S  C
by Alindmy
Summary: Ceci est l'histoire d'une petite fille qui deviendra exorciste. Voici sa vie, depuis le début... Chapitre 44 en ligne.
1. Un ciel éphémère sans nuages

Voici le premier chapître. Il est court mais ce n'est que le premier. Soyez indulgent, c'est ma première fic...

Chap 1 : Un ciel éphémère sans nuages.

Le ciel est clair. Les arbres portent dans leur manteau vert d'innombrables fruits de toutes les couleurs. Le soleil est éclatant. Tout comme cette petite fille qui illumine le chemin après son passage. Elle sort sûrement de l'école vus son petit uniforme bleu marine et noir. Elle a l'air si enfantine avec ses petites couettes blondes et ses grands yeux verts innocents. Certains diront que ce petit bout de soleil rayonnant ne connaitra jamais la tragédie... C'était mal connaître la vie et sa succession de fatalités arbitraires... Elle chantonne une contine et sautille, portant dans ses petites mains son cartable de vieille école noir. Elle est fière, cette enfant, car c'est la première fois qu'elle rentre chez elle toute seule... Comme une grande. Elle attendrit tout le monde sur son passage, même les plus grincheux sourient en voyant une telle ignorance de la réalité monstrueuse... On la compart souvent au tournesol : elle ressemble au doux soleil, ne regarde que la lumière et le bohneur tout en tournant le dos aux ombres tristes... Sa course devient plus rapide : elle a aperçut sa maison au loin. Une petite maison de campagne éloignée du village et entourée des champs de blé couleur or. Elle se dépêche et appelle ses parents. Elle arrive devant la porte et l'ouvre en fracas. Elle fait quelques pas en riant, s'attendant à voir sa mère et son père l'accueillirent et la féliciter chaleureusement pour cette première épreuve franchie... Or, personne ne vient. Le calme pesant et les ténèbres font frissoner la fillette qui jusque là fermait les yeux... Elle attendit quelques minutes, ayant peur de les ouvrir et de découvrir la vérité. Peu à peu, ses jolis petites pupilles se montrèrent et restèrent ainsi, vides, sans aucunes expressions apparentes. Sa bouche ouverte restait figée. La lumière du dehors éclairait la pièce ensanglantée. Devant elle, deux personnes gisaient dans le sang rouge morbide, l'air horrifié. Ses parents étaient là, mais pas pour la serrer contre eux... Elle s'approcha lentement d'eux, tout en les appelant doucement et timidement. Elle s'arrêta devant sa mère, s'agenouilla... Elle regarda longuement sa peau livide et ne fit rien d'autre ... Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues rougit... Elle se mordit instinctivement les lèvres...Soudainement prise d'émotions, elle la secoua vivement tout en criant « maman, maman, maman... ». Pauvre petite, tout cela était vain... Elle relève la tête et appelle aussi son père, sans réponses... Elle a compris... Ses mains vont cacher ses yeux qui pleurent toute sa douleur, elle ne voulait plus voir cette scène. Le ciel qui tout à l'heure lui semblait lumineux devint à ce moment là sombre et sans espoirs... Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle, et se retourna brusquement, apeurée par cette présence indésirée... Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

C'est ainsi que prit fin le rêve éveillé de Summer, petite anglaise de 6 ans.

Quelques jours plus tard, le village eut vent du massacre de la petite famille... On racontait que les parents avaient été massacrés pendant que la fille était à l'école et qu'ils (des assassins, des agents d'une société secrète, des extraterrestres, un monstre... Cela changeait au fur et à mesure que la nouvelle se répendait, en fonction de l'imagination de chacun) « finirent » le travail à son retour... En effet, Summer n'avait jamais été retrouvée... Elle avait tout bonnement disparue ce jour-là. Cette histoire devint vite une légende tragique du village, puis une petite histoire dérivée en plusieurs variantes que l'on racontait aux enfants pas sages...

« Désormais, je sais faire durer une seconde de bohneur. Il faut la vivre comme si c'était la dernière : le bohneur n'attend pas. » _Nicolas Hulot ._

« Vous cherchez le bohneur, pauvres fous ? Passez votre chemin : le bohneur n'est nulle part. » _Louise Michel ._

« On n'est pas heureux : le bohneur, c'est le silence du malheur. » _Jules Renard ._


	2. La fuite

Tout d'abord, je tenais à remercier ceux qui m'encourage, car cela me fait très très plaisir d'être soutenue :D . J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur... En attendant, mon deuxième chapître... J'avoue que mes chapîtres sont plutôt courts... Mais, normalement, il y en aura beaucoup, alors ça compense ^^. Ah, et les commentaires sont toujours la bienvenue. Et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas . ;)

Chap 2 : La fuite

Summer se retourna donc et aperçut cet étranger. Qui était-ce ? Il était grand et imposant... Il portait aussi un uniforme noir et blanc... Cela effrayait la pauvre petite fille déjà si terrorisée. Son regard se posa sur elle et elle crut que son coeur fragile allait s'arrêter de battre... Ils se fixèrent, puis l'homme râla :

– Jack, on a une orpheline sur le dos...

Rien qu'en entendant sa voix glaciale, Summer frissona et se replia sur elle-même. Elle avait si peur, elle était si terrifiée... Elle ne réfléchissait même plus... Ses pensées sont muettes et le temps, pour elle, s'était arrêté. Le fameux Jack apparût, et Summer n'entendait que le son de ses pas, des pas lourds... Il déclara tout en analysant la pièce :

– C'est bien des Akumas...

– J'avais deviné, merci... lacha séchement l'autre homme. Il y a sûrement une innocence dans le coin...

En disant ces paroles, il chercha du regard cet « innocence » dans la salle.

-Peut-être que la fille sait où elle est ? Déclara-t-il, apparemment fier de sa grande déduction.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la terrifiant à chaques centimètres de moins qui les séparaient. Il l'attrapa violemment par le bras. Elle gémit et repleura de plus belle tout en fuyant son regard froid. Jack intervint et lui ordonna d'arrêter de lui faire peur... Tandis que l'un faisait la moral, l'autre, vexé, s'énervait... Pendant leur dispute, Summer remarqua un objet brillant dans les ténèbres du font de la pièce. Intriguée, elle rampa lentement jusqu'à lui. Cette chose... C'était un bâton qu'elle avait trouvé une semaine de cela dans les champs lors d'une de ses excursions campagnardes. Elle se rappelle que cet objet était très étrange, il s'illuminait quand elle s'approchait de lui... Même que juste après l'avoir trouvé, elle avait perdue connaissance et s'était réveillée chez elle, dans son lit chaud... Elle prit l'objet et revint vers sa mère... Elle s'assit à côté d'elle, lui caressa tristement sa joue froide et lui pris sa main, espérant encore qu'elle se réveille... Mais c'était réellement fini. Summer baissa la tête... Pourquoi lui faisait-on subir ça...? Qu'avait-elle fait ? En effet, pourquoi une si jeune enfant devait souffrir autant... Elle sentit un objet. Elle regarda et saisit un collier en or... Elle le reconnu tout de suite : c'était un collier appartenant à sa mère et qui se passait de génération en génération... Elle lui avait promit qu'elle le lui confierait un jour... Elle s'attacha avec soin le bijoux, seul reste de sa mère... Les éclats de voix des deux hommes la firent sursauter. Ils parlaient de l'emmener... Non, elle ne voulait pas ! Prise de panique, elle se leva et courrut dehors sans se retourner, voulant absolument échapper à ses « bourreaux »... Elle courrut ainsi loin sans s'arrêter... Tellement loin qu'elle se perdit, et ne retrouva plus jamais son village natal. Elle s'était égarée dans sa fuite désespérée, emportant avec elle ses objets de valeurs... Qu'allait-elle devenir ?

« On ne fuit jamais assez loin et on ne se fuit jamais assez lontemps ! Car toujours vous rejoint l'inadmissible. » _Victor-Lévy Beaulieu ._


	3. L'errance éternelle

Chap 3 : L'errance éternelle

Cela faisait un an, oui, un an que Summer errait de villes en villes, fuyant inlassablement ces choses affreuses et immenses qui tirent des missiles et qui transforment les gens en poussières... Elle se nourrissait comme elle le pouvait, volant le plus souvent discrètement dans les marchées... Seule, elle était seule et isolée... Marchant dans la neige le soir de Noël, il faisait déjà nuit... Tandis que certaines familles festoyaient comme chaque année, Summer gelait dans le vent glacé de l'hivers. Seulement habillée d'une couverture en laine trouée par le temps au dessus de ses vieux vêtements d'école, ses joues sont salies par la crasse et les larmes. Summer ne portait même plus ses petites couettes enfantines et mignonnes... Elle a tout laissé tomber depuis lontemps... Elle ne comprenait pas, ne savait pas pourquoi elle était comme cela, déambulant dans ce pays gris, cherchant son foyer chimèrique... Elle ne se souvenait plus de cet après midi, plus de ces parents aimants, plus de cette belle maison de campagne... Il ne lui restait rien, sauf la certitude que ce collier qu'elle avait était un héritage et que ce bâton mystérieux lui causait ses pires calvaires... Ces monstruosité la poursuivent pour cette chose... Pourquoi ? Elle avait plus d'une fois songé de le jeter dans un fleuve profond, mais ne sachant pas pourquoi, cette idée n'avait jamais été mis en action... Son instinct le lui interdisait. Ce soir-là, elle s'arrêta à bout de force près d'une auberge. Elle s'improvisa un petit lit contre le mur froid et humide... L'obscurité de la nuit la mettait mal à l'aise... Elle ferma les yeux doucement pour s'endormir profondément. Des présences se glissèrent devant elle, « encore eux » pensa-t-elle... Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ces choses étaient affreuses et abominables... Elle avaient peur, très peur et tremblait... Elle se cacha sous sa couverture, fuyant ce qui allait lui arriver... Ils l'encerclaient, ces grosses machines dépourvues d'une conscience propre. Elle ne voyait aucuns moyens de s'en sortir... Alors comme ça, c'était fini. Sa vie touche donc enfin à son terme ... Dieu est vraiment cruel de lui avoir fait subir un si lourd calvaire pour en terminer si tôt... Elle se recroqueville encore plus, tient fermement ses biens contre elle et se dit que finalement, elle n'aura pas retrouver ses souvenirs à temps... Dommage...

« L'amnésie est dans certains cas psychologique. Elle représente la meilleur fuite qui soit. On fuit, oubliant ce qui faisait mal. » _Michelle Guérin ._

« Le bohneur est une sorte d'archipel composé d'instant heureux. Entre ces îlots, il y a de l'errance et de la solitude. » _Patrice Lepage ._


	4. Son héros

Ah... Vous voulez pas qu'elle meurt, la petite Summer... Ca tombe bien, moi non plus ;D

Chap 4 : Son Héros.

Elle n'aura donc pas découvert la vérité avant la fin... « Tant pis... » souffla-t-elle... Elle est tout de même soulagée, où qu'elle aille, ce ne sera pas plus affreux qu'ici, dans ce monde ingrat et cruel qui n'a aucune souciance de ceux qui le foulent, qui souffrent et qui crèvent.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à une attaque groupée, elle n'entendit qu'un bruit de sabre sur du métal... Donc quelqu'un avait eu l'envie suicidaire de vouloir la sauver... Elle regarda donc son sauveur, un petit garçon de son âge environ, les cheveux longs et foncés en queue de cheval, portant un sabre recouvert de sang... Il était de dos. Intimidée, elle attendit qu'il se retourne pour le remercier. Ce qu'il fit. Il la regarda, la scrupta de haut en bas, puis mis son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux sont si profonds et triste, il dégage la même souffrance que les siens. Sa bouche crispée laissa échapper un claquement de langue, visiblement agacé. Il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Summer était surprise, il voulait l'aider ? C'était la première fois que quelqu'un voulait l'aider, la sauver. Elle le regardait, ouvrant ses grands yeux verts émeraudes. Elle avait chaud au coeur, et une larme coula sur une de ses joues sales. Non, celle là ne la salierait pas, mais au contraire la purifierait de toute sa peine, car cette larme est une larme de joie. Elle sourit chaleureusement, puis attrapa sa main fermement tout en se présentant :

– Je m'appelle Summer.

Il ne répondit rien, la releva rapidement et commença à partir. Il s'arrêta deux seconde, puis murmura « Moi, c'est Kanda. » et reprit sa marche. Summer le dévisagea longuement, quelle drôle de gamin... Puis elle lui courrut après, lui demandant de l'attendre. Ce soir là, une chose s'acheva : sa solitude.

« Un sourire est une clef secrète qui ouvrent bien des coeurs. » _Baden-Powell ._


	5. Une nouvelle direction

Les commentaires font toujours plaisir... D'ailleurs, je remercie ceux qui m'en laissent, franchement ça me fait très très plaisir :D Merci ! ^^

Chap 5 : Une nouvelle direction.

Kanda... Kanda... Ce garçon l'a sauvé, il lui a tendu sa main depuis la lumière jusqu'en enfer, là où elle fut, et l'aide maintenant à remonter vers son salut... Elle lui doit tout. Il est fier et robuste, fort et perspicace... Il est en fait tout ce qu'il y a d'admirable... C'est son héros. Cela faisait lontemps qu'elle attendait la personne qui accomplierait l'exploit de lui redonner envie de rire et de sourire, de croire à nouveau.

Ils voyagèrent quelques temps dans le monde, usant de multiples ruses pour accéder aux autres continents, admirant les sept merveilles du mondes. Summer revit enfin, tel le phoenix qui renaît de ses cendres divines. La vie lui semble plus belle et plus brillante que jamais. Tant qu'il restait vers elle, comme un protecteur, tout irait bien... Sa présence suffisait à l'éblouir, à la rassurer, elle était véritablement tombée sous le charme du sauveur... De son sauveur... Ils survivaient ensembles. Malheureusement, cet aventure ne pouvait pas durer éternellement... Il fallait bien y mettre un terme et se trouver un vrai foyer. Un soir, ils s'étaient arrêter près d'une plage... Le ciel était sombre, et il y contrastait des milliers d'étoiles lumineuses... Summer s'amusait à les observer, elle se demandait même si elles étaient si éloignées que ça... Si, pour son héro, elles étaient inaccessibles... Pourquoi se tracasser ? Elle devait se contenter de la beautée de cette vue presque onirique. Le bruit des vagues était calme et détendait la petite blonde. Elle ferma les yeux doucement... Elle aurait pû s'endormir, mais la voix grave de son compagon la coupa dans sa détente...

– Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter nos voyages et aller dans un endroit où on serait hébergés et nourris gratuitement...

Il patienta, attendant une réponse de la jeune fille.

– Quel est cette endroit ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

– La Branche asiatique, elle n'est pas très loin de là.

– C'est quoi une branche ?

Summer ne comprenait pas, de quoi lui parlait-il ...

– Tu verras une fois làbas.

Toujours aussi aimable... Et encore, là, il faisait un effort, parce que c'était elle... Summer ne chercha pas plus loin, il n'avait visiblement pas envi de repondre... Et ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver... Dès le lendemain matin, Kanda et elle partirent en direction de cette mystérieuse branche asiatique... Tout le long du voyage, Summer se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir làbas...

Désolé, pas de citations cette fois-ci... J'ai malheureusement rien trouvé... :/


	6. La branche asiatique

Ce chap est très petit, riquiqui même... Mais bon... La suite est demain donc, ça compense ^^

Chap 6 : La branche Asiatique.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'ils marchaient dans une sorte de petite jungle de bambous... Le passage était plutôt difficile... Heureusement que Kanda, « le plus fort du monde », d'après Summer, lui créait un passage... Mais il commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes quant à son sens merveilleux de l'orientation qu'il croyait sans failles... Le fait que Summer lui demande s'ils étaient perdus, l'énerva encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

– Rah, c'est pas vrai, elle est bidon cette carte !

– Pourtant, le monsieur qui nous l'a vendu avait l'air très gentil...

– Tu rigoles... Il avait surtout l'air louche, oui ! Avec ses cernes jusqu'en bas des jous !

– Tu penses ?

– Bah oui ! T'as encore rien vu... Décidément, t'es trop naive ma pauvre !

Ces mots avaient blessé Summer... Même si elle connaissait le manque total de tact de son compagnon, elle avait toujours mal quand il lui faisait des remarques blessantes... Il l'avait d'ailleurs remarquer... Quelque part, il s'en voulait, mais ne pouvait le montrer... Il se tut et continua sa route. Summer le suivait, hésitante... Cette marche silencieuse démontrait toute la gène qu'éprouvait les deux enfants. Summer avançait doucement tout en regardant le sol, mal à l'aise... Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder. Soudain, Kanda la prit par le bras et l'emmena.

– On est arrivé, dit-il simplement.

Summer ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer la grande entrée entourée de l'eau dégoulinant autour, une cascade... C'était si impressionant... Summer restait bouche-bée devant ce spectacle... Elle regarda Kanda, lui ne bronchait pas... Il gardait son expression de toujours, à savoir bouder. Est-ce qu'il connaissait déjà cet endroit... ?

« Quiquonque est parvenu à discerner le bien du mal a déjà perdu son innocence. » _Charles Nodier ._


	7. Les souvenirs de sa douleur

Le chapître 7 ! ^^ Un peu plus long que le précédent ... Et je tiens à préciser que tout les reviews que j'ai reçu ne servent pas à rien : ils m'encouragent à continuer, donc Merci ! :D

Chap 7 : Les souvenirs de sa douleur.

Les deux enfants rentrèrent dans ce lieu immense. Il y avait un couloir, long sur plusieurs centaines de mètres... La paroi en pierre semblait avoir été construite dans la falaise elle-même... Qui avait donc fait un travail aussi minutieux ? C'était magnifique. Summer trouvait cela si grandiose, elle en oubliait même de fermer sa petite bouche. Elle marchait tout en regardant ce lieu mystérieux, les yeux levés vers le haut plafond. Elle était totalement plongé dans un autre monde. Tellement que sans s'en rendre compte, elle ignora ceux venus les accueillir, et rentra dans le ventre de l'un d'eux. Sous le coup du choc, elle tomba en arrière tout en soupirant un vague « Aïe ». L'autre personne aussi était tombé... Quel manque de résistance ! Elle releva la tête et découvrit une autre tête blonde, avec un visage énervé. Il se retenait d'ailleurs d'hurler. Kanda releva la jeune fille. Celle-ci observait cet homme, un vieil homme se lamentait à côté de lui, lui donnant son aide... Aide que cette personne refusa immédiatement. Il se mit debout, toujours digne, puis regarda hautainement Summer. Il attendait une excuse... Kanda se tenait devant elle, comme pour la protéger au cas où... Elle semblait surprise, étonnée par cet situation quelque peu risible... Elle regarda le blondin dans les yeux, et son regard innocent suffit à stopper sa colère... Il râla tout de même, puis déclara :

– Bonjours et Bienvenue à la Branche asiatique de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Je m'appelle Bak Chan, je suis le directeur de ces lieux.

Il continua son discours pendant plusieurs minutes, racontant avec fierté l'histoire des lieux, l'histoire de SON clan, leurs exploits, SES exploits... Enfin, bref, il racontait sa vie... Cela ennuyait tout le monde, même son vieux serviteurs... Enfin tous sauf Summer. Elle l'écoutait attentivement, évitant de l'interrompre après une première question suivit d'une remarque de l'homme. Le fait qu'elle le regarde avec de petites étoiles attendrit Bak. Enfin, surtout parce qu'elle était intéressée par sa personne, et qu'elle semblait le croire génial. Quand il eut terminé, tous soupirèrent de soulagement... Enfin fini... Bak ne préta pas attentien à ces dernier, et se contenta de sourire à son seul public, Summer. Il lui frotta la tête, la décoiffant par la même occasion, puis s'en alla tout en leur faisant signe de le suivre. Ce qu'ils firent, las. Quant à Summer, elle l'observa encore, l'éblouissant avec son sourire chaleureux... Il lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un de son passé... Son... Son père... Soudain, un souvenir l'assaillit. Celui de cet après-midi... Elle revoit le cadavre d'un homme... Le sang sur le sol, l'expression de son visage... Elle retomba sur ses genoux... Le regard effrayé, elle serra les dents, son visage se crispa. Kanda, inquiet, s'approcha d'elle, puis la secoua vivement, avec sa délicatesse légendaire... Surprise, elle le serra contre elle très fort, et pleura, puis s'endormit dans les bras chaud du petit garçon...

« Le souvenir est l'espérance renversée. On regarde le fond du puit comme on a regardé le sommet de la tour. » _Gustave Flaubert ._


	8. Enfin, le foyer chimérique retrouvé

Bon bah voila le chapître suivant ! :)

Chap 8 : Enfin, le foyer chimérique retrouvé...

Il fait beau, le soleil réchauffe la peau de la petite fille. Elle court joyeusement tout en chantant. Elle arrive devant la porte, l'ouvre, appelle ses parents... Et voit le carnage de cet après-midi là... « Non, pas encore ! » Elle hurle, perd la raison, pleurt, s'effondre.

Summer vient de se réveiller, en sueur, essouflée et choquée... Elle respire lentement, puis regarde rapidement la pièce où elle se trouve à présent... Elle a du mal à voir, il fait nuit noire... Elle se redresse.

– Tu es enfin réveillé.

– Qui... Qui est là ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Un homme sortit de l'ombre, c'était Bak.

– Comment te sens-tu ? Tu nous a fais peur... Surtout à lui.

Il désigne alors Kanda, qui dormait sur une chaise vers la fenêtre de cette chambre. Summer le regarde, il est profondément endormi... Elle sourit, puis tourne la tête vers Bak, incrédule.

– Tu as eu un malaise tout à l'heure... Enfin, juste avant tu n'avais pas l'air bien non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée ?

Summer hésitait, pouvait-elle lui raconter ça...?

– Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tu sais, c'est comme tu veux.

Il lui avait dit cela avec le même sourire de tout à l'heure, ce sourire qui l'avait fait tant souffrir... Elle baissa les yeux, ne voulant le voir à nouveau... Bak était embarrassé, la petite semblait si troublée...

– Je vais te laisser te reposer...

– Je... Je me suis souvenue de...

Bak s'était retourné, surpris de ce changement d'attitude... Il s'approcha d'elle, s'assis sur le lit.

– Je técoute...

– Vous ... M'avez rappeler... Mon papa...

– Ton père ?

Summer était au bord des larmes.

– Et cela m'a fait me souvenir de leur assassinat, et de mon passé. C'était des souvenirs que j'avais perdue je ne sais pourquoi. Et le fait que vous soyez comme mon père m'a fait me rappeler de tout ça... Et en fait j'aurais préféré oublier... C'est horrible... Ils... Maman... Papa...

Maintenant elle pleurait. Bak ne savait pas quoi dire, il fallait la rassurer... Comme aurait fait son père... Oui, il devait l'aider comme un père... Prendre ce rôle qu'elle a vu en elle... Il l'a prit contre lui. Summer ne bougeait plus.

– Allons, allons... Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Tu es à la maison.

– A... la maison ?

– Oui, tu es maintenant chez toi, dans ta chambre...

– Et... Est-ce que je peux vous appelez... papa ?

– Tant que tu le voudras, biensur.

Il sourit à nouveau et elle ne dit plus rien, bercée par ces douces paroles... Elle se sentait bien vers ce « papa » de substitution... Enfin, elle avait retrouvée son foyer chimèrique... Soulagée, elle ferma les yeux et se rendormit, cette fois-ci, les spectres du passé ne reviendraient pas... Mais pour combien de temps ?

« Un père n'est pas celui qui donne la vie (...), un père, c'est celui qui donne l'amour. » _Denis Lord ._


	9. Fou, la divinité gardienne

Voila le chapître 9... Qui est vachement plus long que tout ceux que j'ai fait jusque là x)... Pour une fois. Bonne lecture ! Et merci pour les reviews qui me font extrèmement plaisir :) .

Chap 9 : Fou, la divinité gardienne.

Le lendemain matin, Bak et la petite tête blonde se promenaient dans toute la branche accompagnés biensûr de Wong, le fidel serviteur de Bak. Il lui faisait visiter car la veille elle n'avait pas pu... Cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu'ils ne rencontraient plus personne, tout était désert et Bak ne se l'avouait pas mais, il ne reconnaissait plus les lieux... Bak pris Wong à part, pour ne pas inquiéter Summer...

– Et mince, on s'est encore perdus... chuchota-t-il à Wong.

– Oui, on dirait bien maître Bak... Fou va encore se moquer de nous...

– Tchh... Elle a pas intêret !

– En attendant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

– Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre l'aide de... Fou, malheureusement... On est condamnés...

Bak s'effondra, et se lamenta... Wong priait Dieu de les épargner. Et Summer... Elle s'approchait de Bak .

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a « papa ».

Bak l'observa attentivement, avec de grands yeux... Puis il s'exclama :

– Wong, on est sauvé ! Summer nous sauve ! Fou ne pourrait laisser mourir de faim une si jeune et surtout innocente fille ! A moins qu'elle ne soit encore plus cruelle que nous ne la connaissons...

– Un frisson parcourut le jeune directeur... Cela était réellement possible ?

– Qui est Fou ? Demanda naïvement Summer.

Wong et Bak sursautèrent, puis échangèrent un regard qui en disait long... Bak aurait voulu retarder le plus possible le moment où Summer rencontrerait ce démon... Le moment où elle pervertirait son esprit de petite fille... Une image de Fou habillée en diable et entourée de flammes tout en riant sadiquement lui traversa l'esprit... Non, non et non ! Summer ne finirait pas comme cela !

– Oh, Fou... C'est juste une petite employée minable qui au lieu de travailler traine dans les couloirs... Peut-être passera-t-elle vers nous... Dit-il, avec un air faussement détaché...

Summer le regardait bizarrement... Bak suait et se dit qu'elle avait tout compri son mensonge... Puis elle sourit naivement tout en aquiescant... Ouf ! Bak soupira... Tout à coup, une voix que Bak connaissait bien, voir trop bien résonna dans le long et haut couloir... Et cette voix semblait plus qu'en colère... Puis une jeune femme sortit du mur, avec le visage décomposé par la rage. Elle brandissa ses deux géants points hors-normes et frappa de toute ses forces et plusieurs fois « Baka-Bak », comme elle l'appelait. Celui-ci était, comment dire... Hors-service, comme on dit, pour le moment, éclaté contre le pilier de pierre... Cela n'arrêta pas la gardienne, elle continuait de lui hurler dans les oreilles, jusqu'à lui faire sortir du sang de ses oreilles... Pensant que sa vengeance était à la hauteur du crime, elle s'arrêta et marcha fièrement jusqu'à Summer... Ses mains sur ses hanches, elle se pencha vers elle, puis sourit malicieusement... Que préparait-elle encore ? Tandis que Wong implorait Dieu tout puissant de venir en aide à son jeune maître, Fou s'agenouilla à côté de Summer.

– Alors c'est toi celle qui a eu un malaise, tu viens d'arriver, hein ?

– Euh... Oui. Hésita Summer...

– NE L'APPROCHE PAS, Suppôt de Satan ! Hurla Bak, visiblement revenu à lui.

– Hé hé hé ! C'est moi le suppot de satan ? Se moqua Fou.

Tandis que Bak aboyait comme un chien près à mordre, arrêté par Wong, Fou se présentait à Summer, poliment contre toute attente. Elle remarqua son bâton attaché à sa ceinture.

– Alors, tu es compatible, tout comme Kanda.

Elle se tourna vers Bak.

– Je vais l'entrainer. Dit-elle fermement.

– Pardon ? Nan mais tu rêves !

– J't'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Je vais apprendre à cette fille comment utiliser l'innocence.

– L'innocence ? Demanda Summer.

– Ce bâton que tu as. Dit Fou tout en lui montrant l'objet.

Summer, surprise, prit le bâton, puis releva la tête, elle ne comprenait toujours pas...

– Pffff ! Explique-lui Baka-Bak !

– Ne me donne pas d'ordre !

Puis il reprit son calme et son sérieux...

– Summer, tu es une compatible avec l'innocence. Ce bâton est l'innocence en question. L'innocence est une arme de Dieu qui sert à combattre les Akumas... Tu as déjà du en rencontrer. L'innocence choisit son compatible, en l'occurence, toi.

Summer fixait toujours le bâton, sans donner signe de vie... Fou la frappa légèrement à la tête.

– Elle est niaise ou quoi ! S'emporta-t-elle.

– Fou !

Le ton de Bak était menaçant, assez en tout cas pour arrêter cette gardienne effrontée... Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et posa sa main sur son épaule, comme soutien.

– Donc, Dieu m'a choisi pour combattre le mal ?

– Oui, c'est à peu près ça...

Il sourit. Summer aussi. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais elle savait que ses parents étaient morts ce jour-là pour ce don... Ce don allait l'aider à éradiquer le mal, seul énemie de Summer... Elle regarda Fou.

– Bon, je t'entrainerais à l'utiliser... Conclut-elle.

Puis elle s'en alla, disparaissant dans les murs des lieux.

– Bon maintenant on rentre, d'accord Summer ?

– Oui !

– Euh... Maître Bak...

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe Wong ?

– Eh bien, Mademoiselle Fou est partie et...

– Oui, et c'est tant mieux !

– Mais ... Euh...

– Euh quoi ?

Autant Bak pouvait être très perspicace, autant là...

– Comment on rentre du coup ? Lâcha-t-il.

Bak mis quelques secondes à réaliser... Quand il comprit, son visage changea totalement d'expression. Il passa de la joie à la colère en un temps record, tout en passant par l'effroi.

– !

Pas de citation cette fois-ci... :/


	10. La vie à la branche

Et voici le chapître 10 ! Bonne lecture !

Chap 10 : La vie à la branche.

La vie continua à la branche asiatique. Summer y vivait comme dans son vrai foyer, avec une famille. Tous les jours, elle avait entrainement avec Fou, dont elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée, devenue comme une grande soeur pour elle. Celle-ci d'ailleurs l'embarquait dans les pires farces contre Bak, sans que Summer ne s'en rende compte. D'ailleurs, leur entrainement marchait bien : Summer a développé son innocence, qui devient un arc en bois gravé magique anti-akuma... Maintenant, elle s'entraine exclusiment à savoir viser et réagir vite avec. Elle avait aussi l'après-midi « école » dans le bureau de Bak avec Wong et quelques fois Kanda, alors obligé de venir... On pouvait dire que ces fois-là étaient très animées, entre Bak qui hurle pour avoir le calme et pour mieux travailler, Wong qui s'improvise en professeur, et qui essaye d'apprendre quelque chose à ces deux gamins. L'un borné et violent, l'autre naive et surtout très curieuse, cela en était même fatiguant, trop pour le vieil homme. Le midi, elle allait manger en compagnie de Kanda. Lui prenait toujours des sobas, son plat fétiche, quant à elle, elle commandait de tout et rien, essayant tout ce qui était possible. Elle en profitait aussi pour écouter les vieilles histoires de l'oncle Zù, le plus souvent farfelues mais captivantes... Elle adorait aussi les moments où Bak pouvait se libérer et lui faisait visiter le « dehors ». Ces moments étaient ses préférés. Un vrai père avec sa petite fille. Cela en était touchant... La vie à ce moment était parfaite. Malgré tout, la nuit, Summer continuait ses cauchemars... Elle dormait mal, dans la peur. A chaque rêve, elle revoit le drame, ses parents... Mais leur visage restait flou, elle ne pouvait apercevoir à quoi ils ressemblaient... Elle avait oublié... Chaque fois, ses rêves gagnait en intensité, l'effrayant encore plus... La nuit devenait un enfer. Heureusement que le jour était merveilleux...

Et cette vie continua pendant cinq ans. A 11 ans, Summer avait été officiellement adoptée par Bak... Elle s'appelait donc Summer Chan. Aussi, pendant ces cinq années, Summer avait totalement appris à contrôler cet arc et devait donc aller au QG de la congrégation de l'ombre, pour devenir une exorciste... Elle avait alors 13 ans...

"Nos cauchemars, c'est notre âme qui balaye devant sa porte." _Jacques Deval _.


	11. Maintenant, il faut quitter cette vie

Un autre petit chapître... J'espère que vous aimerez. Et si vous lisez, laissez des commentaires, ça m'encourage à continuer ^^

Chap 11 : Maintenant, il faut quitter cette vie parfaite...

Summer était dans sa chambre, une valise ouverte sur son lit... Elle se préparait à partir... Après avoir rangé toutes ses affaires, elle ferma la malle, s'assit sur son lit et observa attentivement, une dernière fois, cette pièce à laquelle elle tenait tant. C'était SA chambre... La chambre qu'elle avait lontemps esperée avant... Elle se demandait si elle en aurait une aussi belle làbas... Elle ne voulait pas y aller, non... Elle ne voulait pas partir loin d'ici, mais elle était obligée. Soit elle venait, soit on venait la chercher. Elle avait enfin retrouvé une famille, pour la quitter peu de temps après. Heureusement, elle ne partait pas seule, Kanda venait aussi. Son sauveur resterait toujours à ses côtés. Elle saisit son immense malle marron, plus grosse qu'elle et marcha comme elle le pouvait trainant derrière elle ce fardeau. Elle arriva dans la salle principale. Ah, cette architecture l'émerveillait toujours, comment est-ce làbas ? Est-ce aussi impressionant ? Bak était là, ainsi que Fou, Wong, Zù, quelques scientifiques avec qui elle avait sympathisé et Kanda. Elle s'approcha lentement d'eux, retardant la fatale échéance. Elle baissait les yeux, ne voulait pas leur dire aurevoir. Elle voulait plus que tout rester. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de se jeter dans les bras de son papa et d'y rester, ne pas partir. C'est Fou qui se décida la première à lui dire aurevoir. Elle la prit par les épaules, fit en sorte qu'elle la regarde. Summer était toute rouge et s'efforcait tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer. Fou rigola, puis la prit dans ses bras. Elle laissa sa place à Wong, à Zù ... Après les adieux, Bak prit Summer par la main.

– Allez, on y va Summer...

Il sourit. Elle le regarda, puis le suivit, contrainte et forcée... Au moins, Bak serait là jusqu'aux derniers moments, s'étant naturellement proposé pour les emmener. Ainsi, ce voyage commença, un voyage désagréable et pénible...

" Quitte tout et tu retrouveras tout " _Gérard de Groote _.


	12. Le chevelu endormi sur son bureau

Oui, le titre est bidon xD . Je sais... Je tenais à encore remercier ceux qui me soutienne... Ca m'encourage ! ^^ Par contre, je vais passer de la publication journalière à la publication hebdomadaire... Pourquoi ? Parce que je commence à côté une autre histoire, qui est un cross-over sur tout ce que j'aime, en school-fic. Et du coup, je n'aurais pas le temps de boucler un chapître pour chaque jours... Donc, maintenant, je publierais tout les Dimanche ^^ Pour en revenir sur mon autre histoire, le premier chapître sera publié très très bientôt... Je vous encourage à y aller ( là, je me fais légèrement de la pub xD ...). Le titre sera « Loveless », je pense, ou ça ira dans ce sens... ( Oui, déjà, y aura Final Fantasy 7 dedans ) Pour cette histoire, je suis en collaboration avec une autre auteur, Miss Riri-chan et notre Bêta-reader n'est autre que Krow-chan, une autre auteur que je remercie ! Dans cette school-fic, nos personnages ( a moi et Miss Riri-chan ) seront present... Donc Summer aussi ^^ ( et d'autre de ma création, que vous ne connaissez pas encore...) Si vous avez des questions à propos de cette autre histoire, demandez moi, je répondrais sans problème ;) Donc voilà, mon annonce spéciale est terminée ^^ Et voici mon 12eme chapître !

Chap 12 : Le chevelu endormi sur son bureau.

La calèche s'arrêta. Kanda fut le premier à descendre... Le voyage avait été silencieux, un silence lourd... Puis Bak s'apprêta à sortir du véhicule. Il vit que Summer ne comptait pas bouger. Elle restait assise, ses mains serrant fort ses genous, son regard fixant le sol... Ce qu'elle redoutait allait arriver, elle allait être séparée de son papa. Bak lui pris sa main doucement, pour l'encourager.

– Tu viens, Summer ?

Elle fit la moue, elle ne voulait pas.

– Papa, je veux pas y aller... Je veux rester avec toi.

Bak la regarda, lui aussi était triste... Mais il n'y pouvait rien, elle devait devenir exorciste.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis on se reverra souvent. Je t'appelerais tous les jours. En plus, le directeur de cet endroit est un ami, tu vas voir il est très gentil quand il n'est pas bizarre... Il a aussi une petite soeur, Lenalee. Elle est adorable et a presque ton âge, je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'entendre avec elle. Et n'oublie pas, Kanda est avec toi.

Summer reprit courage, ce que son papa lui avait dit l'avait calmée... Elle descendit avec lui de la calèche. Kanda attendait, patient comme il est, il n'oublia pas de faire une remarque sur la terrible attente qu'il avait subi, c'est-à-dire à peine cinq minutes...

– Bon, maintenant, le QG veut tester votre force... Il faut que vous grimpiez seuls la falaise pour atteindre le bâtiment en haut.

– Tsss ! S'exclama Kanda.

– Mais... Et toi papa ?

– Moi, je passerais par ailleurs, et je vous attendrais en haut, promis.

Summer n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Bak s'en allait.

– Bon, tu viens.

– ... Oui, j'arrive.

Cette falaise était vraiment haute... Summer allait-elle réussir à monter jusqu'en haut ? Biensûr que oui, Kanda était là.

La montée avait été rude... Summer avait failli tomber plusieurs fois... Heureusement, son habituel sauveur ne manquait pas de la rattraper, râlant à chaque fois de sa maladresse... Mais ils y étaient finalement arrivés... Comme promis, Bak attendait les enfants. En voyant Summer, il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

– Tu vois, je suis là. En tout cas, bravo, tu as réussi.

Puis ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment sombre et mystérieux... Les ténèbres des lieux ne rassurait pas du tout la jeune fille... Celle-ci reserrait alors son étreinte contre son père... Non, ces lieux cauchemardesques n'avaient aucun rapport avec la branche asiatique. L'idée d'y vivre la terrifiait... Et les nuits allaient être terribles... Déjà ses cauchemars l'effrayaient, mais là, c'était le comble...

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un bureau noyé sous les masses de papiers et de dossiers déballés... Un homme gisait sur son bureau... Summer crut même qu'il était mort... Bak, agacé, racla sa gorge pour réveiller cet homme rongé par la faignéantise.

– Oui ! Oui ! Reever, je travaille, regardez, donc, j'ai un stylo dans les mains ! Dit-il, somnolant encore.

– C'est pas Reever, crétin ! S'énerva Bak.

Ce « scientifique » ouvrit plus ses yeux... Il ne voyait que de vagues silhouettes...

– Désolé, mais je ne vous vois pas. Veuillez sortir !

– Arrrgh ! Mettez vos lunettes, nom de Dieu !

Il obéit et tapota maladroitement le bureau, faisant tomber tout ses papiers... Quand, enfin, il les trouva...

– Hmmm... Oh Bak-Chan Chan ! Je suis si heureux de te voir !

Il se leva, sautillant joyeusement jusqu'à Bak.

– Ne m'approche pas, sale Komui !

Ce Komui se prit un coup de pied dans le nez... Et s'effondra par terre...

– Aïeuh... Pourquoi t'es si violent Bak-chan...?

Et là, commença une belle dispute, comme vous n'en avez jamais vu... Kanda et Summer se regardèrent, sceptiques... Ce chevelu douteux à lunettes était réellement le directeur de ces lieux ?


	13. Les sentiments du père

Voici le chapître 13 que je publie avec une légère avance suite à une demande ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chap 13 : Les sentiments du père...

Après un léger incident (Komui envoyé à l'infirmerie pour multiples blessures), Lenalee Lee, petite soeur de Komui Lee, fit visiter tout le quartier général aux nouveaux arrivants. En passant par les locaux des scientifiques, les chambres, la cantine, la salle d'entrainement... La jeune fille était menue, assez petite, pâle et ses longs cheveux sombres étaient noués en couettes. Elle était jolie, souriante et chaleureuse... Elle devait avoir un an de moins que Summer, et pourtant, elle semblait plus consciente, plus responsable, plus indépendante... Mais plus le temps passait, plus la boule au ventre de Summer grossissait, car cela indiquait le fatidique départ de son papa, Bak... La visite fut vite terminée... Trop vite... Lenalee s'éclipsa, laissant place à l'excentrique Komui... Il les emmena alors dans des sortes d'égouts... Il y avait un canal souterrain et une barque en bois. Quelqu'un attendait dessus, une rame dans la main. Bak sourit tristement... La fatale échéance... Summer était derrière lui, leur main l'une dans l'autre... Il la sentait trembler. De ce fait, Bak n'osait pas se retourner... Il appréhendait le visage en pleurs de Summer, son regard plein de détresse. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir de pleurer, lui aussi. Mais, la réalité est cruelle... Cette petite fille qu'il avait rencontrée toute jeune... Cette petite fille qui était pleurnicharde, trop sensible, trop naïve, dépendante, fragile, légèrement timide mais attachante, curieuse, sociable, enthousiaste, rayonnante, souriante, pleine de vie... Cette petite fille qu'il avait adoptée... Cette petite fille qui était sa petite fille... Cette petite fille qu'il aimait plus que tout... Cette petite fille qui s'appellait Summer. Pouvait-il l'abandonner comme ça, dans cet endroit lugubre et sombre ? Cela ne convenait tellement pas à son caractère frais et joyeux. Mais pourtant, il était obligé. Surtout pour un directeur de branche régionael de cette congrégation de malheur. Il avait déjà bien retardé cette séparation... Normalement, Summer aurait dut partir rejoindre cet univers dès le début, dès son arrivée, ce jour-là... Et cela se serait déroulé comme cela, s'il ne l'avait pas vue dans ce moment de faiblesse, si elle ne lui avait pas demandé de l'appeler papa... Elle l'avait touché au cœur. A ce moment-là, il comprit, elle devait être sauvée... Et il la sauverait, coûte que coûte. Mais là, il devait la laisser, lui qui s'était juré de la protéger à jamais... Bak se sentait terriblement coupable. Il serra fort la main de la petite, se retourna... Summer le fixait, ses yeux le suppliaient de rester et chaques larmes qui perlait sur ses joues n'était que des appels à l'aide... Bak ne résista pas, et pleura lui aussi. Il prit Summer contre lui, l'enlaça de toute ses forces et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Pardon, pardon Summer. Pardonne-moi ». Summer de son côté ne pensait qu'à son départ... Elle ne lui répondit qu'un simple « Papa » émouvant et noyé de tristesse. Après quelques minutes, Bak partit, le cœur en peine. Summer resta jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette s'effaçait au loin... Et même après, elle resta encore... Et pendant tout ce temps, Komui, qui avait laissé tomber son masque de petit rigolo sans cervelle, s'assit à ses côtés, ignorant son rôle de directeur, la réconfortant de sa présence. Au moins, elle ne serait pas seule...


	14. Et le fleuve continu de couler

Le chapitre 14... Voila, j'ai voulu vous faire plaisir ^^ Donc, plus de hebdomadaire, je publierais minimum 2 fois par semaine... Bonne Lecture ! :)

* * *

Chap 14 : Et le fleuve continue de couler...

Depuis Summer s'était habituée à cet endroit... Il n'était finalement pas si terrible. Les gens y étaient sympathiques... Et sa chambre, une fois bien décorée, lui inspirait de la joie, toute sa crainte avait disparu. Komui et Lenalee l'avaient aidée à s'intégrer... Komui veillait beaucoup sur elle, c'était la petite fille de Bak, et secrètement, elle lui rappelait sa petite sœur, jadis elle aussi traumatisée de devoir venir ici... C'est pour cela qu'il faisait preuve de beaucoup d'empathie, et s'était fixé la mission de rendre sa vie ici agréable. Quant à Lenalee, elle parlait énormément avec elle. Toutes deux avaient vécu un passé douloureux, et elles se comprenaient... Les scientifiques aussi étaient gentils. Elle se rappelle encore du petit homme aux cheveux bouclés dressés sur le crâne avec des lunettes rondes. Il s'appelait Johnny Gil. Directement, il lui avait pris ses mesures, « pour ton uniforme », disait-il. Summer avait accepté, ne comprenant pas grand chose à ce qu'il disait. Il avait l'air si excité par la perspective de ce travail... Et le lendemain matin déjà, une tenue noir et blanche l'attendait devant la porte de sa chambre. Son uniforme était donc composé d'une robe large et courte, resserrée en haut de la poitrine avec de longues manches camouflaient ses petites mains délicates, d'un collant noir en laine, et de petites bottines noires. La robe avait aussi une capuche, pour qu'elle n'aie pas froid et soit protégée de la pluie (demande express de Bak...).

Summer fera partie de la section du maréchal Klaud Nine. En effet, cette femme s'était déplacée personnellement et avait exigé à Komui de recevoir la petite Summer Chan dans son groupe de protégés. Pourquoi ? Personne ne le sait...

Quant à Kanda, il fut immédiatement placé dans la section du maréchal Froi Tiedoll. Ce « papa-poule » avait craqué sur le petit, et le voulait absolument, jusqu'à en harceler le pauvre Komui... Et de ce fait, Kanda avait du le suivre dans ses voyages interminables parcourant le monde... Le départ du sauveur avait été dur à supporter pour Summer. Jusque là, c'était la seule personne à être restée toujours près d'elle sans jamais l'abandonner... Il faut croire qu'il y a un début à tout... Le moment du départ, Summer s'était agrippée à lui, pleurant comme une madeleine, ne voulant le laisser partir, à aucun prix. La scène était attendrissante... Kanda gardait son expression quotidienne, tandis que Summer lui criait en larmes de rester... Le fait que le jeune homme semblait sensible à ses pleurs rendait la scène très craquante. Même avec son visage froid, le jeune homme la regardait, lui aussi attristé. Elle avait été jusque là son seul repère, elle avait toujours été vers lui, à ses côté. Il se l'avouait difficilement mais, elle allait vraiment lui manquer... Et il partit, lui aussi... « Ceux qui sont proches ne sont présents que dans l'éphémère, ils partent tous un jours... » Summer comprenait cela, elle l'a toujours vécu dans sa vie... « C'est pour cela qu'il faut toujours s'y attendre et ainsi éviter cette souffrance qui vous ronge peu à peu... » Par contre, Summer continuait naïvement de croire, pensant que cette vérité pouvait avoir tort, rien qu'une fois. « Kanda reviendrait ». C'est ce qui la fit tenir, durant sa longue absence... « Papa m'appellera ce soir... » C'est ce qui lui permettait de se lever le matin, dans sa chambre, vestige de ses cauchemars nocturnes. Toutes ces pensées étaient loin du mensonge, c'était la vérité, Bak l'appelait toujours, comblant l'absence qui grandissait dans leur cœur. Kanda avait promis de revenir, et il ne revenait jamais sur sa parole quand il faisait une promesse, ce qui était rare, d'ailleurs... Et puis Lenalee, Komui, les scientifiques étaient restés vers elle... Mais est-ce que cette fatale réalité reprendrait ses droits un jour ? Est-ce qu'ils partiraient un jour, pour de bon ? Summer préférait l'ignorer...

Ses cauchemars n'étaient jamais partis, son passé la rattrapait toujours... Maintenant, elle était habituée à voir ce massacre chaque nuit... Mais la peur restait tout de même logée dans son esprit, tout comme la douleur ancrée dans son âme... Une nuit, elle réussit à se voir, à cette époque... Son expression l'effraya, son air innocent l'avait visiblement quitté à ce moment... Elle remarqua également ses couettes et se rappela que sa mère les lui faisait tout le temps, n'arrêtant pas de lui dire que cela convenait tellement à son caractère, qu'avec elle était si mignonne... Ses paroles touchèrent la jeune fille, et depuis, chaque matin, elle se les faisait elle-même, en souvenir de cette mère sans visage et si éloignée d'elle...

Là-bas, Summer avait aussi acquis un goût prononcé pour la lecture de roman... Son passe-temps préféré était de lire. Klaud Nine lui offrait souvent des bouquins, connaissant parfaitement ses préférences. Et depuis, elle a toujours un livre à la main. Elle aime les poèmes, elle adore la beauté des mots, elle admire les univers imaginaires de chaque histoire fantastique. Lire la nuit à la suite de ses cauchemars lui permettait d'oublier, même rien qu'un instant ce passé qui l'étouffait.

A ses 15 ans, elle partit pour une mission en Angleterre, pays des souvenirs, de ses origines... Elle appréhenda d'y aller, surtout que pour cette mission, elle devait s'y rendre seule... Elle devait affronter ses peurs seule. Komui l'avait peut-être fait exprès, afin qu'elle fasse table rase du passé... qu'enfin elle tourne le dos à sa douleur. Or, il lui arriva quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé...


	15. L'oeil de la Rose Noire t'observe

Eh voici le chapître 15 ! ^^ Je m'impressione, c'est le plus long chap que j'ai écrit jusque là... :O En même temps, ce chapître dévoile une très grosse intrigue de l'histoire... Bonne lecture ! et s'il-vous-plaît, laissez des com ! ;)

* * *

Chap 15 : L'oeil De la Rose Noire t'observe.

Le bateau arriva à quai. Summer descendit du cargo, précédée par deux traqueurs. Elle avait grandi depuis... Elle était assez petite, fine, la peau que très légèrement bronzée... Ses yeux et ses cheveux toujours pareils. Même si dorénavant, elle attachait ces derniers en couettes, ce qui lui donnait un air enfantin et mignon. Sa mission était somme toute simple... Il fallait juste venir chercher une innocence déjà repérée par le maréchal Nine. Summer observa longuement la première vue de ce pays. Il était comme elle l'avait laissé, gris, triste, sans aucune once de joie. Du moins, il ne l'était plus depuis ce jour-là pour elle. Elle marcha, suivant machinalement ses deux escortes, sa valisette à la main. Ils se rendirent jusqu'à une auberge, au centre-ville. C'est là-bas que la maréchale leur avait donné rendez-vous. Une fois entrés, ils s'installèrent à une table, puis commandèrent une boisson en attendant la maréchale. Tandis que les deux hommes discutaient, Summer observait la pluie par la fenêtre avec un air désabusé et las... Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

· Bah, Summer, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda l'un deux, visiblement inquiet.

Summer tourna la tête vivement, surprise.

· Euh... C'est-à-dire que...

· Cessez de l'importuner, messieurs !

Klaud Nine avait fait son entrée... C'était une femme blonde à l'allure imposante mais malgré tout féminine. Une grande mèche camouflait la moitié de son visage, qui portait apparemment une cicatrice assez voyante. Sur son épaule était installé un petit singe tout mignon, qu'elle appelait plus communément « Lau Shimin », une innocence. Elle dévisagea sévèrement les deux traqueurs, qui s'empressaient alors de baisser les yeux.

· Tiens.

Elle donna à Summer l'innocence.

· Merci...

Elle considéra longuement la jeune fille d'un air insistant mais doux, puis déclara de sa voix puissante tout en s'éloignant :

· Bon, moi, j'y vais. J'ai d'autres missions... Prenez bien soin de la petite, vous deux. C'est dans votre intérêt...

Phrase lourde de sens... Ils ravalèrent leur salive en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver s'ils la lâchaient du regard rien que cinq secondes... Summer, elle, regardait encore cette fenêtre, il pleuvait toujours... Ce pays devait être vraiment triste pour que le ciel pleure autant... Soudain, une voix résonna dans son esprit... « Prends garde ! L'œil de la Rose Noire t'observe ! ». Elle se serra la tête, quels étaient ces murmures ? Cette voix l'avertissait, mais de quoi ? Les deux traqueurs étonnés et soucieux, posèrent leur main sur son épaule. Les murmures devenaient de plus en plus forts, comme s'ils se rapprochaient de la jeune fille. Summer gémit, cela lui brisait les tympans... Elle arracha un cri de douleur. La voix restait. Puis en un instant, Summer sembla l'entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna rapidement, les yeux écarquillés, sous le choc. Personne... Les murmures s'estompèrent dans le silence pesant présent dans l'auberge... Elle regarda autour d'elle, tout le monde la contemplait, inquiet.

· Tout va bien ? Demanda l'un des traqueurs.

· Je... Oui ! Tout va bien ! Je crois que je suis surtout fatiguée par le voyage...

Les deux traqueurs se regardèrent... Non, ça n'allait pas.

· Eh bien... Nous allons rester dormir ici, pour que tu te reposes... Nous partirons demain. Cela ne pose pas de problème, monsieur ?

· Non, non. Allez-y. La petite a besoin de reprendre des forces... Prenez les chambres du dernier étage. Tenez les clés ! Déclara le gérant.

· Merci !

· Oui, merci... Je monte m'allonger...

Tout le monde fixait étrangement la petite Summer... Elle monta lentement l'escalier en bois... Que lui arrivait-il ?

Komui fut informé du problème... Inquiet, il ordonna qu'elle revienne le plus vite possible, après qu'elle se soit reposée et qu'ils la surveillent, on ne sait jamais... Il évita pour le moment d'en parler à Bak... Il le connaissait, il se ferait trop de soucis... Si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas bien grave. Enfin, il l'espérait.

La nuit tomba rapidement sur la petite ville côtière... La pluie n'avait pourtant pas cédé sa place... Summer s'était mise en pyjama, une chemise de nuit blanche en dentelles, et s'enroulait dans les draps chaud et moelleux. Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir... Elle réfléchissait... Qui donc lui avait parlé, et de quel danger la prévenait-on ? « L'œil de la Rose Noire »... Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Etait-ce une menace pour elle ? Elle agrippa par instinct son innocence et la serra contre elle, anxieuse. Elle faisait attention à chaque bruit... Le moindre coup de vent la faisait terriblement frissonner. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, elle tomba de fatigue...

Devant la porte de sa chambre, un traqueur faisait le guet, mal... Il dormait. L'autre le rejoignit, pour prendre la relève.

· Eh oh ! Réveille-toi vite !

· Hum ... Qui est là... Maman ?

· Mais nan crétin, c'est moi !

· Quoi ? Mais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

· Tu t'es endormi, imbécile !

· Nan ...! Et Mademoiselle Summer va bien ?

· Ca, on va bien le savoir...

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la porte en bois. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son partenaire, puis ouvrit lentement... La pièce était sombre.

· Mademoiselle Summer ?

Il s'arrêta net, regardant avec effroi la chambre vide. La jeune fille avait disparu !

Summer ouvrit doucement les yeux... Tout était si flou... Elle avait mal... Elle se sentait portée. Aïe... Sa tête était si lourde... Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle sentit une goutte fraîche lui tomber sur le bout du nez... La pluie ne voulait vraiment pas cesser... Pourquoi était-elle dehors, la nuit, par ce temps ? Et qui la portait ? Elle entendit des chuchotements...

· T'es sûr que c'est elle... Parce que si on se trompe...

· Mais, oui, crétin, regarde, elle a le collier. C'est bon !

Le collier ...? Elle se débattit faiblement. Puis, à nouveau, le noir...

Komui venait de raccrocher... Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil... Il prit sa tête dans ses grandes mains et soupira... Qu'arrivait-il ?

Summer rouvrit péniblement les yeux... Ses paupières étaient lourdes... Elle ne sentait plus la pluie... Où était-elle ? Elle se releva, encore sonnée. Elle tenta de se mettre debout, mais retomba de suite, attirée vers le sol... Quelque chose l'empêchait de se lever. Elle regarda ses mains, elles étaient enchaînées au sol froid. Après avoir vu cela, elle paniqua et commença à appeler à l'aide. Seul son écho répondit... La pièce était grande, les murs semblaient doux au contact... Du velours ? Mais, quel était cet endroit ? Une porte claqua... Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient... Trois silhouettes encapuchonnées s'approchaient. Les voix de tout à l'heure assaillirent de nouveau la petite... Elles se calmèrent dès que les silhouettes s'arrêtèrent devant la jeune fille. Celle au centre parla... Sa voix était celle d'une femme.

· Prépare-toi, Summer Chan, à recevoir l'ombre.

Summer reconnût illico la voix dans sa tête.

· Vous êtes celle qui m'a avertit au sujet de la rose noire ?

Elle se tut, apparemment surprise... Puis reprit, outrée.

· Idiote ! Je suis l'origine de la rose Noire... Appelle-moi la Princesse à la Cape Noire Sanglante !

Son ton était menacent... Summer avait vraiment peur... Puis la femme parla une langue totalement inconnue, et sortit des ténèbres un poignard gravé et orné... Elle n'en vit pas plus... La femme s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, lui prit violemment son petit visage entre ses mains...

· Nan... Je ne veux pas abimer un si beau visage...

A l'intérieur de sa capuche qui cachait une partie de son visage, elle réussit à discerner malgré la terreur qui l'accablait, un sourire... La femme attrapa son bras, et planta délicatement la lame dans une de ses veines. Summer gémit. Du sang coula... Elle baigna sa dague dedans, puis mit le peu de sang qu'elle avait récolté sous chaque œil de la jeune fille. Que préparait-elle ? Elle rangea rapidement le couteau.

· Maintenant, on passe aux choses sérieuses, ma chérie !

Summer était figée... Elle récita encore des paroles indescriptibles, les mains jointes sur son cœur... Pendant ce temps, ses deux acolytes lui retirèrent sa capuche avec soin, dévoilant son visage... C'était une très belle jeune femme au visage doux, avec de longs cheveux souples et noirs. Ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient rose pourpre. Quant à ses yeux... Ils étaient noirs... Complètement noir, sans blanc, rien, juste le vide, le néant, sans aucune expression... Et autour de celui de gauche, les pétales d'une rose rouge l'entouraient... Summer était horrifiée, qu'est-ce qu'elle était ? Pourtant, la femme n'était point enlaidie par cette particularité... Cela l'embellissait même... Elle finit sa récitation puis posa un regard fourbe sur la petite...

· Désolée... Mais, ça fait mal !

Summer trembla de tous ses membres. La jeune femme leva les bras au ciel. Puis cria : « Summer est à toi ! ». Sous l'effet de la terreur, Summer s'évanouit... Elle ne cauchemarda pas, mais ressentit une si grande douleur... Partout dans son corps, en commençant par ses yeux... Quelque chose entrait en elle... Mais quoi ? Le reste de son sommeil fut perturbé par une autre silhouette qui se cachait dans son esprit... Aucun visage, juste la noirceur du mal... Elle entendit des ricanements... Puis plus rien... Juste un autre murmure... « Ma pauvre chérie, je t'offre cet héritage. »

Au loin, une femme blonde observait la scène...


	16. Et il t'observera toute ta vie

Et la suite ! C'est un petit chapître ( oui, je sais ^^") qui me permet de conclure celui d'avant... La suite sera demain soir, je pense... Dites moi bien ce que vous en pensez... Sur ce, Bonne Lecture ! ;)

* * *

Chap 16 :... Et il t'observera toute ta vie.

Summer se réveilla en sursaut, essoufflée et encore choquée. Sa tête lui faisait si mal, et ses yeux la brûlaient... Elle regarda où elle était... La pièce était blanche, tout était calme... Soudain, quelqu'un lui prit sa main. Elle sursauta.

· Tout va bien, Summer. C'est fini. Je suis là, maintenant.

Cette voix avait le don de l'apaiser, elle tourna doucement la tête, et vit Bak, souriant, à ses côtés. Elle ne dit rien, l'observant juste. Puis lui sauta au cou, le serra de toutes ses forces, elle était sauvée maintenant, elle était de retour chez elle.

Summer eut beaucoup de visites. Bak était resté tout le temps de sa convalescence, oubliant son travail. Il avait été si inquiet... Lenalee aussi était venue, apportant en même temps plein de bouquets de fleurs, de la part d'elle et de tout les scientifiques, qui eux ne pouvaient pas sortir de leur bureau... Komui les exploitait vraiment... D'ailleurs, il vint aussi prendre des nouvelles, et en même temps s'excusa. Il s'en voulait... Finalement, il ne lui avait apporté que des soucis supplémentaires. Kanda lui rendit aussi visite... Il ne dit rien, juste un petit « Comment tu vas ? ». Est-ce qu'il s'est inquiété lui aussi ? Malgré tout, il venait chaque jour, même si il ne disait pas grand chose, sa présence comptait plus que tout. Klaud Nine venait aussi de temps en temps, lui apportant des livres à lire.

Finalement, Summer se remit vite. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Seul preuve de cette nuit bizarre, un tatouage qui apparaissait dans le haut de la nuque, caché par ses cheveux blond, quand elle ne les attachait pas. Ce tatouage était une rose noire aux pétales rouges. Summer avait la drôle d'impression que cette histoire n'était pas finie, car elle sentait cette force obscure tout au fond d'elle... Elle se promit qu'elle ferait tout pour la repousser quand elle se montrerait...


	17. Lavi, Bookman junior

Bonne Lecture ! ;) Et merci à Miss Riri-chan et Rose-Eliade pour les reviews ! :)

* * *

Chap 17 : Lavi, Bookman junior.

C'est cette année-là qu'elle rencontra Lavi, un nouvel exorciste. Elle n'avait pas été là le jour « J ». Elle était en mission en Italie, vers Pompéi. De retour, on lui avait parlé de lui, et surtout de son entrée fracassante... Il avait réussi à mettre Kanda vraiment hors de lui... Dans un sens, elle avait hâte de le rencontrer. Après avoir fait joyeusement son rapport à Komui, elle monta dans sa chambre pour y ranger ses affaires. Kanda l'attendait là, vers sa porte.

– Oh ! Kanda ! Tu es là !

Il ne dit rien, comme à son habitude... Summer rougit en passant devant lui. Depuis sa chambre, elle lui cria :

– Tu m'attends pour qu'on aille manger, c'est ça ?

– Oui.

– Bon je me dépêche alors... J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se changer et de prendre une douche. Elle sortit rapidement de sa chambre, toujours souriante.

– Allez, on y va ! Dit elle, pleine d'entrain.

Kanda se contenta de suivre.

Ils arrivèrent à la cantine. Déjà, elle était remplie... C'était tôt pourtant. Summer hésitait, elle brûlait d'envie de poser la question fatidique... Qui est ce Lavi ? Mais connaissant Kanda, il vallait mieux éviter... Elle dut alors lutter contre sa terrible curiosité, pour le moment... Ils commandèrent leur plateau, dans le plus grand des silences.

– D'habitude, tu es plus bavarde...

Summer, surprise, le regarda... Non, il fallait résister à la tentation...

– Ah... Ah bon ?

Kanda prit son plateau et commença à chercher deux places... Summer le suivait, toujours dans sa grande lutte mentale... Soudain un traqueur intervint.

– Kanda. Komui veut te refiler une mission.

Kanda se retourna vers Summer. Elle avait compris, il devait s'en aller.

– J'arrive.

Il partit donc, pour sa nouvelle mission, laissant Summer seule.

– Summer ! On est là !

Elle tourna la tête. C'était Lenalee et quelques uns des scientifiques, qui avaient apparemment réussi à s'enfuir du laboratoire. Elle sourit, puis répondit au signe que lui faisait la jeune Lee. En arrivant, elle remarqua une touffe de cheveux rouge... Qui était-ce ? Elle s'installa, saluant chaleureusement tous ceux qui étaient présents.

– Summer je te présente Lavi. C'est un nouveau.

– Striiiiiiiiiiiiiike ! S'écria-t-il.

Summer marqua un léger temps d'arrêt. Il était vraiment original physiquement... Ses cheveux roux, son bandeau de pirate, son bandana, son oeil bien vert qui se transforme en coeur... Malgré tout, il était mignon.

– Salut ! Moi c'est Lavi...

– Oui, je sais. Dit elle simplement.

– Et toi, c'est Summer, non ? Très joli nom !

– Merci !

– Bon, arrête de l'embêter ! Intervint Lenalee.

Summer sourit... Il était marrant, en tout cas, il en avait l'air... Elle comprit pourquoi il avait agacé Kanda.

Ils continuèrent de manger... Les scientifiques repartirent au travail, avec leur habituelle motivation...

– Au fait, Summer, il paraît que tu es à peu près la seule à être assez proche de Kanda ici... Demanda Lavi.

– Oui... Je suppose...

– Et il est toujours comme ça...

– C'est Kanda !

– C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous êtes tout le temps ensemble...

Le silence s'installa...

– Tu es amoureuse de lui, hein ? Dit-il, avec un air faussement détaché.

Lenalee s'arrêta de manger, puis fixa la jeune fille... Summer rougit, et baissa les yeux... Puis elle releva la tête, et sourit.

– Peut-être bien.

Au moins, elle était franche... Lavi l'observa intensément, comme si il essayait de sonder son âme... Summer ne comprenait pas bien son attitude, et du coup le regarda aussi dans les yeux, sans savoir pourquoi. Lenalee observa la scène, gênée... Elle ne savait pas trop comment y interpréter...

– Rah, Lavi ! On ne regarde pas une jeune fille comme ça ! S'énerva cette dernière tout en le frappant à la tête.

– Aïeuh ! Ca fait mal ! Me maltraite pas, Lenalee !

– Je ne veux rien entendre !

Elle tira Lavi par l'oreille, puis s'éloigna d'ici, après avoir fait un clin d'oeil à Summer. Cette dernière sourit, finit vite son repas, puis partit en direction de sa chambre. Lavi était vraiment étrange, mais bizarrement, elle sentait qu'elle allait l'apprécier... C'est comme cela qu'elle rencontra le future Bookman.

* * *

Et voila un autre chapître qui s'achève... ^^ Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Si vous avez des questions, je répondrais ;D .

Et, oui, Miss Riri-chan, j'ai voulu faire un petit clin d'oeil à ton voyage )


	18. Allen, la tignasse blanche

Hey ! Et voici la suite ! Merci à Miss Riri-Chan et Rose-Eliade pour leur commentaire. ^^

( Le titre est complétement ... Euh, comment dire... Nul ? Oui, c'est ça ^^")

* * *

Chap 18 : Allen, la tignasse blanche.

Deux ans passèrent... Summer avait donc 17 ans maintenant. Elle avait bien grandi... Son uniforme restait le même, tandis que ses cheveux blonds sont toujours attachés en couettes, rappelant encore et toujours sa naïveté de petite fille. Malgré tout, son visage avait changé, il était moins enfantin. Oui, maintenant, elle était grande. Comme toutes adolescentes normales, elle avait pris des formes... Ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Lavi, d'ailleurs. Dans le fond, grandir ne l'avait pas changer dans son caractère... Elle reste toujours la petite fille qu'elle était, enthousiaste mais fragile... Elle lisait toujours, appelait quoi qu'il arrive son père chaque soir, mangeait chaque midi avec Kanda quand ils le pouvaient. Ses vieilles habitudes ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Ses cauchemars étaient moins fréquents aussi... Ou du moins ce n'était plus les même. Le massacre avait laissé sa place aux ténèbres. Ils étaient pour l'instant moins intenses que leurs prédécesseurs... Quelques fois, elle entendait un ricanement sournois, puis « Il t'observera jusqu'à ta mort. Tel est mon cadeau empoisonné... ». Et une sombre silhouette apparaissait devant Summer, puis disparaîssait, aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Ils n'étaient pas si effrayant, pour l'instant. Il est vrai que des phénomènes étranges lui était arrivée récemment...

Comme son tatouage qui avait changé de place après un entrainement qui avait vite dégénéré d'après les témoins... D'après certains dire, elle avait eu des sortes de tremblements, puis avait gémi, hurlé de douleur. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs et du sang coulait de ceux-ci... Pendant cette courte période, elle avait acquis une grande puissance... Mais elle avait réussi à se contrôler... Ce moment n'avait duré que très peu de temps... Durant cet incident, elle avait senti une brûlure dans la nuque, qui descendit dans le bas de son dos. Son tatouage mystérieux s'était logé là, tout seul... Summer avait ressenti une grande force qui essayait de prendre le contrôle, et elle n'était pas du bien... Komui l'avait interrogé à ce sujet, et tous ses amis aussi... Mais elle ne savait rien, elle ne comprenait pas mieux qu'eux... Elle savait juste que cette puissance dévastatrice qu'elle avait repoussé était ce cadeau empoisonné... Elle se jura alors de toujours utiliser son innocence uniquement, de ne jamais avoir recourt au mal, qu'elle se devait de ne jamais l'utiliser... Mais réussira-t-elle à le repousser longtemps ?

Pendant les combats, ce pouvoirs ténébreux menaçait toujours de prendre le contrôle, alors elle devait lutter contre à chaque fois, ce qui l'affaiblissait et la rendait vulnérable par rapport aux akumas... Elle y arrivait toujours... Mais tous s'inquiétaient pour elle...

Malgré tout la vie continuait... Summer n'avait pas pour autant changé, et restait la même.

Et encore une fois, un exorciste arriva. Summer ne l'avait pas encore rencontré, trop occupée à lire un de ses nouveaux bouquins, qui s'appelait « Loveless ». On racontait qu'il avait fait une drôle d'entrée : un combat contre Kanda. Rien que ça... Les nouveaux faisaient toujours bonne impression chez Kanda... « Il faudrait que j'aille lui dire bonjours... » pensa Summer... Mais jusque là, elle ne l'avait croisé nul part, comme si il s'était évaporé.

Il était midi. Summer sortit de sa chambre après une lecture entière du recueil de poèmes. Elle se dirigea donc lentement vers la cantine. Ah, elle rêvait de bons pancakes... Depuis qu'elle y avait goûté avec Klaud Nine, elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer... En entrant, elle bavait déjà, plongée dans ses rêves de nourritures exquises... Elle attendit dans la queue. Cette fois-ci, il y avait beaucoup de monde, comme par hasard. Mais son tour arrivait vite... Juste devant elle, il y avait une touffe blanche. Et il ne manquait pas d'appétit, celui-là... « Mitarashi Dango, Frites, Steak, Poulet, Soupe Miso, Pizza... » Et la liste ne s'arrêtait pas... Summer n'en revenait pas... Il devait être en pleine croissance pour manger autant... Ce garçon se retourna, et vit le regard étonné de la jeune fille.

– Ah... Oui, c'est mon innocence qui fait ça... Dit-il, embarrassé en se grattant la tête.

– Oh, je vois. Tu as une arme simbiotique...

– Oui... Je m'appelle Allen, je suis « nouveau » ici.

– Ah, je me disais bien. Salut, moi c'est Summer.

Summer sourit, elle le rencontrait enfin... Elle commanda à son tour, puis ils cherchèrent une table où ils pourraient mieux faire connaissance. Une fois installés...

– Mais tu as quel âge ?

– Ah... On me le demande souvent... J'ai 15 ans. Ne te fie pas à mes cheveux...

– Eh bien, tu es jeune...

– Pas tant que ça. Tu dois avoir mon âge, non ?

– Non ! J'ai 17 ans. Je suis plus vieille que toi...

Allen semblait surpris...

– Désolé, c'est juste que...

– Oui, je sais... Je ne fais pas du tout mon âge. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave...

En effet, Summer avait l'habitude... Tout le monde lui mettrait facilement quinze ans, avec son côté frais et enfantin... Ses couettes vont particulièrement dans ce sens... La conversation dura... Jusqu'à ce que...

– Tiens, tu as déjà fini ?

– Oui, je suis rapide... Mais, toi, tu ne m'as pas parlé de ton innocence...

– Eh bien, mon innocence est ceci...

Elle sortit de sa poche un petit bâton gravé en bois.

– Ce bâtonnet ?

– Oui ! Mais tu serais surpris de voir à quoi il ressemble en vrai !

Elle sourit, Allen comprit tout de suite où elle voulait en venir...

– Bon, moi je dois y aller... Lenalee voulait que j'aille l'aider pour ses courses en ville...

– C'est vrai ? tu vas devoir porter ses sacs alors...

Oui, Allen le savait bien... C'est pour cela qu'il redoutait d'y aller...

– Alors bonne chance ! Je serais bien venue t'aider, mais le maréchal Nine tient à m'entrainer. Aurevoir, Allen !

Et elle partit, laissant Allen entre les mains dépensières de Lenalee, qui venait tout juste d'arriver...

* * *

Donc, voilà, Summer-Chan rencontre Allen. Pour la suite, une mission avec Lavi et Kanda...

Aussi, il y a eu des petits éclaircissements sur ce mystérieux héritage que Summer a reçu...

Si c'est pas très clair, demandez-moi... Desfois, je peux mal m'expliquer...

Laissez moi des reviews, ça m'aide à savoir votre avis sur cette histoire ! :)


	19. Vive les pathelins perdus

Le chapître 19 ! ^^ Je sais, j'avais dit que j'arrêtais la publication journalière, mais que voulez vous... Je suis inspirée et j'écris vite ! J'ai beaucoup d'avance alors j'essaie de ne pas vous faire patienter. :) Donc je publie !

Et une GRANDE PENSEE POUR LE JAPON QUI EST EN GROSSE GROSSE GALERE CES DERNIERS TEMPS... Je prie pour que tout s'arrange pour le mieux...

Sur ce , BONNE LECTURE ! ;)

* * *

Chap 19 : Vive les pathelins perdus !

Allen était vraiment un bon garçon. Summer et lui était facilement devenus amis. Elle lui parlait beaucoup, et lui la comprenait bien. Ils se faisaient mutuellement confiance.

Summer venait de se réveiller, la nuit avait été agitée... Encore... Elle se traina lentement jusqu'à la salle de bain commune... Personne n'était là. Normal, personne n'avait idée de se lever si tôt. Summer, elle, avait une mission ce matin, avec Lavi et Kanda. Elle devait être prête... Elle se prépara, essayant d'oublier ses pensées de la nuit. Une fois habillée et propre, elle alla toquer à la porte de Lavi. Aucunes réponses... Elle l'appela une fois, toujours rien. Il devait encore dormir, comme à son habitude. Elle n'osa pas entrer, préférant aller chercher Kanda avant... Elle le laissera entrer, avec sa douce et bonne humeur, accompagné de Mugen, son merveilleux sabre. Et elle avait eu raison : Kanda, impatient, avait défoncé la porte en hurlant, puis avait délicatement sorti le rouquin de ses rêves quelques peu douteux. Du coup, Lavi n'était pas de bonne humeur... Ca en faisait deux... Le voyage s'annonçait joyeux, tiens ! Ou allaient-ils, déjà ? En France... Mais dans quelle ville... Ah, elle avait oublié... Il faut dire qu'elle ne devait pas être bien connue...

En arrivant, son hypothèse fut justifiée... Qui connaissait Saint Marcel ? Personne, biensûr ! Ce village de paysan n'était déjà pas très grand et peu civilisé... Ca ne dérangeait pas du tout Summer... Par contre, les deux autres... Elle se souvenait encore de leur tête quand le charriot de foin les avait déposé... Cela allait de pire en pire, cette mission...

Déjà leur mauvaise humeur, mais en plus de ça, la pluie et l'orage maintenant ! Maudit soit ce village et sa météo ! Ils se mirent donc à courir jusqu'à une petite ferme pour s'abriter. Ils arrivèrent, trempés et essouflés. Lavi se laissa tomber dans la paille et la boue, près des cochons, tandis que Kanda le regardait avec un air de dégoût, et Summer riait. Lavi avait vraiment tout gagné aujourd'hui... Il se releva lentement, avec une très bonne odeur...

– Rah... C'est pas vrai... Toutes les filles vont me fuir maintenant... Se lamenta-t-il.

– Parce qu'elles te fuyaient pas déjà ?

Oh, Kanda était en forme finalement...

– Maieuh ! Pourquoi t'est pas gentil Yuu ?

– Rappelle moi encore par mon prénom et je te coupe en cube pour après te vendre à un boucher, compris !

– Et c'est reparti... Murmura Summer.

La dispute dura encore longtemps... Quand soudain, Lavi ignora Kanda pour se tourner vers une Summer plus qu'ennuyée par leurs disputes quotidiennes...

– En fait, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

C'en était trop pour Kanda.

– Raaaaaah ! Stupide lapin ! Tu sais même pas notre mission !

– C'est vrai ! C'est quoi déjà ?

Summer avait, elle aussi, oublié... Leur querelle lui avait fait sortir de sa tête ce léger détail...

– Ah, pas toi aussi ! S'exaspéra Kanda.

– Tu le sais Kanda ? Demanda Summer.

– ...

Léger temps d'arrêt pour Kanda, en pleine réflexion.

– Ah ah ! Alors, qu'as tu à répondre Yuu ? Se moqua Lavi.

Kanda était si énervé que l'on aurait pu voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles...

– Bon je me casse !

– C'est votre dernier mot, Yuu ? S'exclama Lavi, fier de sa réplique... Il n'eut en réponse qu'un regard méprisant de son compagnon, qui le calma rapidement. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que Lavi et Summer...

– Quel mauvais caractère ! Souffla Lavi.

Summer sourit, il avait raison. Elle s'installa sur un vieux banc en bois grinçant. Lavi vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. Silence...

– Nan mais franchement, on devait faire quoi ici ?

– J'en sais vraiment rien... Ca avait un vague rapport avec la ferme, je crois...

Lavi écarquilla les yeux.

– Cette ferme ?

– Probablement... Pourquoi ?

Summer ne devait pas saisir... Lavi prit son maillet, guettant le moindre akuma... Summer continuait dans sa grande réflexion.

– Ah, je crois que je m'en rappelle : une vieille ferme était la proie d'attaques fréquentes d'akuma... Et seule, au fin fond de la grange, réussissait à survivre une chèvre qui savait parler... Ah ! J'ai hâte de voir une chèvre qui parle ! Ca doit être génial !

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, l'une d'entre elles lui revint à la figure. Elle ravala sa salive. « Attaques fréquentes d'akumas ... » Oups, pas bon ! Elle se releva instinctivement, puis se plaça aux côté du rouquin, dos à dos. Elle sortit son innocence, puis scrupta la ferme.

– Ah, t'as enfin compris, Summer...

Il sourit, amusé et surtout habitué à sa naïveté... Après un petit moment, aucuns signes hostiles à détecter... Ils se décontractèrent alors.

– Pfyou ... En fait tout va bien...

– Oui... On devrait peut-être fouiller la ferme pour trouver l'innocence, et cette chèvre...

Lavi acquiéça, puis s'exécuta. Il partit à droite, Summer à gauche.

Summer marchait depuis quelques minutes... Toujours rien... Oh ! C'est pas vrai ! Elle voulait la voir, cette chèvre bavarde ! Quand soudain, elle aperçut une lumière au loin... La chèvre bavarde ! Ca devait être ça ! Elle courut jusqu'à elle, puis remarqua avec effroi qu'elle avait été sauvagement massacrée... Les marques des akumas apparaissaient sur tout son corps. Elle avait été victime du poison de ces monstres... La chèvre tomba en poussière, laissant s'échapper de sa carcasse de la fumée empoisonnée... Summer mit sa main sur son visage, afin de ne pas finir de la même façon que ce pauvre animal... Elle fouilla dans ses restes avec dégoût, pour trouver l'innocence... Elle l'attrapa, la rangea dans sa poche, puis recouvra le cadavre de la chèvre... Pauvre bête... Derrière elle, une chose l'observait, en riant sadiquement. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de Summer, qui ne réagit que trop tard...

Lavi avait continué de fouiller, et rien ! Il chercha donc à rejoindre Summer. Peut-être avait-elle eut plus de chance de son côté... Il marcha rapidement, il avait un mauvais présentiment... Il sursauta, il avait entendu des coups de feu, un combat... Non, il n'y avait eu qu'un tir... Des Akumas ! Il se précipita vers l'endroit d'où venait ces bruits, et en arrivant, il fut stupéfait. Summer était allongée, au centre de la pièce sombre et en ruine, avec du sang qui coulait de sa blessure au ventre. Non ! Elle avait été touchée...

– Summer ! Cria Lavi.

– Lavi... Murmura-t-elle faiblement.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive ! Summer !

Dans sa course, un akuma de niveau deux sortit de l'ombre et l'attaqua, suivit d'autres de niveau un. Lavi prit alors son maillet, et se prépara à combattre, à contre-coeur. Il jetait tout de même des coups d'oeil à la jeune Summer, qui tremblait et essayait de résister contre le poison mortelle de ces créatures... Mais déjà les étoiles noires de la mort apparaissaient sur tout son corps... Summer allait vraiment mourir ?

* * *

Vous allez sûrement penser que mon but dans cette histoire est de faire souffrir cette pauvre Summer-Chan... x) Mais non, contrairement aux apparences, ce n'est pas du tout mon but ! ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :) Dites moi bien ce que vous en pensez ;D


	20. Lavi et Summer

Le chapître 2O ! Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Chap 2O : Lavi et Summer.

Summer souffrait. Elle sentait le poison évoluer en elle, contaminant tout ses membres. Elle lutta, mais maintenant, c'était trop tard... Elle regarda une dernière fois Lavi, puis ferma les yeux. Elle entendit le cri de ce dernier, mais aussi ce ricanement qu'elle connaissait si bien...

– Ah ah ah ! Tu es vraiment pitoyable, ma chère !

– Qui est tu ?

L'ombre s'approcha lentement, mais Summer ne pouvait distinguer correctement ses traits... Juste sa silhouette paraissait féminine... Elle ne voyait pas son visage, mais elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. Un sourire fourbe...

– Je suis le présent offert à ta lignée, Summer. Répondit-elle simplement.

– Je ne veux pas de toi ! Repars d'où tu viens !

Elle rit. Puis déclara, amusée :

– On ne se débarrasse pas de moi !

Puis Summer ressentit cette grande force prendre sa place, pour lutter contre sa fin si proche...

Lavi avait hurlé, le poison la tuait... Il acheva les derniers akumas, puis courrut rejoindre la jeune fille. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle était encore chaude... Pourtant, les pentacles étaient là ! Comment ? Il la secoua, la forçant à ouvrir les yeux. Il poussa un cri d'horreur... Ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs. Encore ce don lugubre...

Le « vieux panda » lui en avait parlé... Il s'agit d'un pouvoir héréditaire qui se transmet de mère en fille. Ce don maudit ne laisse aucun répit et possède une conscience propre. Quant à la fondatrice de cette magie noire, elle se fait surnommer « La princesse à la cape noire sanglante »... Elle est à la base de tout, et prend un plaisir malsain à le faire perdurer chez ses filles, ses petites-filles, ses arrières petites filles... Elle le décrit comme un gain de puissance servant à protéger sa longue lignée. Mais il faut parfaitement l'utiliser, sinon, il vous ronge. C'est tout ce qu'indiquaient les archives de Bookman, rien de plus...

Les marques sur sa peau pâle commencèrent à disparaître... Alors cet « oeil » les protège vraiment... Dans son propre intérêt biensûr. Le poison des Akumas ne marchent donc pas sur Summer... Lavi soupire, soulagé. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Summer commence à gémir, tremble et transpire... Le pouvoir essaye de prendre le contrôle. Que faire ? Lavi panique. Comment la faire revenir à elle ? Il l'appelle, essaye de la réveiller. Mais elle semble absente, ailleurs. Du sang commence à couler lentement de ses yeux sur ses joues... Vite, il faut dire quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce qui la ferait revenir...? Dans un ultime essai, Lavi s'approche d'elle, lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, et l'embrasse sur son front brûlant. Il se dégage ensuite, observant attentivement son visage. Etrangement, elle ne tremble plus, sa température baisse progressivement, son sommeil n'est plus agité... Elle semble apaisée... Alors, il pouvait stopper sa douleur. Doucement, ses paupières s'ouvrèrent. Juste au-dessus d'elle, Lavi la regardait, satisfait.

– Lavi...

– Oui, je suis là. Tu m'as fait peur ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Sa voix tremblante le trahissait. Des larmes perlèrent sur les joues de Summer.

– Merci... Lavi, merci... Dit-elle faiblement.

– Derien.

Il la serra contre lui, se préparant à la porter dans ses bras. Il se redressa et commença à marcher.

– Il faut qu'on retrouve l'autre râleur... Rahlalala... La tête qu'il va faire quand il va savoir qu'il a tout loupé ! Rigola Lavi.

Summer ne répondit pas. Son expression de visage était très sérieuse. Lavi allait lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, quand elle s'approcha de lui, tout doucement... Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, Lavi ne réagissait pas, surpris. Summer l'embrassa tendrement, puis se blottit à nouveau contre lui. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça... Elle dit juste :

– Pour ce que tu m'as dit, tout à l'heure...

Lavi se tut. Puis continua silencieusement sa route... Il n'en revenait pas, mais préférait ne rien dire, pour ne pas gâcher ce moment. Malgré tout, il rougissait, ce qui le gênait...

* * *

Summer a eu chaud ! Mais la Rose Noire ne la laissera pas mourir si facilement... C'est dans son intérêt... Sinon, elle meurt aussi. Malgré tout, elle essaye encore de reprendre le contrôle...

Les choses avancent... Eh, oui, retournement de situation pour Summer-Chan ! ^^ Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	21. L'éloignement du héros

Et voici la suite... Bonne Lecture !

Et Merci à Miss Riri-Chan, Nitnelav .D et Rose-Eliade pour leur review... :)

* * *

Chap 21 : L'éloignement du héros...

Depuis ce petit moment, Lavi et Summer sortait plus ou moins ensemble. Ils étaient le petit couple mascotte de la Congrégation. Tous se ravirent en les voyant ensemble. Sauf quelques personnes...

En commançant par Bookman. Cette amourette détournerait complètement Lavi de son objectif, celui de devenir Bookman, et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Biensûr, il avait plusieurs fois tenté de le faire revenir à la raison. Mais Lavi, borné comme il était, ne l'écoutait pas et l'ignorait, lui rétorquant qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire. Mais un Bookman doit rester en tout lieux imparciale et franc dans sa collecte d'informations pour l'histoire. Son seul but est de coucher les faits de l'histoire sur le papier, sans aucun jugement personnel... Mais Lavi se détournait de cette vocation, car maintenant, Summer était quelqu'un de cher à ses yeux, et ses autres amis le devenaient aussi... Bookman ne pouvait se permettre de perdre à nouveau un disciple, il était trop vieux, c'est pour cela qu'il fera tout pour faire cesser ces absurdités... Mais à quel prix ? Lavi devrait alors vivre seul jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, sans attaches, sans rien... Mais c'était le prix à payer pour devenir cet homme qui observe l'histoire, et qui la décrit dans tout les détails, même les plus sombres... Ce sacrifice, lui aussi l'avait accepté, plus jeune... Et maintenant, Lavi va le faire.

Dans l'ombre, quelqu'un d'autre n'appréciait pas ce nouveau couple... Et cette personne c'est Kanda. Kanda... Qui aurait cru qu'il serait jaloux... Etait-il aussi amoureux de Summer ? Non. Enfin, il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange... Pas de l'amour comme on pourrait le penser, mais une autre sorte... Pour lui, c'était impossible à comprendre. Tout ce qu'il sentait dans son coeur était de la jalousie pûre... Elle le rongeait à chaque fois que Summer était avec lui... Lui, Lavi. Pourquoi ? Avant, Summer ne voyait que par Kanda, elle n'avait que lui, son sauveur. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle s'était liée avec d'autres personnes, d'autres personnes que lui... Voilà d'où venait cette jalousie, il n'acceptait pas de n'être qu'une personne parmi d'autre dans ses proches qui lui sont chers... Et du coup, ce dernier éprouvait du ressentiment pour celle qui comptait énormément pour lui. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus, disparaissait de son monde... Est-ce qu'un héros ferait ça ?

Summer l'avait remarqué... Il partait peu à peu loin d'elle, la délaissant lentement... Son sauveur, celui qu'elle pensait aimer... Finalement, elle s'était rendu compte que Lavi comptait beaucoup pour elle... Mais Kanda aussi. Bon sang ! Avec qui voulait-elle être ? Kanda, depuis lontemps lui avait montré qu'il tenait à elle, mais bizarrement, il ne faisait rien, et Summer aussi. Du coup, tout stagna. Et elle le remplaça doucement par quelqu'un d'autre, qui voulait d'elle comme elle l'aurait voulu. Longtemps, son coeur se remplit de doutes, et de remords... Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et souffrait. Kanda lui en voulait, et s'en allait. Et Lavi ressentait lui aussi son malaise.

Or, les mois passèrent, et Summer ne doutait plus maintenant. Kanda était loin, mais elle était sûre de ses sentiments, elle aimait Lavi, et se laissait aller. Plus de petit repas entre eux le midi, plus d'entrainement... Plus rien. Ils ne se parlaient presque plus... Mais Summer ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner Lavi pour lui... Que faire ? Elle était perdue. Elle avait bien tenter de lui reparler, mais lui restait froid, plus que d'habitude. Elle était profondément triste... Kanda n'était pas n'importe qui pour elle, elle tenait tant à lui... Sans lui, sa vie se serait achevée bien tôt... Elle lui en serait reconnaissante jusqu'à la fin. Elle se rappelait que, petite, elle avait imaginé vivre avec lui toute sa vie... Même si son caractère restait dans l'enfance, ses sentiments, eux, évoluaient... Kanda n'était tout simplement plus son prince charmant. Quelqu'un avait pris sa place. Mais Kanda ne le comprenait pas...

Alors, c'était vrai... « Ceux qui sont proches ne sont là que dans l'éphémère, ils partent tous un jour... » Elle avait tant espéré que cette réalité ne s'applique pas, rien que dans son cas, au moins avec lui.

* * *

Les choses se compliquent doucement... Que préserve le futur ( ou plutôt l 'auteur ^^) à la jeune Summer-Chan ... ?


	22. Sacrifice

Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent... Et particulièrement à ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! Donc merci à Krow-chan, Miss Riri-chan et Nitnelav .D !

Bonne Lecture ! ^^

* * *

Chap 22 : Sacrifice.

Les secondes s'écoulaient, les nuages s'évaporaient dans le ciel... La vie continuait son cours. Summer était dans le réfectoire. Elle venait de finir de manger son assiette de pancakes, seule. Lavi, Lenalee et Allen étaient en mission, tandis que Kanda n'était encore une fois pas venu. Elle soupira profondément. La pièce se vidait lentement. Elle en profita pour lire un peu ce bouquin qu'elle adorait, « Candide ». Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle s'identifiait énormément au personnage principal. Sa naïveté la touchait, et elle prenait plaisir à découvrir son aventure, tout en remarquant que leur pensée était souvent semblable... Maintenant, elle était installée confortablement dans sa chaise, et était plongée dans cet univers philosophique. Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se tourna. Bookman était là, avec une expression très sérieuse sur le visage. Que voulait-il ?

– Bonjours, Bookman ! S'exclama-t-elle.

– Summer, j'ai à te parler, suis moi s'il-te-plaît...

Summer, étonnée, le regarda s'éloigner. Il avait l'air étrange... Elle le suivit donc, sans bien savoir ce qui allait arriver.

– Est-ce que l'on pourrait aller dans ta chambre ? Ce sera plus tranquile...

– Euh... Oui.

Ainsi, ils allèrent jusqu'à sa chambre. Le voyage fut silencieux et pesant. Bookman était vraiment bizarre. Ils entrèrent, puis il commença à parler...

– Summer... Tu as conscience du rôle de Lavi, n'est-ce pas ?

Summer le dévisagea, que voulait-il lui dire...?

– Oui, Lavi est celui qui vous succedera en tant qu'héritier des Bookmen...

Il acquiécia. Ou voulait-il en venir ?

– C'est pour cela que je te demande d'arrêter de le fréquenter.

– Pardon ?

Summer n'en revenait pas.

– Lavi doit prendre la succession. En tant que futur Bookman, il doit impérativement couper les liens qui consumeraient son imparciabilité. Lavi doit avant tout rester un observateur neutre. C'est pourquoi je te demande de mettre fin à votre petite amourette. As-tu compris, petite ?

Summer ne réagissait plus, elle restait immobile, vide. Les paroles du vieil homme lui revenait en tête...

– Je... Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas...

Il la fixa sévèrement.

– Penses avant tout à Lavi. C'est sa destinée, son but dans la vie. Si tu le lui enlèves, que lui restera-t-il ? Penses-y, petite.

Bookman sortit. Summer se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ces dernières phrases l'avaient fait sursauter. C'était les seules qu'elles considéraient comme sensées.

– Lavi... murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix tremblait... Rompre avec Lavi... Cette idée l'effrayait, lui brisait le coeur. Mais Bookman avait réellement raison. Elle allait entacher son avenir. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas être celle qui compromettrait son destin. Tous les deux allaient pourtant souffrir... Mais c'était le prix à payer... Pour lui, elle était prête à se sacrifier. Elle réfléchit encore lontemps, allongée sur son lit... Etait-ce le bon choix ? Oui... Même si elle allait avoir mal, Lavi était trop important... Sa décision était prise.

* * *

Franchement... En me relisant, comme ça, j'ai vraiment l'impression de vouloir la faire souffrir... Quelle cruelle auteur je fais ! x)

Bah ! Elle sera bien heureuse un jour !

Alors, ça vous a plu ?


	23. La descente aux enfers

Le chapître 23 ! L'histoire avance... :) Bonne lecture !

Et merci à Miss Riri-chan, Nitnelav .D, Krow-chan et Rose-Eliade pour leur reviews... :D

* * *

Chap 23 : La descente aux enfers...

Summer s'était finalement expliquée avec Lavi. Juste avant, elle avait affiché une expression triste, mais calme et résignée... Sans cesse, elle s'était murmurée « Pour lui »... La seule raison. Elle lui avait tout dit, qu'il ne fallait plus qu'ils soit ensembles, pour le bien de son futur titre : Bookman. Biensûr, elle n'avait pas parler de Bookman lui-même et de sa « demande ». Elle avait dit que c'était son choix, rien d'autre. Pendant tout ce temps, elle baissait les yeux, elle n'aurait pas pû supporter son regard... Lavi s'apprêta à partir en silence, il n'avait jusque là rien dit. Soudain il se retourna et hurla.

– Pourquoi, Summer, hein ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

Summer le regarda à ce moment, il était si désamparé, furieux et triste. Comprenant qu'elle ne répondrait pas, il se retourna, et s'éloigna pour de bon. Summer resta là. Elle pleurait. C'était trop dur. Puis elle répéta à voix basse « Pour lui, Pour lui, Pour lui, Pour lui... », comme pour se convaincre, et s'effondra.

La chambre était sombre... Mais pas vide, car Summer était là, recroquevillée dans un coin. Elle pleurait. Cela faisait un mois que Lavi et elle s'était définitivement disputés. Depuis, son existence est vide, elle est seule. Tous étaient partis, tous... Lavi l'évitait par tout les moyens, la blessure était trop forte. Allen et Lenalee étaient toujours occupés ensembles. Klaud Nine en mission. Komui, ce qui est fort étrange, était au travail... Et Kanda, il la détestait, dans un sens...

/ Flash Back /

Summer ne pouvait plus tenir, pourquoi Kanda ne lui parlait plus ? Elle se sentait si mal sans lui... elle voulait lui demander, savoir une fois pour toute. Il allait partir mais elle le rattrapa par la main. Il se retourna.

– Kanda... Pourquoi tu n'es plus là ? Pourquoi ?

Sa voix était teintée de désespoir. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il la toisa quelques secondes, puis déclara froidement :

– A partir de maintenant, il te faudra te débrouiller sans moi. Laisse moi.

Summer le dévisagea, choqué. Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ? Il s'éloigna. Summer lacha sa main, qui tomba mollement le long de son corps. Il ferma la porte. Elle hurla alors :

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, hein, pour que tu m'abandonnes ? Kanda !

De l'autre côté de la porte, Kanda l'avait entendu. Mais il n'en pris pas compte et s'en alla.

/ Fin du Flash Back /

Il l'avait trahi... Oui, celui qu'elle admirait, tellement qu'elle était devenu aveugle, celui qu'elle prenait pour un héros, qu'elle croyait invincible... Il l'avait égoïstement laissé tomber. Il se fichait d'elle, elle n'était rien ! Rien ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Elle se rappelle encore de son regard qui lui avait glacé le sang, qui l'avait finalement brisée après de nombreuses fissures... Ses larmes continuaient de couler. En y réfléchissant bien, sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession de fausses joies. Jamais son bonheur ne durait. La fatalité prenait un malin plaisir à s'acharner sur elle... « Les proches ne sont là que dans l'éphémère, ils partent tous un jours... » Cette phrase, elle la détestait tant. Elle haïssait cette cruelle vérité. Elle avait cru, avant. Maintenant, elle s'enterre dans sa chambre, dans la noirceur de la peine et du désespoir. Personne ne viendrait de toute façon, personne n'était là. Elle fermait les volets, ne supportant ce soleil, auquel on l'avait tant comparée autrefois, qui brillait et brillait encore, oubliant que tous ne vivent pas dans le bonheur, comme il aimerait le faire croire. Elle entendait encore ces ricanements malsains dans sa tête. Ils se moquaient d'elle... Lui criait sa solitude. La solitude... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle plonge encore une fois dans son triste gouffre...? Summer s'était pourtant liée à d'autres personnes... Mais elles ne venaient pas, ne se souciaient pas d'elle. Elle souffrait, et personne ne s'inquiétait de son pauvre sort. Lenalee, Klaud Nine, Komui, les scientifiques, Allen, Lavi, Kanda et ... Qui manquait-il ? Summer réfléchit... Papa ! Lui ne l'abandonnerait pas, elle en était sûre... Il était le seul qui lui restait. Déterminée, elle se leva et s'habilla. Elle fit sa valise. Elle devait quitter ce lieu. C'est à ce moment que Summer se vit dans la glace... Ses couettes... Elle les détestait aussi ! Elle arracha ses pinces, et ses longs cheveux blonds retombèrent sur ses petites et frêles épaules. Elle allait sortir, mais Summer se rappela qu'elle oubliait ses livres. Elle commença à en prendre quelques uns, puis son regard s'arrêta sur « Candide »... Elle eut une crise de colère et jeta violemment ce bouquin contre le mur en hurlant sa rage. Les candides n'avaient pas leur place dans ce monde. Elle ferma de nouveau sa valise... Il était temps de sortir de cette horrible pièce.

* * *

Ouah ! J'avoue que ce chap là a été dur à écrire... Il fallait bien exprimer les sentiments de Summer-chan... Ca a pas été de la tarte ! x) Je savais exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, mais le plus dure est d'y coucher sur le papier... J'espère j'ai bien réussi...

Et aussi, j'ai découvert récemment une chanson magnifique... Et quand j'ai regardé les paroles... Ca a été un choc ! Ca représente éxactement la relation de Kanda et Summer à ce stade de l'histoire... ( enfin, du point de vue de Summer-chan...) La musique est Angels, de Within temptation. Allez voir, c'est sublime ! ;) Et dites moi si vous pensez pareil... ;D


	24. Le départ

Merci à Krow-chan, Miss Riri-chan et Rose-Eliade pour leur review ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

Et, aussi, **IMPORTANT** : Bientôt, je vais faire passer un petit interview à la petite Summer. Et toutes les questions que je vais lui poser seront les votre ^^ Donc si vous voulez savoir qqch sur elle, laissez-moi la question en review, ou encore envoyez-la moi en message, comme vous voulez... Elle y répondra ;D

* * *

Chapître 24 : Le départ.

Les scientifiques devaient travailler... Mais ils prirent le temps de s'arrêter. Summer était entrée violemment pour se précipiter dans le bureau de ce « fumiste ». Elle avait une valise à la main. Elle partait ?

Komui n'en revenait pas, devant lui, Summer, méconnaissable, les yeux rougies, lui demandait si elle pouvait partir à la branche asiatique quelques temps seulement.

– Je ne sais pas, Summer...

Summer ne disait rien, elle se contentait de le regarder fixement, Komui fut frappé par sa détresse.

– Qu'y a t-il ?

– Rien, je veux retourner là bas, s'il-te-plaît.

Komui ne comprenait pas... Elle ne semblait vraiment pas bien. Peut-être que quelques jours vers Bak lui rendraient sa vivacité habituelle...

– D'accord. Un traqueur t'y accompagnera. Quand veux tu part...

– Je pars tout de suite...

Komui la dévisagea. Il secoua la tête positivement. Summer se retourna rapidement, marchant jusqu'à la sortie. Komui avait un mauvais pressentiment.

– Tu reviendras, n'est-ce-pas ?

Summer ne dit rien, et ferma la porte. Elle alla jusque dans les canaux souterrains, attendant son guide.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle patientait. Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur. Bientôt, elle serait chez elle. Ce cauchemar se terminerait alors. Le traqueur arriva, c'était Thomas. Il lui fit signe de le suivre... Elle se leva, et suivit ses pas.

Le train avançait lentement, trop à son goût... Elle voulait vraiment retrouver les étreintes de son père, le plus vite possible. Assise, seule dans sa cabine personnelle, elle regardait le paysage qui défilait. Summer était embêtée... Elle n'arrivait plus à savourer la beauté du paysage... Elle soupira et s'allongea dans ce fauteuil si confortable. Elle allait s'endormir, mais la voix l'interpela.

– Alors, tu retournes voir ton « Papa » ? Pitoyable... Tu te reposes toujours sur quelqu'un, hein ?

– Laisse-moi tranquile...

– Ah aha ah ! Jamais je ne te laisserais, nous sommes liées, toutes les deux ! Je me nourris de ton désespoir, et empoisonne ton existence... Tant que tu ne me domineras pas, ta vie sera un enfer !

– Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

La voix de la jeune fille était remplie de souffrance.

– Parce que je suis le mal.

Summer rouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa, il faisait nuit. Elle alluma la lumière, puis se blottit contre le fauteuil encore chaud. Cette voix savait frapper là où ça faisait mal... Oui, elle était toujours dépendante de quelqu'un, oui, elle était pitoyable... Oui... Elle était faible.

Le train s'arrêta soudainement dans un crissement désagréable. Summer se leva. Qu'arrivait-il ? La lumière de la cabine s'éteignit, laissant sa place aux ténèbres. Summer eut un mauvais pressentiment...

* * *

Eh oui... Encore du suspens... Mais que va t'il arriver ? x) Vous le verrez demain ! ^^


	25. La faiblesse de Summer

Le chapître 25 ! Merci à Nitnelav .D, Miss Riri-chan, Rose-Eliade et Krow-chan pour les reviews... ;)

Et je rappelle que si vous avez des questions à poser à Summer-chan, laissez-les moi, elles seront résolues dans un chapître spécial... :)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chap 25 : La faiblesse de Summer.

Summer déambula dans les wagons... Il n'y avait personne. Où étaient-ils ? Elle appela, mais seul le silence répondit. Elle n'était pas du tout rassurée, elle sentait une présence... Elle avança lentement dans la pénombre, elle ne voyait presque rien. Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta, et se retint de crier. Elle n'osait plus bouger, ni se retourner. Cette main resséra son étreinte violemment. Summer gémit de douleur, et se dégagea mollement de son agresseur. Maintenant elle lui faisait face. Ses yeux dorés brillaient dans la nuit, un Noah ? Elle trembla, lequel était-ce ? Elle plissa des yeux. Non, elle ne voyait rien, juste ses pupilles. Il s'approcha, allant dans une zone éclairée par la lune. Il était grand, élégament habillé, un immense chapeau de gentleman sur sa tête, ses cheveux bouclés noirs tirés en arrière, et sa peau grise luisait sous cette lumière pâle. Les croix noires sur son front lui affirmèrent ses doutes. Elle était mal... Summer ne ferait sûrement pas le poid contre lui. Elle était trop FAIBLE... Elle le ragardait, effrayée.

– Où sont les autres passagers ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, Ils sont dans une autre dimension... Ils reviendront quand j'en aurais fini avec toi.

Il sourit sadiquement.

– Que... Que me voulez-vous ?

– Le Prince est intéressé par ta personne, Summer Chan. Il a découvert ton don mystérieux...

« Il parle de la Rose Noire ? », pensa-t-elle.

– En gros, il veut que tu te rallie à nous. Sinon, c'est la mort qui t'attend, malheureusement...

Summer écarquilla les yeux, il voulait qu'elle traïhisse l'Ordre...

– Alors, quelle est ta décision, demoiselle ?

Il prit un air charmeur, qui en disait long... Summer ne tenait plus debout, elle était fragile, et fatiguée moralement. Ce dilemme était trop lourd, son esprit n'était pas clair... Elle était perdue. Sa vue devenait de plus en plus floue... Summer était attirée par une grande force contre laquelle elle ne pouvait lutter... Elle ferma ses yeux.

Il faisait froid, le vent était glacial. Elle frissonait. Quelqu'un l'appela. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et poussa un petit cri de stupeur. Juste en face d'elle, il y avait une femme, elle avait son apparence, et était vêtue d'un bustier court et provocant noire. Elle souriait vicieusement. Ses yeux entièrement noirs la fixait avec un air triomphant. Elle avait gagné ? Oui, elle était en position de force. Elle tenait une lame pointant le visage blême de Summer. La jeune fille tenta de reculer, mais derrière elle, le vide. Elle observa le paysage qui l'entourait elle et son clône maléfique. Elles étaient toutes deux sur un pont en ruine, coupé en deux. Summer se tenait près du vide, prête à tomber. En bas, juste de l'eau. Et aux alentours du pont, une horizon ténébreuse. Une voix malfaisante la rappela à l'ordre.

– Regarde ! Tu es tellement minable que tu t'es mise en danger. J'ai saisi ma chance, et je prend ta place.

– Tu prends ma place ? Sa voix était hésitante.

– Oui. Tu as cédé, Summer. Et j'en ai profité. Tu es dans un cas de non-retour. A toi de vivre condamnée dans mon ombre, comme je l'étais.

Elle rit, satisfaite.

– Regarde toi ! Tu n'as même plus la force de lutter pour reprendre ton corps ! Tu as abandonné, avoue-le !

Elle avait raison. Summer abandonnait, elle n'arrivait plus à se battre. Elle inspira, puis déclara calmement :

– Après tout, je suis faible et seule...

La femme la regarda bizarrement. Summer expira profondément, puis sourit tristement. Elle se laissa alors tomber dans le néant, dans le vide du pont. L'eau étrange se rapprochait, aussi elle pensa une dernière fois. Elle se remémora tout ses moments heureux, puis le visage de ceux qu'elle aimait, de ceux qui était partis et de ceux qui sont resté. Elle leur adressa une ultime pensé...

« Kanda, tu m'as déchiré... J'avais toujours cru en toi. Mais je n'avais pas vu tes sentiments pour moi... Je suis peut être fautive aussi...? »

« Lavi, je t'aime sincérement. Mais ton futur rôle nous force à nous séparer... J'espère qu'un jour, ce sera possible. Je l'espère de tout mon coeur... »

« Lenalee, N'ai plus de craintes. Maintenant, comme tu le sais, ton frère veille sur toi. Et tu t'es faite pleins d'amis, n'est-ce pas ? Et, aussi, Allen est avec toi... »

« Allen, ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour moi... Tu as du coeur. Et j'admire cela. »

« Komui, ne t'en veux surtout pas... C'est moi qui ai décidé de partir, et c'est moi qui a causé ma perte, ma chute, pas toi. Merci pour tout. »

« Fô, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de torturer mon père. Car, au fond... Tu l'apprécie énormément. Veilles bien sur lui. »

« Papa, je suis si triste de partir. J'aurais voulu rester vers toi... Sache que ma dernière envie était de te voir. Adieu, papa... »

Plouf ! Summer disparût dans les profondeurs de cette eau stagnante sans fond. Celle qui restait attendit longuement, compatissant et comprenant son choix, puis sourit. Enfin, elle était libre.

* * *

Et voila... Alors quand pensez vous ? ^^


	26. Une ennemie de plus

Le chapître 26 ! ^^

Merci à Krow-chan, Rose-Eliade, Grand Manitou dlgu Chevelu et Nitnelav .D pour leur review ! ;D

Bonne Lecture ! :)

* * *

Chap 26 : Une ennemie de plus.

Lavi ressentit quelque chose d'étrange. Un coup de vent le frappa, lui ainsi qu'Allen et Lenalee. Mais bizarrement, ils ne sentaient rien, et continuaient d'avancer. Dicté par son instinct, il se retourna, et vit au loin, une jeune fille blonde. Il l'observa mieux, et remarqua avec effroi que c'était Summer. Elle était vraiment là ? Il entendit sa voix, dans sa tête, comme un murmure faible, presque inaudible. « Lavi ». Il regarda ses compagnos. Eux n'avaient rien vu, rien entendu et continuaient d'avancer. Pourtant, elle était bien là. Elle était debout, ses mains sur son coeur, la tête baissée, les yeux fermés. Quand, soudain, Elle ouvrit ses yeux, puis cria son nom, comme un appel à l'aide. Lavi sursauta, il avait peur, peur pour elle. Ses craintes se renforçèrent, elle avait disparue.

Le clône de Summer s'extasiait, riait, elle était libre, maîtresse du corps de cette fille. Mais maintenant, que voulait-elle faire ? Elle sortit de l'inconscient de Summer, et se réveilla à sa place, dans son corps. Tyki était toujours là. Il était abasourdi, elle avait changé. Ce n'était plus la même personne en face de lui. Oh, il s'en fichait dans le fond. Il questionna à nouveau cette jeune fille.

– Alors, viendras-tu nous rejoindre, demoiselle ?

– Je ne sais pas... Méritez-vous ma présence, minables petits êtres inférieurs ?

Elle sourit vicieusement. Tyki ne savait pas quoi dire. Puis le Comte apparût, suivi de Road avec sa porte magique. La « Rose Noire » jeta un regard nonchalant à ce gros plein-de-soupe aux allures de lutin malveillant. S'alliez avec ça ? Elle sourit de nouveau.

– Oh, Monsieur Le Prince Millénaire ! Enchantée ! Dit-elle faussement tout en faisant la réverrence.

– Mais moi aussi, je suis enchanté... Rose Noire ! Tu as pris le contrôle de cette pauvre petite âme à ce que je vois... Mes félicitations. Répondit-il, avec sa voix mielleuse.

– C'est trop d'honneurs... Déclara-t-elle, toujours dans l'ironie.

– Assez de blablas ! Permet moi d'éclaircir quelques petits points et de rentrer dans les choses sérieuses... Rose Noire, es-tu notre énemi ? Ce serait vraiment fâcheux...

– Peut-être... Tout dépend de ce que vous pourriez m'apporter...

– Quel est ton but ?

C'était brutal, la Rose n'en était pas bien sûre...

– Alors ?

– Tout m'interesse tant que je peux faire ce que je veux...

– Alors, viens rejoindre notre heureuse famille ! Je te promets ta liberté, bien entendu !

Devait-elle lui faire confiance... ?

– ... J'accepte.

– Oh, tu nous réjouis tous, Rose Noire ! Par contre avant de nous suivre, débarasses toi de ce résidu d'innocence...

– Vous ne la détruisez pas, Comte ? Demanda Road, installée dans son dos.

– Non, le coeur ne peut être cette arc... Le compatible ne doit possédé aucune once de malveillance en lui, et ce n'était pas le cas de cette pauvre Summer Chan.

– Je vois.

Le Prince Millénaire disparût, suivi de son parapluie d'halloween. Tyki et Road traversèrent la porte de cette dernière. La Rose s'apprêta à les suivre, après avoir jeté au sol cette arme bénie. Elle hésitait... Pourquoi ? Quel est ce sentiment ...? La volonté de Summer doit subsister quelque part en elle... Bah, elle ne l'influencerait pas, la Rose s'y était préparée.

Elle franchit la porte. Et tout les passagers apparurent. Ainsi que Thomas, qui s'empressa alors d'annoncer sa disparition/trahison au QG.

* * *

Je tiens à préciser... Summer-chan n'est pas morte, hein ;D Elle est juste cachée au fin fond de son inconscient. La Rose a pris sa place. Mais elle est pas morte ! ^^

Que pensez-vous de la tournure des évènements ?


	27. Le vide de sa disparition

Et voila la suite ;)

Merci à Krow-chan, Miss Riri-chan, Nitnelav .D et K-YOU pour leur review. :)

* * *

Chap 27 : Le vide de sa disparition.

Ils n'en revenaient pas. Elle était partie ? Summer ? Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, et Allen restaient debout, choqués. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle n'aurait pas pu... Bak leur tournait le dos, dans un état indescriptible... Il allait devenir fou. Elle avait disparu dans des circonstances étranges en venant le rejoindre, lui. Il aurait du être là ! Il l'aurait protégé... Non, il savait bien que ça n'aurait probablement rien changé. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi Summer ? Komui, assis dans son fauteuil, sceptique et nerveux, attendait la réaction de chacun. Lenalee brisa le silence.

– Elle voulait retourner quelques jours à la Branche Asiatique... Pourquoi ?

Komui se tourna vers Bak, mais apparemment, il n'avait pas envi de dire quoique ce soit...

– Je ne sais pas... Elle n'avait pas l'air bien... Vous n'avez rien remarqué ces temps-ci quelque chose de bizarre chez elle ?

Allen se racla la gorge... Il pensait à quelque chose, en fait.

– Euh... Elle était moins présente ces derniers temps... Elle s'enfermait souvent dans sa chambre et...

– Mais pourquoi ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Vous étiez ses amis, non ?

Bak était intervenu, il ne pouvait plus se retenir... Sa fille a disparue, sûrement enlevée...

– On ne lui a pas beaucoup parlé, ces derniers temps, malheureusement... Allen et moi étions très souvent en mission pour trouver des traces du maréchal Cross Marian... Et Lavi...

– Je... C'est ma faute... Depuis que l'on s'est disputé, je l'ai évité et l'a laissé seule... Et...

Lavi s'en voulait effectivement. Mais il n'était pas le seul... Kanda, dans l'ombre s'en mordait les doigts... Lavi n'avait été qu'un petit élément de cette affaire. Lui en était le déclencheur, il en était totalement convaincu. Il faut qu'il la ramène, au plus vite ! Il faut que le héros rentre à nouveau en scène... Elle a du se sentir terriblement trahie... Si seulement il était resté avec elle, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, et Summer serait toujours là, souriante et bavarde, entrain de lui parler de tout et rien dans son habituelle bonne humeur...

– Et toi, Kanda ? Demanda brusquement Bak.

– ...

Il ne savait pas quoi dire...

– Alors, Kanda, je sais que vous étiez proches ... Si tu sais quelque chose... Dis le moi je t'en prie !

Kanda tilta sur cette phrase, c'est vrai, ils étaient proches... Comment a-t-il pu lui faire ça !

– Je la ramènera, Bak. Répondit-il, déterminé.

Bak pensait qu'il y arriverait, Kanda la sauverait. Enfants, ils étaient jours et nuits ensembles, et ne se quittaient pas. Kanda était toujours vers elle, pour la protéger. Il ferait tout pour la lui ramener... Il en était sûr. Rassuré, Bak sortit de la pièce. Il était malgré tout trop touché et allait sûrement faire une crise d'urticaire... Il murmura juste un « Ramène-la Kanda, elle a confiance en toi, et moi aussi... » avant de sortir. Kanda prit ce rôle très à coeur, et démarra juste après le questionnaire sur son étrange disparition...

– Quelles sont les circonstances, Komui ?

– Elle était en chemin pour rejoindre son père à la Branche asiatique. Mais à un moment, Summer a complétement disparue de sa cabine, laissant derrière elle bagages et innocence. Depuis, nous n'avons eu aucuns signes de vie d'elle...

– C'est tout ! S'exclama Kanda.

– Tu en sais plus, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Lavi, suspicieux.

– Non. Mais je pense que cela n'est pas un hasard par rapport aux attaques sur les maréchaux... Ou du moins, je pencherais plus pour l'idée qu'elle a été en contact avec le clan Noah...

– Les Noah ? Crièrent Allen et Lenalee à l'unisson.

Kanda et Lavi se crispèrent... C'est pas bon...

– Elle aurait été enlevée alors ? Demanda Lavi.

– Ou est-elle partie volontairement... rajouta Komui.

– Grand frère, tu penses qu'elle nous aurait trahi ?

– Non, pas elle...

– Cet oeil ... murmura Allen.

– Exactement. Summer n'allait pas bien, et la Rose Noire en a sûrement profité, et a pris sa place... Les Noah étaient là, et elle s'est alors alliée à eux.

– Summer a donc rejoint l'ennemi... Continua Lenalee.

– Effectivement.

– Mais... Il faut faire quelque chose. On peut pas la laisser comme ça ! S'énerva Lavi.

– Biensûr. L'administration centrale n'est pas d'accord, mais je vais vous envoyez dès que nous aurons d'autres éléments et d'autres indices en mission avec pour but de sauver et ramenez Summer.

– Bien dit, Komui ! S'exclama Lavi.

Il fallait donc attendre...

Pendant ce temps... Dans un endroit inconnu de tous... La Rose pénétra dans une chambre luxueuse...

– Vous êtes arrivée, mademoiselle.

Cette bonne qui l'avait guidée jusque là portait sur son front ridé l'étoile des akumas... La Rose fut prise de pitié. Non ! Les sentiments de Summer ne devait pas l'influencer !

– Vous pouvez disposer ! Lacha-t-elle séchement.

La vieille akuma sortit. Et la Rose scrupta attentivement la pièce... Les murs en velours étaient mauve très foncé... Le plafond richement décoré laissait découvrir un lustre en argent et en diamant. De nombreux tableaux de très bonne qualité se suspendaient sur les murs doux... Le sol en fourrure noire caressait ses petits pieds blancs. Le lit, au centre de la chambre, était immensément grand, parés de nombreuses couvertures violettes dévoilant de multiples dessins cousus avec des fils d'argent fins. Un draps sombre entourait ce lit. Deux tables de chevets étaient placées sur les deux côté du matelat. Dessus tronait deux lampes éclatantes. Une grande armoire était placée plus loin, avec à l'intérieur de somptueuses robes en dentelle, en soie... A leur pied, il y avait de sublimes souliers en cuir. Et tout au fond, près d'une fenêtre qui ne dévoilait rien, une coiffeuse avait été installé. Elle était faite d'un magnifique bois, gravée à plusieurs endroits. Une porte plus loin s'ouvrait sur une salle de bain aussi belle que la chambre, dans les mêmes tons. Ce qui attira tout de suite son attention était cette merveilleuse baignoire, centré et contenant déjà de l'eau chaude, de la mousse, des senteurs exotiques et des pétales de roses... Quelle ironie...

La Rose s'extasia, elle aimait par-dessus tout le luxe... Mais elle se méfiait toujours, le Comte comptait sûrement l'acheter avec ça, et faire diminuer sa lucidité... Elle se déshabilla, et entra dans cette eau si reposante... Elle se détendit dedans, profitant du calme... Tout allait pour le mieux, vraiment !

Quand l'eau devint plus froide, elle se leva et revêtit une douce robe de chambre longue et évasée en tissus fins blancs. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et entra dans sa grande chambre... Elle se dirigea vers son miroir orné d'argent et de rubis. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil en face, et leva les yeux. Elle fut alors surprise de voir juste devant son visage délicat Summer, qui fermait les yeux et paraissait absente, éteinte... Elle était devenue son reflet...

* * *

Eh eh eh ! Encore un peu de suspens ! ^^ Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?


	28. A New York

Merci à Miss Riri-chan, Krow-chan, Rose-Eliade, Nitnelav .D et K-YOU pour leur review :)

Bonne Lecture ! ^^

* * *

Chap 28 : A New York...

Quelques semaines passèrent... Et toujours rien. Summer avait totalement disparue, ne réapparaissant nul part... Lui était-il arrivée quelque chose de grave ?

« Il m'a eu, ce comte de malheur ! J'aurais du m'en douter qu'il avait une idée en tête ! Je le déteste ! Je le déteste ! Il s'est servi de moi... Qu'il retourne pourrir en enfer ! Mais c'est trop tard... Je me vengerai ! Oui, ma vengeance sera rude et mes représailles terribles... Non mais sérieusement, moi, nounou de ces abrutis de Noah ! Moi ? La grande et géniale Rose Noire ! Celle crée par la magnificience, j'ai nommé ... ( Non, c'est rien, elle est juste outrée... Laissez-la donc déballez son curriculum vitae... Elle va bien finir par se calmer...) ! Entre l'autre clodos qui ne connaît aucun savoir-vivre, la mini-sorcière-peste-sadique aux cheveux hérissées sur le crane, l'autre bourrin shooté aux sucres, et les jumaux attardés mentales, j'en peux plus ! Je vais péter un cable ! Comme si mon statut me permettait de faire ça ! Je hais ce gros plein de soupe drogué aux hamburgers et aux cafés bourré de sucre ! Qu'il aille se faire ***** ! Aujourd'hui, il faut que je me tape ce gros boulet débile et en manque de sucrerie... Forcément... Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas baby-sitter ! En plus, il m'a même pas payer ce couillon de Prince ! J'aurais du rester chez ces exorcistes de mes deux ! Au moins, j'aurais été traitée dans toute ma gloire et ma puissance ! Sois maudite Summer ! Y a fallut que tu te casse de la Congrégation quand je me pointe ! Bien joué ! »

Comme vous le voyez, c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que la Rose se baladait dans New York, chantant gaiement à la gloire du Comte Millénaire, accompagnée de son grand ami Skin Boric, le Noah de la Colère... Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de rentrer dans toutes les confiseries de la rue, ressortant avec d'immenses sacs remplis de bonbons en tout genre... Biensûr, La Rose payait généreusement et sans râler de son argent ces merveilleux achats ! Et elle ne faisait aucuns scandales, voyons, elle ne frappait pas non plus Skin... Non... Elle n'est pas du tout violente ! Au contraire !

Au loin, des traqueurs observaient la scène... Ils n'en revenaient pas ! C'était elle, cette fille qui avait déserté le Quartier Général ! Le grand intendant, Komui Lee, avait passé un signal demandant de recueillir le plus d'indices concernant cette ex-exorciste... Et elle était là, à New York. Vite, il fallait le prévenir...

Komui raccrocha, content, enfin, elle refaisait surface ! Il convoqua les exorcistes Allen, Lavi, Lenalee et Kanda.

– Nous l'avons retrouvé ! Déclara-t-il, souriant.

Les exorcistes sourirent eux aussi... Ils allaient pouvoir la ramener...

Ils partirent presque immédiatement en direction de New York, pleins d'espoirs. Il n'était pas question de la manquer... Non, elle reviendrait pour de bon, de gré ou de force... Ils étaient tous déterminés, chacun à leur façon, avec leur propre motivation...

* * *

La Rose s'est faite avoir par le Comte, eh eh eh ! x)

Que va-t-il se passer après... Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapître ;)


	29. Les dures retrouvailles

Merci à Miss Riri-chan, Krow-chan, Rose-Eliade et Nitnelav .D pour leur review... :)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chap 29 : Les dures Retrouvailles.

« Rah ! J'en ai marre ! » Voici les seules pensées de la Rose...

– Eh ! La fleur morbide ! Je vais dans ce magasin !

– Ouai ! C'est ça ! Vas-y le débile !

– File-moi ton blé !

– Mendies dans la rue si t'en veux, l'attardé !

– Le Prince a dit qu...

– Quoi ! Quoi ! Quoi ! Tu vas aller pleurnicher dans ses jupes, le colosse ?

– Il a pas de jupes, la bonniche !

– Argh ! Je vais te massacrer l'attardé de mes deux !

Un peu plus loin, les quatres exorcistes avançaient dans la ville, silencieux... Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit... Jetant des regards partout dans les rues, ils guettaient le moindre signe de vie de la jeune fille.

– On... On devrait peut-être se séparer, non ?

L'un des trois garçons allait répondre quand...

– Espèce de montagne de muscles sans cervelles ! Vas bouffer tes bonbons et fiches moi la paix !

– Oh... C'est pas Summer ça ? demanda Lavi, étonné par ce magnifique langage si raffiné...

– Mais si !

Ils retournèrent, et virent enfin celle qu'ils recherchaient... Mais, quelque chose n'allait pas... C'était bel et bien elle, devant eux entrain de martyriser avec un parapluie par tout les moyens possibles et impossibles un géant aux allures de niais considérables. Finalement, après l'avoir complétement désintégré, elle le poussa d'un petit coup de pied dans les fesses dans une petite ruelle, discrétement... Elle sortit son miroir, et se refit une beauté tout en riant sadiquement de son exploit... C'est sûr que c'était Summer, là ? Pourtant, elle lui ressemblait énormément... Ses cheveux blonds sont tirés en arrière par un magnifique chignon, avec juste une ou deux mèches sur le visage, ses yeux verts étaient pétillants, elle portait une superbe robe grise en dentelles longue et ample, avec par-dessus le buste un sublime manteau noir en velour, resséré et arrêté à la taille, un joli foulard en soie pourpre décoré par des motifs dorés, et à sa main, un parapluie de la même couleur que son foulard. Oui... C'était elle.

Elle releva la tête, et aperçu à son tour les quatres compères... Avec un sourire en coin, elle s'approcha lentement d'eux.

– Alors, vous êtes venus...

– Summer, c'est toi ? Demanda Lenalee.

Elle voulut s'approcher, mais Allen la retint.

– Lenalee, méfie-toi... Je ne crois pas que ce soit la véritable Summer...

La Rose rit.

– Tu es perspicace, mon petit...

– La... Rose Noire ? Demanda Kanda, ahuri.

– Oui, c'est bien moi !

– Où est Summer ? Cria Allen.

– Plus là... Vous l'avez manqué... C'est bête ! Se moqua-t-elle.

Tous se crispèrent...

– Mais, à qui la faute, n'est-ce pas ? Si elle a abandonné, c'est à cause de vous ! Vous êtes tous parti... J'étais au fond d'elle, et je ressentais sa détresse, son désespoir... Vous n'avez même pas idée... En fait, il fallait que j'intervienne... Ca valait mieux pour elle.

Tous baissèrent la tête... La Rose avait raison...

– Mais nous allons la ramener... murmura Lavi.

Il releva la tête, déterminé, et s'approcha rapidement du visage de la jeune fille. Il saisit son menton et dit :

– Ohé ! Notre petit soleil est-elle là ? On est venu te chercher !

– Oui ! On va rentrer à la maison ! Continua Lenalee.

– Regarde, même Kanda est là ! Déclara Allen.

La Rose ne réagissait pas... Summer, encore présente, cachée, avait entendu, et souriait... Une main apparut devant elle. C'était celle de ses amis... Elle voulut l'attraper, mais La Rose en décida autrement. Un coup de vent glacial les fit disparaître, et Summer était à nouveau seule, dans son esprit... Pendant un instant, elle avait espéré...

La Rose eut un geste de recul, et se débarrassa de la main de Lavi sur son visage... Le temps d'une seconde, elle avait elle-aussi été hypnotisée par ces paroles... Summer avait toujours son influence sur elle... Mince !

– Désolé ! Mais ça ne prend pas ! Minus ! Si vous voulez la récupérer, battez-vous !

Ils grimaçèrent... Encore raté. Pouvaient-ils attaquer, alors que c'était Summer, juste en face d'eux... Il ne fallait pas la blesser...

La Rose rassembla sa force, et ces yeux verts si magnifiques devinrent ténèbre et mystère... Elle les défia du regard, une dernière fois, puis disparût.

Ils sont obligés... Ils doivent se battre contre leur amie...

* * *

Qui va gagner... ? Que va-t-il arriver ? Vous le saurez dans le chapître 30 ;)


	30. Echec

Ouah ! Le 30eme ! ^^ Je suis contente que l'histoire avance... A vrai dire, cela faisait lontemps qu'elle trottait dans ma tête... Et c'est super de pouvoir la partager comme ça... Franchement... Donc merci à ceux qui lisent et suivent S C... Et un ENORME Merci à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires :D

Donc Merci à Rose-Eliade, Miss Riri-chan, Krow-chan et K-YOU pour leur review... ;)

Bonne Lecture, pour ce trentième chapître...

* * *

Chap 30 : Echec.

La grande rue était déserte... Pourtant, à cette heure là, plein de monde sortait, profitant de l'ouverture de ces grands magasins de qualité, de ces spectacles si agréables... La grande rue était aussi en ruine... Un combat difficile avait eu lieu... Plusieurs personnes étaient allongés sur le sol, chacun éloigné les uns des autres ... La pluie tomba, annonçant la fin de cette lutte acharné. Tout était calme, rien n'interfèrait dans ce triste spectacle. Parmi les vestiges de ce combat, quelqu'un marchait, doucement, lentement. Elle passait près des corps, sans se retourner. Sa robe trempait dans les flaques grises... Elle se recoiffa, dépoussièra ses vêtements, enleva le sang sur son visage à l'aide d'un mouchoir blanc immaculé... Elle continua sa route, longeant les pierres des bâtiments effondrés sur le sol maintenant mouillé. Elle soupira, elle était trempée... Elle ouvrit son grand parapluie pourpre et or, et marcha plus vite. Il fallait retrouver « l'attardé »...

Faiblement, une main réussit à sortir des décombres, et attrapa le bas de cette robe souillée. La Rose s'arrêta, surprise et se retourna. Elle baissa les yeux, et remarqua des mouvements sous cet amas de pierre. Il en ressortit un visage tuméfié, ensanglanté. Elle le dévisagea, puis déclara :

– Tu es encore conscient ? Impressionant !

– Su...mer...

– Et tu peux parler en plus ? Tu es bien résistant, futur bookman !

En effet, Lavi était à ses pieds, à demi-conscient. La Rose rit. Pitoyable... Elle vit à son unique oeil une larme coulée sur sa joue... Au plus profond d'elle, Summer pleurait aussi... La Rose eut un pincement au coeur. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, puis déclara, neutre...

– Ne t'occupe plus d'elle... Ou de moi... C'est perdu d'avance. Par contre, promets-moi de protéger les autres et surtout de prendre soin de toi... S'il-te-plaît... Restes en vie.

Lavi écarquilla les yeux... Etait-ce Summer qui avait parlé, ou bien ce clone du mal éprouverait-il des sentiments pûrs ? La Rose se releva, puis s'éloigna dans la brume. Il frappa le sol de sa main libre... « Pardon Summer, on t'a encore abandonné ! ». Au loin, il distingua une femme... Encore cette vision de Summer... Cette fois, elle pleurait. Ca lui brisait le coeur.

Skin Boric se réveilla... Il avait une énorme bosse sur la tête... Ah, cette maudite fleur morbide l'avait encore frappé ! Tiens, quand on parle du loup... La Rose s'approcha et le tira pour le trainer par le col de sa veste, sans rien dire...

– On part ?

– Oui.

– Mais j'ai pas eu mes sucrer...

– Tais-toi, l'attardé ! T'en piquera à la gamine sadique qui répond au nom de Road !

Il ne dit plus rien, elle était de mauvaise humeur et râlait dans sa barbe. Et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver si il l'énervait...

* * *

Et vous, vous pensez que c'est qui qui a parlé à Lavi, La rose noire, ou bien Summer-chan ?


	31. Le retour à la réalité

Merci à Krow-chan, Miss Riri-chan, K-YOU et Nitnelav .D pour leur review...

Bonne Lecture ! :)

* * *

Chap 31 : Le retour à la réalité...

Les quatres exorcistes mangeaient à la cantine, silencieusement. Lavi, Allen et Lenalee d'un côté, et Kanda de l'autre. L'ambiance était pesante.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils étaient revenus, blessés de cet affrontement, tristes de cet échec. Tous n'avaient plus le moral... Summer ne serait plus là... On pourrait croire qu'ils ont abandonné, mais pas tous. Lavi n'arrivait pas à oublier. Comment pouvaient-ils rester là tranquilement alors que Summer était piégée dans son propre inconscient. Cette histoire était devenue un vrai tabou, personne ne mentionnait ce prénom, personne ne mentionnait cette jeune fille, autrefois exorciste. Comment en étaient-ils arrivé à là... ?

Lavi n'en pouvait plus. C'était comme si tout le monde l'avait oublié, et l'avait laissé à son triste sort. Son visage se crispa. Il serra les poings et frappa la table de toutes ses forces, faisant tomber les plateaux-repas, et attirant sur lui toute l'attention. Il dit juste :

– C'est injuste de l'abandonner comme ça... Elle, elle ne peut plus manger : elle est prisonnière. Et tout ça à cause de NOUS ! Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait tout fait si vous aviez été à sa place ! Vous, vous ne faites rien... Rien.

Il partit, laissant tout le monde ahuri... Kanda sortit à son tour, visiblement énervé. Allen baissa les yeux, et Lenalee se retint de pleurer.

Lavi se trompait, personne ne l'avait effacé de sa mémoire... C'était juste que ce souvenir était trop douloureux... Tout le monde aimait bien Summer. Cette famille a perdu un de ces membres.

Le futur Bookman courra jusqu'à sa chambre. « Le vieux panda » n'était pas là... Tant mieux. Il se jeta sur son lit, et regarda longuement le plafond gris, triste et amer. Il serra les dents. C'est sûrement ce qu'elle ressentait... Il saisit un oreiller, et s'enfouit le visage dedans, il ne pouvait pas voir ça. Plus rien n'allait...

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose sur sa main, quelque chose de doux, de rassurant. Il souleva ce coussin, et vit Summer, assise près de lui, souriante et chaleureuse. Il la fixa, et prit le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait... Elle était là ! Il se redressa rapidement et la prit contre lui, incrédule.

– Summer ! C'est toi ? Tu lui a botté les fesses à cette drôle de fleur ? Dit-il, en riant.

– Non... Mais je suis là, Lavi.

– Pardon ?

– Ce n'est pas tout à fait moi... Je suis ... Les souvenirs abandonnés de Summer... Hmmm, Oui, c'est ça ! Ceux qu'elle a chassé d'elle en cédant à La Rose Noire. Je suis la représentation de son passé...

– Qu... Comment ça se fait que je te vois ?

– Je me suis logée dans ton esprit.

– Pourquoi moi ?

– Je ne sais pas... Je me suis fiée à ses souvenirs, et seul toi m'est apparu. Maintenant, je suis là, vers toi.

C'était incroyable. Elle parlait comme elle, agissait comme elle. Mais ce n'était pas Summer, c'était juste une partie de son esprit qui allait cohabiter avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve enfin.

La Rose se terrait dans cette grande chambre. Elle essayait de comprendre... Elle ne devait pas ressentir quoi que ce soit... Pourtant, elle avait mal au coeur. Mais pourquoi ? Comment ça se faisait ? Laisser ces exorcistes derrière elle, blessés, l'avait anéantie... Elle n'avait plus le moral. Rah ! Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas ses amis ! De plus, dernièrement, ce reflet si indésirable se rebellait. Summer, de l'autre côté du miroir, ouvrait enfin les yeux, et semblait déterminée à se battre. Elle l'entendait desfois lui dire qu'elle reprendrait sa place, que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps... La Rose l'avait sous-estimée... Il fallait faire attention, prendre garde... Désormais, elle devra lutter avec acharnement pour garder le contrôle de ce corps.

* * *

Alors, des commentaires ? ^^


	32. Bak et Fou

Et voici du bakXfou pour ce chap... Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire sur ce couple, qui est de loin mon préféré dans D .gray-man, avec le allenXlenalee ! ^^

Ca ne parlera que d'eux... Donc pas de Summer... Nan ! Me tapez pas ! La suite de l'histoire dans le prochain chap ;) Promis :D

Et puis, un p'tit Bak et Fou ne fait pas de mal !

Merci à K-YOU, Nitnelav .D, Miss Riri-chan, Rose-Eliade et Krow-chan pour leur review... :)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chap 32 : Bak et Fou.

Bak sortit de son bureau. Il avait encore travailler très tard. Oui, c'était devenu une habitude, après tout. Pour ne pas penser à sa fille, il travaillait. De toute façon, il a toujours été un gros travailleur, sérieux et persévérant... Plus que Komui, c'est sûr ! Il en était convaincu, il aurait dû avoir la place de grand intendant à sa place ! Au moins, il aurait pu être tout les jours vers Summer. Mais aller au QG signifiait aussi abandonner la branche asiatique... C'était la fierté de son clan, et... Il y avait Fou. En ce moment, il pensait beaucoup à elle... Allez savoir pourquoi... Depuis quand déjà... Ah oui, depuis que Walker était venu ici, blessé par un Noah, pour récupérer son innocence disparue... Oui, depuis que cet akuma avait infiltré la branche asiatique, que Fou s'était presque sacrifiée pour eux, pour lui... Depuis qu'il l'avait rejointe, malgré son interdiction... Depuis qu'il l'a serrée dans ses bras, et depuis qu'il a pleuré pour elle, depuis qu'il a crié son nom avec tant de tendresse et d'inquiétude. Déjà, avant, tout était bizarre entre eux... Ils étaient proches, mais il y avait aussi ce malaise, cette gêne. Fou l'enquiquinnait jours et nuits, se mêlait toujours de ses affaires, mais était toujours là quand il en avait besoin. Et Bak ne voyait que par elle, lui faisait confiance. Ses disputes quotidiennes l'amusait plus qu'autre chose, dans le fond, il aimait ça. Maintenant, tout était flou... Tout ce qu'il savait et dont il était certain, c'était qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle...

En effet, depuis cet affrontement contre un akuma de niveau 3, elle s'était replié dans « sa taverne »... Ou plutôt dans ce mur divin, son lieu de résidence. Là où elle va toujours pour se reposer. Elle n'en était toujours pas ressorti. Normal, elle devait avant tout panser ses blessures... Mais cela n'empêchait pas Bak de s'inquiéter. Il voulait lui parler, se dévoiler réellement, être sûr qu'elle allait bien. Il soupira.

Mais... Où était-il... ? Le couloir qu'il avait pris inconciemment l'a conduit à elle. Comme quoi... Il observa longuement la paroi du mur... Elle était là, de l'autre côté. Il s'approcha lentement et posa délicatement sa main contre la pierre dure. Il murmura son prénom et resta un moment comme ça, à attendre une quelquonque réponse. Mais rien. Frustré, déçu, il laissa sa tête tomber contre la paroi, et ferma les yeux de désespoir. Tout comme hier, avant-hier, elle ne répondrait pas.

Les deux femmes les plus importantes au monde pour lui n'étaient plus là. Il soupira encore. Mais sa main ne restera pas seule ainsi. Quelqu'un la serra doucement. Il ressentit alors quelque chose contre son front. Il ouvrit les yeux, et tomba nez à nez avec elle, Fou. Son regard profond lui fit perdre tout ses moyens. Elle était si proche de lui... Son front était collé au sien, leur main était jointe. Elle était sortie du mur magique. Il rougit, gêné par la situation. Fou sourit, amusée, puis rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Ce sourire audacieux qui lui avait tant manqué. Il se laissa faire, et l'embrassa, tendrement. Puis ils se séparèrent. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se regardait dans les yeux. Mais ils ne regrettaient pas, ils avaient fait ce qu'ils auraient dû faire depuis bien bien lontemps... Malgré tout, aucun des deux n'osaient bouger maintenant.

Après quelques minutes, Fou, agacée par ce temps mort, sauta sur ses épaules, et lui ordonna d'avancer, tout en lui collant un taquet. Elle n'oublia pas de lui susurrer « Baka-bak ». Ce dernier ne rouspéta même pas, mais il sourit. Ca aussi lui avait manqué. Il avança donc.

Au bout d'un moment, piqué par sa curiosité, il releva la tête, pour la voir. Surprise, celle-ci se pencha presque immédiatement pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Pourquoi ? Ca avait été un réflexe pour elle... Puis elle lui fit baisser la tête violemment, pour ne pas qu'il remarque qu'elle rougissait affreusement.

* * *

Bon personnellement, je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite... Qu'en pensez vous ?


	33. Jeux Malsains

Merci à Miss Riri-chan, K-YOU et Nitnelav .D pour leur review ! ^^

Bonne Lecture ! :D

* * *

Chap 33 : Jeux malsains.

Recroquevillée sur ce petit fauteuil, devant le miroir, la Rose grimaçait. Summer gagnait de jour en jour de la force. Elle pouvait maintenant l'entendre très distinctivement, ressentir sa présence. La Rose Noire était désespérée, elle voulait garder ce corps, être libre.

Sur ce pont onirique, elle pouvait l'apercevoir, même si elle paraissait toujours transparente. Et son ombre la suivait, où qu'elle aille...

Mais elle se sentait aussi coupable... Allez savoir pourquoi... Mais la condamner ainsi... Elle culpabilisait. C'était si étrange... Elle changeait, pour ressentir des émotions, des sentiments autre que la haine, la rancoeur, le sarcasme... C'était si irréel.

La Rose continuait vainement de fixer ce reflet que seul elle pouvait voir. Il signifiait sa fin proche, une fatalité grandissante. Et bizarrement, elle serai prête à céder à son tour... Pour se réconforter, elle enfouit son visage dans ses bras.

La porte de sa chambre claqua, et elle entendit des pas, gracieux. Pas besoin de se retourner, elle savait bien qui c'était. La seule personne qui entrait sans frapper, comme si c'était chez elle ne pouvait être que Tyki, le Noah du plaisir, celui qu'elle avait rencontré en premier. Ce dernier avait pris la manie de venir la voir, sans s'annoncer, pour l'embêter. Allez savoir quel plaisir malsain lui donnait envie de lui pourrir la vie... Elle releva la tête. D'une certaine façon, ces visites constantes lui faisaient plaisir.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Oh ! Il y a du progrès... Maintenant, tu ne me frappes plus quand j'entre sans invitation... Interessant...

– Réponds à ma question ou dégages !

– Tu es magnifique, alors pourquoi continuer à te regarder dans ce miroir ? Ne serais-tu pas légérement narcissique ?

En effet, la Rose était très belle, ou du moins Summer était belle. Ses cheveux blonds étaient encore attachés en un chignon délicat, et son visage discrétement maquillé renforçait son côté fragile et romantique. Elle portait une robe bustier très courte grise resserrée uniquement jusqu'à la taille. Le bas de la robe était évasé, et laissait découvrir un sublime jupon blanc en dentelle et en tissus riches. Ce bustier était porté sur une chemise blanche magnifiquement travaillé. Ses souliers sans talons noirs étaient lacés, faisant penser à des chaussures d'homme. Oui, vraiment, elle était somptueuse...

– Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne prit toujours pas la peine de se retourner. Pour qu'elle le regarde enfin, il saisit sensuellement son menton.

– Tu veux qu'on s'amuses, ma chère ?

Il amena ses lèvres aux siennes, mais avant de les atteindre... Un coup de pied magistral ! La Rose lui avait cassé la machoire. Lui était retombé au sol, amorti par cette douce moquette. Il murmura un vague « aïe », avec un énorme sourire, amusé. La Rose se leva à son tour, elle aussi avait ce sourire carnassier.

– J'aime ce sourire... déclara-t-il.

Elle s'approcha lentement, puis posa violemment son pied sur sa poitrine. De cette façon, Tyki fut ravi, il pouvait apercevoir un magnifique spectacle...

– Très belle culotte !

Visiblement énervée, elle appuya sur son ventre.

-... Ah, j'adore quand tu me maltraites... dit-il en gémissant.

Elle appuya cette fois plus violemment, pour lui faire encore plus mal. Mais la Rose aimait aussi l'embêter, c'était un petit jeu malsain, pour eux.

Elle arrêta son supplice sur ce pauvre petit Tyki, puis se décala.

– Où va-t-on ?

– A Edo, mademoiselle.

– D'accord...

Et ils sortirent, l'un à côté de l'autre, en route pour la capital du Japon. La Rose eut un pressentiment : il allait y avoir de l'action, elle en était convaincue.

* * *

Eh eh ! La veille de la guerre à Edo, dans le manga ! ^^ Quel va être le rôle de la Rose Noire dans tout ça... ? Summer refera-t-elle des siennes ?

Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapître ;)


	34. La double face de Klaud Nine

Merci à Krow-chan, Miss Riri-chan, K-YOU et Rose-Eliade pour leur review :)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chap 34 : La double face de Klaud Nine.

Komui était assis à son bureau, dans son grand fauteuil confortable. Il se massait les tempes : Devant lui, Klaud Nine, enragée, en train de littéralement pulvériser cette pièce vraiment désordonné. Les feuilles volaient de partout, les dossiers s'écroulaient au sol. La maréchale hurlait au scandale :

– Rah ! Pourquoi vous l'avez laissée filez ! On peut pas vous faire confiance ! Komui de malheur ! Vous êtes irresponsable !

– Calmez-vous...

– Non ! Summer était de mon unité !

– Et pas que...

Klaud Nine se calma instantanément... Elle fixait Komui avec méfiance...

– De quoi parlez-vous ?

– Klaud Nine n'est pas votre vrai nom... N'est-ce pas ?

– ... Allez au but. Que savez vous exactement ?

– Pas mal de choses... Vous n'êtes pas non plus américaine.

Seul réponse : le silence, qui ne faisait que confirmer ses doutes. Komui avait fait des recherches sur Summer et cet héritage, et de fils en aiguilles avait découvert quelque chose d'intéressant sur elle...

– Je trouve aussi louche que vous ayez autant insisté pour avoir Summer dans votre section...

– Arrêtez avec vos insinuations !

– Vous êtes sa mère, non ?

Il l'avait coupé. La maréchal, tout d'abord choquée, aquiéça lentement.

– Oui.

Komui soupira... Il avait donc raison.

– Vous n'êtes pas morte, cet après-midi là ?

– Non... J'ai survêcu.

– Comment ? Cela aurait dû être mortel ?

– Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ma survie est dû à la Rose Noire, ce don de ma lignée, que vous connaissez... Pour après disparaître à jamais. J'ai repris conscience plus tard, et ma fille n'était plus là, mon mari était mort... Ma cicatrice sur le visage vient de cette attaque, me rappelant à jamais ce douloureux souvenir...

Komui grimaça. Elle avait aussi eu ce don... Oui, normal, il se confiait de mère en fille... Mais ce qui le troublait plus c'était que la Rose Noire ait aidé sa victime... Et avait disparu par la suite... Pourquoi pas pour Summer alors ? Peut-être que chaque entitée a sa volonté propre, un tempérament unique... Celle de Klaud Nine l'avait sauvé, elle n'était donc pas du mauvais côté... Pauvre Summer, elle n'aura donc jamais eu de chance.

– Et... Il s'est finalement avéré que vous étiez compatible...

– Oui, avec Lau Shimin.

– Je vois... Mais vous n'avez pas essayé de rechercher votre petite fille, après ça ?

- Au début, je croyais que ces akumas l'avait, elle aussi, tuée... Mais je l'ai recherché, tout de même, partout dans l'Angleterre, en vain. Puis je suis allée à la Congrégation, étant devenue exorciste... Et plus tard, comme vous le savez, Summer est arrivée, et je l'ai reconnue tout de suite.

– ... Pourquoi ne pas lui dire qui vous êtes réellement...

– Je... Je ne lui dirai probablement jamais.

– Mais pourquoi ? C'est votre fille ! Summer a tant souffert de ses cauchemars, de ces visions où sa mère était morte ! Si seulement elle vous retrouvait, elle...

– J'ai une bonne raison ! Summer a souffert, mais a enterré ce passé ! Je ne veux pas lui rappeler ces moments horribles... Elle a refait sa vie, elle a un nouveau père... Je ne veux pas la chambouler.

– Summer n'enterrera jamais cette tragédie, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi, même mieux... Ce jour-là, elle a subi un traumatisme lourd à porter, et rien ni personne ne pourront lui faire oublier ça ! De plus, vous êtes la seule représentation vivante d'une petite enfance heureuse et familiale... Ne lui retirer pas ça... Pensez à elle !

– Je n'ai fait que penser à elle durant toute ma vie de mère ! N'en doutez pas ! Summer ne le saura pas. Ma décision est sans appels.

Klaud Nine sortit alors...

Summer ne saura donc jamais que sa mère ne l'avait réellement jamais quittée... ?

* * *

Un autre gros élément révélé... Normalement, j'aurais dû en parler plus tard dans l'histoire... Mais je l'ai fait maintenant, du coup ^^ Alors vous en pensez quoi ? J'ai bien fait d'y révéler maintenant ?

Et vous, vous croyez qu'elle va un jour le dire à Summer, ou pas ?


	35. La chute des pétales de rose

Merci à Miss Riri-chan, K-YOU, Nitnelav .D, Krow-chan et Rose-Eliade pour leur review :)

Bonne Lecture ! ^^

* * *

Chap 35 : La chute des pétales de rose.

Le vent soufflait fort, se défoulant sur cette capitale en ruine, Edo. La Rose, assise sur l'épaule de ce colosse, une association de millier d'akumas, l'union de plusieurs monstres pour n'en former qu'un, regardait le paysage qu'offrait ce géant.

Sous ses yeux, une lutte acharnée. Mais pourtant, elle n'y prit pas part. Elle patientait, au-dessus de tous, dans aucun des deux camps. Neutre, on pourrait dire...

Elle attendait... Mais quoi ? Le moment de partir, de céder sa place. Summer allait reprendre le contrôle... Elle le sentait, et ça l'énervait. Et c'est pour ça que la Rose se retrouvait maintenant en train de s'ennuyer et de rager seule, installée sur une abomination, regardant un spectacle abominable. Pourquoi ne venait-elle pas l'affronter en face, pour voir qui gagnerait sa liberté ?

Fatiguée de son impatience, elle se leva, et sauta du haut de cette chose, tombant jusqu'au sol. Elle aterrit gracieusement, puis jeta un coup d'oeil dans les environs. Presque plus rien ne tenaient debout... Elle pouvait entendre quelques cris, de peur et d'effroi, de colère, et même des rires fourbes. Elle marchait, visitait la capitale impériale.

Le gros Comte apparût soudain devant elle.

– Rose Noire, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas là pour faire la touriste. Attaques ces vauriens d'exorcistes !

Elle haussa les épaules, lasse. Les Noah les attaquaient déjà, alors pourquoi devait-elle y faire aussi ?

Elle avançait toujours parmi ces ruines désolantes, cherchant sans volonté les anciens camarades de Summer. Ils étaient tous là, tous...

La Rose ne tenait pas à les rencontrer, car cela signifierait sa fin, probablement...

Quelqu'un s'arrêta juste derrière elle... Elle ne regarda pas, pas la peine...

– Tiens ! Cela faisait un bail, Kanda ! Déclara-t-elle, ironique.

– Rends-nous Summer !

Cette fois elle se retourna, et sourit comme à son habitude.

– Viens la chercher...

Un défi ? Kanda adorait ça ! Surtout la récompense : Summer. Il se jeta sur elle, dégainant son magnifique sabre, Mugen. La Rose recula d'un pas, esquivant le premier coup de la lame qui frôla son épaule droite. Il était sérieux, mais faisait exprès d'éviter le corps de son amie. Elle rit : ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il la récupérerait ! Après plusieurs attaques vaines, il réussit par un stratagème rusé à la faire tomber en arrière. Elle s'étala sur le sol. A ce moment, il s'abaissa à son niveau, puis la saisit par les épaules, la tenant fort, pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille. Il l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux, puis la serra contre lui, de toute ses forces. La Rose Noire ne bougeait plus, surprise par cette acte. Puis il chuchota une phrase, oui une simple phrase à son oreille : « Depuis que tu es partie, ma vie, et surtout mes midis ne sont que ténèbres et tristesse : ton sourire ne m'éclaire plus. » Elle ne bougeait plus, c'était si improbable ! Elle ferma ses yeux.

Et les rouvrit sur ce pont. Il ne règnait que le silence, rien d'autre. Tout était désert.

– Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de Kanda... C'est si irréel... N'est-ce pas ?

Cette voix... Elle se retourna brusquement et sembla terrifier par ce qu'elle vit alors. De l'autre côté, sur la deuxième moitié du pont en pierre, Summer était là, debout, souriante. Elle fixait avec douceur le ciel noir, si ça en était un. Ses mains jointes jusque là retombèrent alors, puis elle se tourna vers la Rose et sourit à nouveau. Méfiante et surprise, elle regarda ailleurs pour l'ignorer.

– Je crois qu'il est temps que je retrouve ma place, Rose Noire. Mes proches m'attendent. Maintenant, je suis assez forte.

– Non, c'est mon corps maintenant !

Summer la regarda, contrariée.

– Comprends moi...

La Rose se tut. Tout au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était fini, et elle était prête à la laisser faire ce qu'elle désirait. Mais renoncer à sa liberté...

– Tu ne seras pas mon ombre, prisonnière dans mon esprit, mais tu deviendras une partie de moi. Nous cohabiterons, si tu acceptes de te soumettre à mon autorité.

Elle restait silencieuse. Ce qu'elle lui demandait, c'était de jouer son vrai rôle, ce pourquoi elle était là, sa mission de Rose Noire. C'est à dire, la protéger et l'aider. Elle aurait sûrement refuser catégoriquement avant, jugeant Summer trop faible pour bénéficier de ses pouvoirs. Mais maintenant, elle l'illuminait de sa sagesse, de sa force. Après l'avoir longuement contemplée, elle sourit, assurée.

– T'auras bien besoin d'aide... Une fille comme toi !

Summer rit. Vraiment, elle allait de surprise en surprise aujourd'hui. La Rose lui fit un clin d'oeil amical, puis s'éclipsa dans un coup de vent, qui, contrairement aux autres fois, était chaud et carressait sa peau au lieu de la geler. Un dernier murmure : « Summer, tu peux être fière : tu m'as vaincue, et m'a mise à ton service. Je te jure fidélité, héritière. Sois en digne. Bravo ! ». Oui, Summer était heureuse et fière. Enfin elle était forte, elle avait accompli un exploit...

Summer ouvrit ses paupières. Et vit Kanda, agenouillé près d'elle, l'enlaçant comme quand ils étaient enfants, si innocemment. Elle fit le plus heureux de ses sourires, puis le serra à son tour, et blottit sa tête sur son épaule.

Elle ne vit pas qu'à ce moment, Kanda souriait lui aussi... Il avait réussi : Elle était revenue. Qui a dit qu'il ne tenait pas ses promesses ?

* * *

Eh eh ! La fin du calvaire ... Ou pas.

En tout cas, Summer-chan est de retour ! Alors, heureux ? ^^

Par contre, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle... J'ai perdu toute mon avance dans les chapîtres. Donc je ne pourrais plus publier une fois par jour... Il faut donc attendre. En plus, cette semaine, je reçois ma correspondante, et je ne pourrais sûrement pas bosser S C... En gros, vous allez devoir attendre quelques temps... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite sera publiée ! ;) Promis !


	36. Eclairés à nouveau par ce si doux soleil

Eh oui ! Me revoilà ! Enfin ! Ce chapître a été particulièrement long à écrire... Mais, OUF ! J'ai fini ! C'est le plus long que j'ai écrit, et je me surprends...

Pour la suite, elle ne sera pas publiée tout de suite, je ne l'ai pas commencée ( bah oui, j'ai plus d'avance... :( )

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des coms : Miss Riri-chan, Krow-chan, Justy-chan, K-YOU et Nitnelav .D ! Merci !

Bonne Lecture ! :D

* * *

Chap 36 : Eclairés à nouveau par ce si doux soleil.

Puis il y eut une grande explosion, fruit de la puissance terrifiante du Comte Millénaire... Ce gros plein de soupe avait finalement de la ressource...

Tout d'abord, du vent, tel une tempête meurtrière, découpant tout sur son passage. Ensuite, l'onde choc. Déjà que le vent les emportait, l'onde de choc détruisait la quasi totalité de la capital.

Quand Summer se réveilla, encore secouée par le choc de l'attaque, elle n'en revint pas... Devant elle, jusqu'à la plus lointaine des horizons, il n'y avait... Plus rien. Non, rien, juste le néant, et le silence. Quelle horrible attaque !

Elle se redressa difficilement, et chercha Kanda, tout en l'appelant désespérément. Il avait été vers elle juste avant ce désastre et l'avait protégée, en la serrant contre lui, résistant à l'explosion.

Elle entendit derrière elle quelqu'un tousser, jurer dans sa barbe et gémir de douleur. Elle tourna la tête et fut soulagée, Kanda était là. Elle se jeta sur lui, et l'aida à se relever. Ainsi ils rejoignirent leurs autres compagnons, éparpillés ici et là, éjectés en souffrance par cette maudite explosion, qui par miracle, n'avait fait aucune victime parmi les exorcistes. Tous accueillir à bras ouverts Summer, émus de la revoir enfin.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

Summer se réveilla dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Une chambre de l'hôpital de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, chez elle, en somme. Ah... Ca faisait du bien de se sentir enfin chez soi... Elle était de retour, pour de bon.

Cette scène, elle l'avait tant de fois vêcue... Elle qui se réveille dans un bon lit au chaud, et son père, présent à ses côtés. Elle aimait plus que tout ses retrouvailles avec Bak, son papa. Toujours là, affreusement inquiet, quand elle rentrait blessée, même pour une égratignure. Mais la plus émouvante des retrouvailles fut quand elle et ses compagnons passèrent par la branche asiatique pour se rendre au QG, après une rude bataille à Edo, puis dans l'arche du comte Millénaire.

/Flash Back/

Wong avait toujours servi Bak. Oui, depuis que son maître était né, il avait été à ses ordres. Bon, il fallait l'avouer, ce n'était pas le meilleur de tout les maîtres, mais Wong le respectait. Il admirait Bak pour sa moral, sa sensibilité, son courage, son intégrité, son intelligence, sa logique, sa responsabilité, même si il était capricieux à en mourir, têtu, fleur bleu, trop impulsif, égocentrique, égoïste, avec des airs d'enfant pourri gâté. Après tout, l'union de ces deux extrèmes donnait quelqu'un d'exeptionnel. C'est un maître pour lui, un « ? » pour Fou, un ami pour Komui, Allen et plein d'autre, mais surtout un père pour Summer... Ah... Summer, elle manquait terriblement à Bak. Quand reviendra-t-elle ? Cette gamine, elle était adorable, craquante, rayonnante. Elle a complétement sublimée la vie de Bak. Il avait auparavant tant souffert de la mort récente de ses parents... Il avait bien eu besoin de ça, d'un doux soleil. Il a alors pris à coeur le rôle de la protéger, de l'éduquer, de veiller sur elle, le rôle d'un père. Summer aussi avait eu besoin de lui, de quelqu'un comme son jeune maître. L'un sans l'autre, la vie aurait été fade. Ensemble, ils se complètent, s'aident avec tendresse. Un père, une fille. Cela résume tout. Summer est le rayon de soleil qui illumine sa vie, Bak est la main qui l'aide à avancer. Mais maintenant, elle n'était pas là. Il priait toujours pour qu'elle revienne, mais jamais elle n'apparût, avec son magnifique sourire, succédé de mille et une question, et de rires.

Ce jour-là, il allait, lentement, apporter un bon café à son maître. Mais il fut arrêté. Par qui ? Par qui ? Par un joli petit soleil. Summer. Il crut rêver, halluciner. Mais elle était bien là, en chair et en os, devant lui, avec un grand sourire.

– Mademoiselle Summer ! S'exclama-t-il.

– Bonjours Wong ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir...

– Et moi donc... Je... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! C'est fantastique ! Vous êtes revenue !

– Oui...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ces lieux lui avaient manqué. Ils lui rappelaient tant de bons souvenirs... Avec Fou, Bak... Ah... Oui.

– Je suis si heureuse d'être de retour... Wong, peux-tu me dire où se trouve papa, s'il-te-plaît ? Rah... J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudras pas trop... J'ai tellement hâte de le revoir ! Cela fait si longtemps...

Et le moulin à paroles débuta. A ce moment, Wong vit ses yeux s'illuminer. La jeune fille avait l'air épanouie, elle allait pouvoir revoir son papa, Bak.

– Dans son bureau, mademoiselle. Je vous accompagne.

– Oh ! Merci, Wong.

Ils marchèrent, ou pour l'une d'entre eux, courèrent jusqu'au bureau du fameux Bak. Summer mourait d'envie de le serrer contre elle, elle rêvait d'entendre à nouveau cette voix grave et douce, ce sourire chaleureux et vrai gravé à jamais dans son esprit. Mais d'un autre côté, le retrouver l'angoissait. Allait-il lui en vouloir ? Elle était partie après tout... Ce n'était pas sa faute, mais il avait dû tant s'inquiéter... Summer appréhendait sa réaction plus que celle des autres. Si il la rejetait, qu'allait-elle devenir. C'était son Papa. Elle le connaissait, il ne pourrait pas faire ça, elle avait confiance en lui. Mais elle lui a surement fait tant de peine. Malheureusement, ce n'est plus le temps de réfléchir. Elle est arrivée devant la porte fatidique. Wong arriva à son tour, essouflé d'avoir dû courir après la jeune Chan. Voyant qu'elle ne frappait pas à la porte, il le fit lui même, se demandant pourquoi cette soudaine hésitation...

– Entrez, répondit une voix, simplement.

Wong ouvrit alors la porte. Bak était retourné, parlant à quelques scientifiques. Summer le fixa, figée. Elle était terrifiée, comment allait-il réagir en la voyant devant lui. Elle aurait voulu retarder le plus possible ce moment où il se retournerait. Mais Wong l'appela, et ce dos laissa sa place à deux yeux bleus qui s'écarquillèrent en apercevant sa présence. Il restèrent silencieux quelques secondes... Une ambiance gênante règnait dans la pièce.

– Sum... Summer ?

Il se précipita sur elle, les larmes aux yeux ( proche de l'urticaire... ). Bak la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Enfin sa fifille était revenue à lui. Il n'avait jamais été si heureux, et soulagé. Maintenant, qu'elle était là, il ne la lacherait plus, non, plus jamais... Il resterait à jamais vers elle, sa fille, Summer.

Il lui chuchota à l'oreille des mots gentils, réconfortant. Summer pleurait, laissant échapper de nombreuses larmes. Elle le serrait elle aussi si fort, comme si elle pourrait s'envoler au moindre coup de vent, qui l'éloignerait alors de lui.

Wong pleura aussi, la scène était si émouvante à regarder.

– Ah ! Bah enfin ! T'es revenue ! T'as bien pris ton temps, quand même, Summer !

Cette voix... Fou. Elle se retourna, avec encore les yeux rougis par les larmes, ce qui fit sourire la gardienne.

– Bak arrêtait pas de chouiner. J'aurais jamais pû continuer à le consoler plus longtemps...

– Fou ! Ragea un certain chouineur.

Summer sourit timidement, puis rit. Ah... Cela faisait si longtemps.

/Fin du Flash Back/

Bak était donc là, à côté d'elle. Oui, il s'était promis de mieux veiller sur elle. Il avait bien fallit la perdre, et elle avait souffert par sa faute. Promis ! Il serait plus présent, car il avait eut la peur de sa vie.

Mais ce dernier était bien agité . Il grimaçait, rageait, racontait un charabia que lui seul devait comprendre, et tournait en rond. Etrange...

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, papa ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

– Grmbl... Komui... Grmbl...

Franchement, il devrait apprendre à parler... Summer ne comprenait rien de rien.

– Euh... J'ai pas bien compris... Il y a un problème avec Komui ?

– Ce Komui, quel vicieux de fourbe de satan ! Il m'énerve... Tu n'es pas dans la même chambre que Lenalee ! Comment je vais pouvoir la voir, moi ! Ca lui fait tant plaisir de me pourrir la vie ? Et puis zut ! Je la verrais, j'en fais la promesse ! Foi de Bak !

A ce moment, il cacha dans sa veste un énorme bouquet de fleurs, puis en prit un autre dans les mains... Quel plan farfelu... Quel homme farfelu, oui !

Bak était en adoration devant Lenalee, depuis toujours... Et cela exaspérait la petite Summer... Peut-être parce qu'elle voulait toute son attention de père, au lieu de le voir imaginer des plans stupides pour arriver à voir la jeune chinoise, à l'approcher sans croiser son fou et psychopathe de frangin, j'ai nommé Komui. Oui, c'est peut-être un petit caprice de gamine. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était... Extrèmement bizarre . En même temps, son papa n'était pas très net quelque fois... Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Komui et lui ne s'entendait pas... Il était pareille pourtant...

– Papa ! S'exclama-t-elle, indignée.

Bak la fixa, coupé dans son élan de création de plan gigantesque et absurde... Mais il comprit, il n'était pas bête... Il posa doucement sa main sur sa tête, et caressa ses cheveux blonds.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, voyons... Tu sais bien que tu es bien plus importante que toutes les autres... Je reviens, j'ai quelque chose à faire ( la mission dingue ), mais j'en profiterais pour te ramener en cachette de bons pancakes ! Tu verras, cette diabolique infirmière en chef n'y verra que du feu ! Eh eh eh !

– Je compte sur toi papa !

Ils se firent alors un clin d'oeil complice, entre un père et sa fille. Puis il sortit, rapidement, un sourire benêt collé au visage. Summer soupira... Desfois, elle se demandait qui était le plus gamin des deux...

Comme promis, Bak revint avec des pancakes. Seulement, quelque chose n'allait pas. En premier, ils n'étaient pas accompagnés du bon miel qu'elle aime tant. En deuxième, pourquoi son papa était trempé ? Elle eut beau lui demander cinquante mille fois, Bak ne dit rien, boudant et rageant dans son coin. Finalement, il partit à la cantine pour diner. Summer resta seule. Elle repensait aux tout derniers évènements. Tout s'était enchainer à une de ces vitesses... Bah, au moins, c'est arrangé. Elle se cala plus confortablement dans ce lit. Elle était fatiguée. Et personne ne viendrait la déranger, alors autant dormir.

Sauf que le sort s'acharne : une personne dotée de beaucoup de grâce et de discrétion venait d'entrer, s'énervant et hurlant après une pauvre porte qui ne s'ouvrait pas assez facilement à son goût, et ne respectant aucunement la jeune fille dormant tranquillement dans son petit lit blanc comme la « Belle au bois dormant ». Summer, sans ouvrir les yeux, devina qui était cette personne. Qui d'autre pouvait donc entrer avec un tel manque de respect pour autrui et de délicatesse. Qui d'autre que Kanda, voyons ? Tout de même énervée qu'on la réveille ainsi, elle ne daigna pas ouvrir les yeux et se relever pour accueillir ce beau jeune homme paisible, faisant bêtement semblant de dormir encore. Après elle se demande qui de Bak et elle est le plus gamin... L'autre bellâtre s'installa non-chalemment sur le bout du lit, faisant bouger Summer dans son faux sommeil innocent.

– Tsss ! S'exclama fortement le japonais.

– Hmmm ! Répondit-elle simplement, toujours les yeux fermés.

– Arrêtes ! Je sais très bien que tu ne dors pas !

Elle se releva d'un bond, avec une expression boudeuse sur le visage... Le japonais fut déconcerter, elle était si mignonne...

– Je dormirais en ce moment si tu apprenais un semblant de politesse ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la porte d'abord ?

– Elle est bidon la porte !

– C'est pas une raison pour me réveiller comme ça ! Je mérite mieux, nan ? Sors ! Sors ! Sors !

Eh oui ! Summer est capable de gros caprices... Ce n'est pas qu'une petite enfant sage... Surtout quand on la réveillait avec autant de classe... Elle devient alors très boudeuse... Finalement, elle est vraiment rester au fond d'elle une enfant : capricieuse, innocente, naive, boudeuse... Une vraie femme-enfant !

Alors qu'elle tentait de faire sortir le pauvre Kanda en l'assaillant de multiples coups de pied, ce dernier la prit dans ses bras. Elle se calma instinctivement en sentant son parfum si particulier. Cela lui rappelait que quand elle faisait ses cauchemars, elle allait le voir dans la nuit pour être consoler, et qu'à chaque qu'il la prenait dans ses bras ( non sans râler, biensûr ), elle sentait ce doux parfum, si rassurant, si réconfortant...

– Quelque chose ne va pas, Summer ?

Les larmes coulèrent à flot sur ses joues, mêlées de souffrance et de joie. Il l'avait vu... Il avait remarqué sa détresse que personne jusque là n'avait pû apercevoir... Ce mal-être tout au fond d'elle... Ca la touchait tellement...

– Kanda... J'ai vu tant de choses...

– Racontes moi. Je suis venu pour ça.

Il l'avait remarqué depuis le début... ?

– Quand... Quand la Rose Noire contrôlait encore mon corps... Elle... Elle a assisté à tout.

– A quoi ?

– Au massacre des notres, Kanda ! Je les ai vu mourir, je les ai vu souffrir ! Et moi, j'étais juste là, comme une spectatrice, et je ne pouvais rien faire... Pourtant j'ai essayé ! Mais rien à faire, la Rose était trop forte... Malgré tout, j'arrivais à l'influencer, et elle ne prenait pas part à ces tortures... Mes sentiments devaient être forts, car elle pleurait aussi, avec moi, partageant ma peine, mon effroi... Mais ce n'est pas assez ! Je n'ai pu sauver personne !

– Arrêtes ! Tu n'y pouvais rien !

– Mais à chaque fois, je ressentais leur regard sur moi, il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi je ne faisais rien... Pourquoi ? Il me suppliait de les aider, jusqu'à leur dernier souffle... Ah... C'est horrible... Et je me souviens, Allen... Je suis arrivé quand Tyki l'a achevé, lui a assèné son coup final... Et je restais là ! Kanda... Je... J'ai si honte ! Je me dégoûte !

Elle l'enlaça plus fort contre elle, étouffant ses larmes contre son torse. Le japonais n'en revenait pas... C'est injuste de lui avoir fait subir ça... Elle a dû tant souffrir. Il compatissait tant. Kanda connaissait Summer, oublier ça allait lui prendre du temps... Mais il serait là pour l'aider.

– Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de toi... Summer, il ne faut pas que tu t'en veuilles, tu as fait ce que tu pouvais... Ecoutes moi bien... Tu es une personne qui a du coeur, quelqu'un de bien... Alors arrêtes, je t'en supplie, de me dire que tu te dégoûtes ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

– Mais...

– Chut ! Aucune raison n'est valable ! Tu es quelqu'un d'admirable, d'accord ?

– ...

– D'accord ?

– Kanda, je...

– Ne me force pas à sortir Mugen...

– Mais, Mugen est cassée !

– Summer... Tu serais étonnée de voir à quel point un simple bâton peut aussi bien remplacer Mugen... Alors ?

– Oui !

– Voilà... Rah ! Depuis quand ais-je tort d'abord !

Kanda avait tant changé... Avant il la rejetait, et maintenant, il la serrait dans ses bras, pour la complimenter... On lui aurait dit ça avant, elle n'y aurait pas cru une seconde... Mais pourtant... Tant mieux, en fin de compte...

Un peu plus tard, Kanda sortit de sa chambre. Summer se rassit sur son lit. Elle jeta alors un coup d'oeil à la pièce. Au fond tronait son innocence. Elle se rappela quand la Rose l'avait jeté par terre en suivant les Noah... Elle marcha jusqu'à elle, et la caressa doucement avec le bout de ses doigts. C'était Lavi qui la lui avait apporter... Lavi... Il lui avait confié quelque chose d'assez étrange à Edo...

/Flash Back/

Summer était assise sur le bord d'une petite fontaine. Elle regardait passivement l'eau couler et se fondre dans le bassin. Elle entendit vaguement quelqu'un venir. Cette personne se mit debout juste à côté de Summer, sans prendre compte d'elle. Ce grand roux se rinça le visage et les cheveux sous le jet d'eau, puis soupira. Il jeta un regard furtif sur la jeune anglaise. Puis murmura :

– Comment vas-tu ?

Summer tourna la tête surprise.

– Bien...

– Tant mieux.

Il tourna les talons, quand une main s'agrippa à son manteau. Summer enfouit ensuite son visage dans le bas de son dos.

– Tu m'as manqué...

Lavi sourit, puis lui prit la main en se retournant. Elle était froide... Il se mit à sa hauteur. Puis dit :

– Toi aussi, le petit soleil.

Summer sourit faiblement... Il avait dit ça, avant que la Rose Noire ne les attaque, lui, Allen, Lenalee, et Kanda... Tant de mauvais souvenirs... Puis il continua avec ce ton léger :

– Même si tu ne m'as jamais quitté !

– Pardon ?

– Oui, même si tu étais loin, loin... Je te voyais, je ressentais ta présence, j'entendais tes encouragements, tes avertissements... Et... Je sentais ton parfum...

Pour cette dernière phrase, qu'il avait presque chuchoter, il avait rougi, et aussi détourné le regard. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais ça avait réchauffé son petit coeur.

/Fin du Flash Back/

Ce ne fut pas la seule fois où ils se retrouvèrent si proche. Quand ils se revirent dans l'arche, après son anéantissement, puis sa reconstruction grâce à Allen, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre... Cela avait été intense, émouvant...

Depuis, c'était bizarre... Leur relation était devenue bien étrange. Summer ne saurait l'expliquer... Lavi et elle étaient proches, mais pas au point de se remettre ensembles. Dans son coeur habitait encore un lourd doute. Il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse sérieusement... Mais pas maintenant, elle devait se reposer. Elle s'endormit rapidement, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre. Dehors, il neigeait.

* * *

Alors, Alors ? Comment vous y trouvez ? Bien j'espère... A bientôt pour la suite ;)

Ps : Le chapître spécial approche, c'est le moment où jamais pour me poser vos questions...


	37. Le sourire de notre vice n'est plus

Hey hey ! Après une longue absence, voici la suite... Qui est très courte... Bah, ça contraste avec le précédent chapitre ^^

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Merci !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chap 37 : Le sourire de notre vice n'est plus.

Tout les deux, on se ressemblait... Enfin, c'est mon avis... Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? ... Alors ? Ah ! Mais je suis bête, tu n'es plus là... La preuve, je n'ai pas entendu de remarques cassantes de ta part... En tout cas... Moi, je le pensais sincérement.

C'est bien dommage que tu sois partie, tu sais... On s'amusait tellement... C'était marrant de t'embêter. A chaque fois, tu prenais ça pour un défi, essayant de me surpasser en sadisme amical... Dans un sens, tu étais touchante, avec ton sourire en coin, ton regard persant. Il me pénétrait au plus profond de mon âme noire et souillée.

Si je t'aimais ? Eh bien... Tu es attachante, alors... Oui, je t'aimais bien. Je t'appréciais parce que... Je te comprenais... Je savais tes pensées les plus secrètes, je connaissais tes envies, tes désirs obscurs... Oui, Rose Noire, tu n'étais pas, comme tu aimais le croire, un secret absolu pour moi... Biensûr, et heureusement, tu me réservais encore quelques surprises dû à ton si captivant caractère... Mais ton esprit avait été découvert bien assez tôt. Pas de mystères, ni de mensonges... Et je t'adorais comme ça, comme tu étais...

Malheureusement, tu es partie, cédant à cette exorciste, Summer Chan, ton enveloppe corporelle... Crois-moi, ça me fait mal... Et je n'ai pas pu te dire « Aurevoir, Demoiselle »... Un adieu digne de toi. J'aurais tant voulu te saluer, mais c'est trop tard. Nous sommes à présent ennemis, Rose Noire... Toi, servant la jeune Summer, moi obéissant au Comte Millénaire... Quel gachis ! On formait un si beau duo... Saches que tu es malgré tout ma partenaire préférée ! A jamais...

Ton sourire... Ce qui m'enchantait... La prochaine fois que je pourrais l'apercevoir, ce sera sur le champ de bataille, quand je te tuerais, toi et cette humaine, de mes propres mains... Oui, j'y tiens. Ne me regardes pas comme cela ! Tu connais le dicton : « Qui aime bien, châtie bien »... Dans mon cas, c'est plus que vrai, Rose... Oui, quelle fatalité ! On va devoir se massacrer... Je gagnerais, tu le sais bien... Hein, demoiselle ? Sois en sûre... Alors... Prépares-toi pour ce jour, où je te crierais tout mon amour, avant de t'achever froidement... Oui, Darling, je suis contradictoire... Car... Mon esprit est double... Blanc. Noir. Ils se succèdent à tour de rôle, et pimentent ma vie. Tu le savais ça, que j'étais étrange, et cela t'as plu, biensûr. Tu aimais ça, avoues... Tout comme j'apréciais cette sensibilité cachée dans le plus profond et le plus caverneux des endroits de ton coeur. Ca m'irrite chez d'autres, ça me plait chez toi... Comme quoi, tu étais véritablement celle dont je rêvais... Dommage... Tu es la femme rafinée et belle que je cherchais... Mais il a fallut que tu rejoignes la cause de cette adolescente, le camps ennemi...

Si tu étais restée vers moi, et le clan Noah, on se serait encore et encore amusés. Comme on y aimait, nos jeux vicieux... Nos parties malsaines... Je regretterais ces moments, car je ne pourrais les refaire avec personne, hormis toi. Ma précieuse Rose Noire, si belle, si élégante, si rusée... Tu es la plus magnifique des fleurs... Alors, merci pour ces moments délicieux, et adieu ! On se reverra sur le champ de bataille, et ma détermination à te vaincre sera sans failles... A moins que tu n'es fatalement touché mon coeur, et me l'ai volé... Dans ce cas, tes doux pétales ne tomberont jamais, et tu continueras de fleurir dans l'éternité...

Ma Rose adorée, ma bien-aimée... Je n'ai même pas pu te donner un baiser... La prochaine fois, tu l'auras, sois en certaine !

* * *

Bon, voilà, une petite réflexion de notre cher Tyki-pon ! :)

J'espère que c'était pas trop nul... Qu'en pensez vous, chers lecteurs ?


	38. Hérésie

Hey ! Cela faisait longtemps ! Mais voici la suite :)

Merci à Rose-Eliade, Bakasama1428, Miss Riri-chan, Krow-chan, Rebecca-sama16, K-YOU et Nitnelav .D pour leur review !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chap 38 : Hérésie.

Une table octogonnale... Plusieurs personnes assises autour... Un homme aux allures hitlériennes, sérieux et coincé, un autre à côté de lui, blond, avec deux grains de beauté en ligne verticale sur le front, cheveux longs attaché en natte, et une frange courte, avec les même air que son patron. Ils sont tout deux à l'extrémité de la table, sur des fauteuils mis en en valeur. Ce sont ceux qui préside cette réunion, enfin, plutôt le premier homme... En partant par la gauche, on peut apercevoir quelques scientifiques sans importances, puis une femme blonde, le maréchal Klaud Nine, le maréchal Sokaro, ensuite, installé non-chalemment, nous avons le maréchal Cross Marian, revenu depuis peu à l'Ordre, et le dernier maréchal, un français, Tiedoll... Après sont installés les quatres chefs des branches régionales : Lenny Epstein ( chef de la branche Nord-Américaine, seule femme parmi les quatres, assez masculine, cheveux cendré court ), Luigi Ferumi ( chef de la branche Moyen-Orientale, un vieillard potelé à moustache endormi ), Bak Chan ( chef de la banche Asiatique, vous le connaissez déjà ), et pour finir Andrew Ansen ( chef de la branche d'Océanie, grand dadet efféminé ). Puis le Grand Intendant, Komui Lee, l'air plus sérieux que jamais... Et... En dernière... Summer.

Les deux personnes au centre des attentions ( c'est à dire, les premiers dont j'ai parlé...) se nommaient Malcom C. Luberrier, et Howard Link. Tout deux faisaient partis de l'Administration Centrale... Et, pour tout dire, quand on les voyait, c'est qu'il ne fallait prévoir rien de bon... Pourquoi Summer était-elle présente ... ?

En tout cas, elle était intimidée... Ce Luberrier était installé juste à côté d'elle... Son expression de visage était dure, insensible, froide... Sa voix grave et sévère... Elle l'entendait l'accuser... L'accuser de quoi ? De trahison... C'est pour cela qu'elle était là, car peut-être sera t-elle juger pour hérésie... Avait-elle bien fait de revenir... ? Car si le verdict était défavorable pour elle, elle risquait gros... Tout ne serait que cauchemar et souffrance, torture, et aveux...

La discussion était mitigée, car beaucoup s'opposait à ce châtiment. Bak, en premier, puis Komui, ainsi que Klaud Nine... Tout trois étaient indignés. D'autres venaient soutenir leurs opinions... Et d'autres encore les enfonçaient...

Summer était complétement terrifiée... C'est son avenir qui se jouait, là, sous ses yeux... Elle ne disait rien, elle n'avait pas le droit à la parole. Juste regarder, et accepter... Ca en était rageant. Bien des personnes la défendaient avec acharnement, bien d'autres l'accusaient férocement... Ils la blessaient profondément.

Elle n'osait même pas les regarder dans les yeux, ces personnes pleines de haine et de méfiance envers elle, et son don. Et cette voix affreuse... Elle était insuportable. A chaque fois qu'il parlait, elle frissonait. Franchement, si elle aurait pû, elle serait partie, loin d'ici... Mais elle devait être forte, oui ! Elle resterait jusqu'au bout, quelque soit le verdict final...

– Comprenez moi... Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer cette trahison... ajouta Luberrier, avec sa voix suffisante et fausse.

– Mais elle est revenue, et la menace a été écartée ! Hurla Bak, maintenant debout, indigné.

– Cele ne suffit pas.

– Mais...

– Arrêtez, Bak Chan. Asseyez vous maintenant. Déclara le grand intendant.

Il serra les dents, et se rassit malgré lui. Si Komui lui disait ça... Il devait obéir... Summer le regarda, attristée. Il prenait des risques pour elle, à parler ainsi au secrétaire de l'administration centrale. Non, il fallait qu'il arrête, elle recevrait la punition qu'elle mérite, quoique qu'il arrive... « Alors, pitié, arrêtes de te mettre en danger pour une fille comme moi, papa... » pensa-t-elle, frustrée, en grimaçant.

– L'exorciste ici présente, Summer Chan, a auparavant fuit l'organisation de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, s'est jointe au Noah, a participé, ou en tout cas, a été témointe du massacre de ses camarades, a blessé ses compagnons venue la chercher... Sans mon autorisation. Précisa-t-il, jetant un regard menaçant à Komui. Et pour finir, vous êtes revenue, naturellement, ici, sans la moindre gêne. N'est-ce pas ? Et toute cette histoire est le fruit de la rebellion de cette « Géranium Noire », un pouvoir que cette jeune enfant a reçu en tant qu'héritage funeste de sa mère... Ais-je tout juste ?

– Euh... Monsieur, ce n'est pas « Géranium Noire » mais « Rose Noire »... chuchota Link.

– Ahem ! Oui, « Rose Noire »... C'est un détail... Alors, Summer Chan ?

Elle acquiéça juste, baissant toujours les yeux... Chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé était une insulte, l'humiliant et la rabaissant horriblement. Mais tout ça étaient justes malgré tout... Elle avait, à ce moment précis, terriblement honte.

– Mais vous me dites aussi que cette « fleur » est soumise à présent, innoffensive ?

– Oui. Répondit Komui.

« Il va voir si je suis innoffensive, ce cul serré ! Je vais lui montrer moi ! Il va voir ce que peut faire une Géranium noire ! » s'exclama une voix dans l'esprit de Summer.

« Calmes toi, Rose Noire. Sois sage... » pensa la jeune fille.

« Je te promets rien... »

– Bon, eh bien, je prends le risque de vous croire... Rien ne sera retenu contre Summer Chan.

Il ressentit alors un soulagement collectif dans la salle de réunion.

– Mais elle devra subir un interrogatoire, le plus tôt possible ! Dit-il, ses lèvres s'élargissant en un sourire sournois.

Tous se crispèrent... Ca n'était vraiment pas bon...

« Oh ! Le fourbe ! » Cria la Rose Noire, agacée.

Summer était surprise... Vus la réaction générale, elle devait craindre cette sentence...

Chaque personne présente savait ce qui attendait cette jeune exorciste... Elle allait être, pour sûr, interroger... Et si elle ne collaborait pas... Eh bien... Ils n'hésiteraient pas à employer des moyens plus... Persuasifs. La violence des Crow, de l'unité des Corbeaux... Si elle ne révèlerait rien, elle souffrirait... Enfin, dans tout les cas elle souffrirait, car même si elle parle, et si la réponse ne leur convient pas, ils recevront alors l'ordre de se « défouler »... Même sur une jeune fille de dix sept ans... Aucuns remords... Ils en étaient immunisés...

– Mais... Vous ne pouvez pas... S'exclama Bak.

Komui ouvrait grand ses yeux... Pas ça !

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Chan ! Vous pourrez assister à l'interrogatoire, si cela vous chante ! Vous êtes son père, après tout...

– Ou... Oui ! J'y compte bien !

– Bon passons au cas suivant... Le cas Cross Marian. Déclara cérémonieusement Link, déposant par la même occasion un gros tas de dossier, rien que pour ce maréchal empoté.

Summer fut donc priée, plus ou moins aimablement par le secrétaire Luberrier, de sortir immédiatement, car la prochaine discussion ne la regardait point.

Elle ferma donc la porte. Puis, piquée par sa curiosité, tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il se disait de l'autre côté de la porte interdite...

« Han... La curieuse... ! » Rigola La Rose.

L'ignorant royalement, elle continua son espionnage ultra-disret...

– Mademoiselle Summer Chan ! Veuillez cesser d'écouter au porte ! Hurla Luberrier.

Summer sursauta, les yeux écarquillés.

« Oups ! Repérées... »

« Rah ! Comment il a fait ! C'est pas possible ! Argh ! Je suis sûre qu'il me surveille à l'aide d'une caméra... »

Alors que la jeune fille, suspicieuse et paranoïaque, fouillait ses affaires, et les alentours, incrédule...

– T'es tout simplement pas discrète, et trop curieuse...

– Ah Kanda ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– C'est quoi le verdict ?

– Euh... Juste un interrogatoire...

Kanda se crispa à son tour. Un interrogatoire... Il connaissait bien les Corbeaux...

– Bah ! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

– Nan ! Ca se passera pas comme ça ! Ils vont voir ces...

– Rah arrêtes Kanda ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait, je mérite au moins ça... C'est la punition de tout ce qui est arrivé par ma faute ! Et je suis prête pour ça !

Kanda la dévisagea... Son regard semblait déterminé.

– Bon même si j'ai un peu peur...

– N'aies pas peur... Tu es forte !

« Oh c'est chou ! » Souffla la Rose, celle qui "gache tout"...

– Merci...

C'était un beau compliment qui sortait de sa bouche à lui... Et cela faisait alors encore plus plaisir.

Kanda se retourna, et partit tout en déclarant :

– Tu devrais penser à te faire couper tes cheveux. Avec tes longues mèches, on ne voit plus tes petits yeux verts.

Etonnée, elle saisit ses mèches... Et les regarda en pensant : « Bah elle est bien ma coiffure... Enfin... C'est vrai que je vois rien... »

* * *

Eh voilà, un 38eme chapître de fait ! Ca vous a plu ? Maintenant que le ton est lancé, que va t'il arriver ? Vous le savez, vous, chers lecteurs ?


	39. Corbeaux VS Lapinou

Salut !

Alors, cette fois-ci... Eh bien... Je suis complètement fan de mon titre, et trop fière de l'avoir trouvé... Que voulez-vous ? Je l'a-do-re ! ( c'est un faible mot)

Bon c'est vrai, il est bidon, mais je suis complétement fan du jeu de mots ! ( Pour ceux qui l'aurait pas vu, et c'est regrettable, c'est avec les surnoms d'animaux ;D)

Roh, c'est bon, lancez pas de pierres non plus ! Je peux quand même être fière de ma création qui est nulle, nan ?

Bon alors, j'enchaine... Merci à Nitnelav .D, K-YOU, Miss Riri-chan, Baka-sama1428 et Rose-Eliade pour leur review ;)

Bonne Lecture ! :)

* * *

Chap 39 : La violence d'un Corbeau, la tendresse d'un lapin...

Dans la citadelle, il faisait nuit maintenant... Mais rien n'était calme... Des cris déchirants résonnaient dans l'ombre. Insoupçonnables pour ceux qui dormaient le coeur léger, terrifiant pour les rares personnes qui les entendait même dans leur rêve nocturne. Ils allaient et venaient, précédés par de violents coups. Puis s'éteignaient dans cette nuit sombre, sans remords.

Ah... Encore un... Un coup de pied dans la poitrine... La pauvre victime halète douloureusement. Elle est écrasée contre le sol, à moitié consciente. Elle ne pense plus, elle ne parle pas. Non, elle reste là, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Son corps est lourdement enchaîné par des entraves magiques. Il fait si chaud... Elle tremble, transpire, essaye de résister du mieux qu'elle peut, paralysée dans cet enfer.

Elle gémit dans un ultime coup de poing sur son doux visage echymosé. Il ne sort de sa bouche que le sang de ses blessures. Elle a mal. Mais elle doit tenir. Heureusement pour elle, il semble que ses bourreaux aient fini de s'amuser. Enfin, on lui retirait ses chaînes...

Ils sortent, las, en laissant la porte ouverte, ainsi elle pourrait sortir, malgré son piteux état... Ah, de leur part, c'était déjà bien... Ils auraient pû la laisser inconsciente enfermée jusqu'au petit matin, quand un larbin viendrait, sous leur ordre, ouvrir à la pauvre jeune fille...

Eclairée par la lumière artificiel, elle tente d'ouvrir ses yeux gonflés et bleutés. La lumière s'éffaça alors... La laissant baigner dans l'obscurité de cette nuit impitoyable. Mais maintenant, son seul soucis est d'arriver à respirer calmement. Elle prend doucement ses inspirations, profondes et longues, puis expire, rapidement et saccadément. Son corps entier lui faisait mal... Elle devait bien avoir quelques os cassés. Ils n'y étaient pas aller de main-morte, ces brutes !

Comment tout ça avait-il autant déraper... ? Elle avait dû mal à s'en souvenir, enfin surtout de la peine à se concentrer avec un traumatisme cranien.

Il lui semble que le début de l'interrogatoire s'était plutôt bien passé... Son papa avait été là... Ils avaient posé diverses questions sur la Rose Noire, sur ce qu'elle avait vu dans le camp ennemi... Elle avait répondu à presque toutes les questions d'ailleurs... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-elle autant souffrir ?

Ah, cela lui revient maintenant... Apparemment l'entretien s'était terminé. Et Bak est sorti, croyant à la fin de ce calvaire. Mais eux n'avait pas accepté qu'elle sorte. Il l'avait alors entravée, puis avait commencé à la frapper violemment, la jetant au sol. Et tout ça pour faire sortir la Rose Noire de son trou. C'est pour cela que Summer lui avait interdit de se manifester, c'était un piège, qu'elle avait flairer... Etonnant de sa part...

Toujours allongée sur le sol, son corps saignait là où elle avait été coupée. Ses doigts était boursoufflés, ils devaient être probablement cassés. Sa respiration était redevenue à peu près calme et normale. Mais son visage encore gonflé ne reflétait plus rien... Ses yeux étaient mis ouvert, mais semblait abandonnés de vie, vides...

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que j'intervienne ? Tu as vu ton état, hein ? Moi j'aurais pu... »

Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'élargirent en un sourire.

« Parce que c'était ça leur plan... »

« Pardon ? »

« C'était un piège Rose... Il voulait te faire ressortir pour me tester... Pour voir si j'avais une totale maîtrise de toi...Voir si... Si j'étais un danger pour l'Ordre Noire »

« Les sals ... ! Et toi, pour une fois que tu es perspicace... Comment as tu compris ? Je me suis doutée de rien... »

« Normal... Tu es trop impulsive... Toi, ton truc c'est de foncer dans le tas, sans te poser de question... Mais... Ce n'est rien, Rose... J'ai survécût... »

Maintenant, son sourire figée était forcée... Elle était pleine de rancoeur face à cette congrégation du malheur, mais elle devait l'accepter... Ca allait être dûr...

« Tu peux bouger ? »

« Oui, je vais... Me débrouiller... Mer... Ci... »

« Tu es sûre ? Tu es bien affaiblie alors... »

« Sûre ! »

« Tch... T'en as pas marre de me couper quand je parle ! »

Même ses pensées étaient affaiblies et résonnaient comme un murmure lointain...

Mais elle se leva, peinant à s'appuyer sur ses jambes frêles et tremblantes... Elle n'arrive pas à relever son visage... Elle est trop fatiguée... Rien qu'en se relevant, elle était essouflée, et sa tête tournait. Tout était flou...

« Ah... Ca va être plus dûr que ce que je pensais... Rose... »

« Je te l'avais dit... »

Elle posa son pied devant elle, puis le second... Et ainsi de suite, elle avançait dans le Quartier Général fantôme...

« Pas un chat ! Ma parole ! Rah... Personne pour t'aider... »

« Pas grave... Je suis presque arrivée... »

« Ouai ! C'est ça ! »

Elle marchait main contre le mur, lentement, avec un appui glacial.

« Ah ! Enfin... Quelqu'un arrive ! »

En effet, des pas rapides raisonnaient dans le couloir... Qui est-ce ?

Tant bien que mal, elle releva la tête pour apercevoir la personne qui, apparemment s'était arrêtée plus loin, devant elle. Eh bien... Lui ici ?

« Oh mon dien ! Lavi ? »

« Qui ? Qui ? Le Bookman junior ? Ce lapin roux ? »

« Chut ! »

– Summer ? Mais qu'est-ce... Eh ! C'est quoi ses blessures ?

Que faisait-il ici ? Dans ses bras, il avait des livres... Ils devaient encore faire une commission pour le grand père... Elle ne répondit pas... Trop secouée... Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il la voit comme cela...!

Alors qu'il se rapprochait, Summer toussa vivement dans ses doigts anflés et maintenant violets. Quand elle s'arrêta, elle vit avec horreur ses mains ensanglantés...

– Ouah ! Mais tu craches trop de sang ! Qu'est-ce qui t'ais arrivée, Summer ?

Trop fatiguée, sans force, ayant perdu trop de sang, elle s'effondra dans les bras du bookman junior... Même si elle était encore consciente...

Tout paniqué, Lavi la prit dans ses bras.

– Lavi... Pas... L'infirmerie. Emmènes moi juste dans ma chambre... S'il-te-plaît.

– P... Pourquoi ? Tu es blessée et...

– Je t'en pris, Lavi...

Non, c'était son problème... Pas aux autres. Elle se débrouillerait seule.

Lavi l'emmena donc rapidement dans sa chambre... En arrivant, il l'asseya tant bien que mal sur son petit lit. Il prit le temps de l'observer, rien qu'une seconde... Pourquoi était-elle dans cet état... ? Elle avait un oeil au beurre noir, de multiples contusions sur le visage, beaucoup d'echymoses partout sur le corps, et crachait du sang... Qui avait donc fait ça !

Il commença à la déshabiller jusqu'à ses sous-vêtements, et remarqua que son corps entier souffrait. Il alla chercher quelques matériels de soin, puis banda ses blessures, appliqua des pansements et des pommades, recousut ses plaies trop profondes, embauma ses doigts abîmés... Heureusement que Bookman lui avait appris les bases de la médecine...

Après les premiers secours, il la revêtit d'une de ses chemises de nuit trouvée dans son placard, et l'installa délicatement dans son lit, sous les draps.

– Summer... Qui t'as fait ça ? Dit-il, rageant en silence.

– ... Durant l'interrogatoire. Répondit-elle avec peine.

– Ce sont les Crows qui t'ont fait tant de mal !

Là, il explosait... Et pourtant elle était si calme... Ca le mettait hors de lui.

– Je vais leur dire deux mots, moi !

– Lavi ! Non... Cela ne regardes que moi... Ne fais rien !

– Mais, c'est pas vrai !

– Et... Je te rappelle que tu es le Bookman junior, donc tu ne dois pas être influencé par les évènements qui ont lieu...

– Summer !

– Restes neutres, Lavi !

Elle aussi avait explosé... Elle ne devait gâcher son futur...

Quant à Lavi... Il ne comprenait pas... Il arrive toujours au même point : agir en tant que Lavi, ou agir en tant que futur Bookman... Quel dilemme...

Finalement, il tourna les talons, et s'apprêta à sortir. Quand Summer le vit s'éloigner, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier :

– Non ! Restes !

Il se retourna, surpris par cette soudaine réaction.

– S'il-te-plaît... Ne pars pas... Ne me laisses pas... murmura-t-elle.

– Summer... Je...

Oui, elle avait été contradictoire, illogique... Alors qu'elle venait de lui rappeler son rôle...

« Eh eh ! Tu veux pas le laisser partir, le lapin, hein ? »

« Non... Enfin... »

« Rah... Tu es si compliquée... Je ne te comprendrais jamais... »

Et la Rose avait raison... Pour une fois. ( pensée de Summer )

– Oui, Lavi... Je comprends... Tu peux y aller si tu veux...

Elle tenta un sourire... Pas une très grande réussite en tout cas... C'est ce qui fit changer Lavi d'avis. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner... Il soupira. Dans le fond, c'était encore un caprice de Summer... Mais c'est que tout ne devait pas être encore très clair dans son esprit... Il lui faudrait du temps...

Il s'installa sur le lit, en prenant soin de ne pas prendre énormément de place, et la blottit contre lui tendrement. Elle gémit. Encore ses blessures ! Ce devait être une côte cassée... Ou deux...

Malgré la douleur, elle était bien, car elle ressentait dans son cou la respiration lente, et chaude de Lavi, et aussi ses bras musclé la serrer près de lui.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, ignorant que le lendemain serait très mouvementé...

* * *

Eh eh ! Dans ma tête, j'adorais ce moment touchant... Mais je sais pas si j'ai bien pû y retranscrire...

J'espère que vous avez aimé ... ;)


	40. Malêtre

Hey ! ;)

Je viens vous poster le dernier chapître... ... De cette semaine ;D Après, je suis pas là... Mais je reviendrais, biensur ^^ Pour votre grand plaisir ( ou pas...)

Alors merci à Miranda Every, Miss Riri-chan, Ping, Pong, Bakasama1428, Rose-Eliade... Et un merci spécial à Krow-chan pour cet énorme review que tu m'as laissé... Ca m'as fait tres plaisir... ;) Et aussi à Rebecca-sama16 qui m'a laissé mon 200eme reviews... Je suis si contente qu'il y est des gens qui aiment mon histoire... DONC, spécial merci à tout ceux qui lisent l'histoire :D MERCI !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chap 40 : Mal-être.

Summer se releva violemment, paniquée, et gesticula de douleur... Sa poitrine lui faisaient si mal. Elle étouffa un dernier cri de souffrance, puis se calma... Ca allait mieux. Elle soupira de soulagement... Il ne l'avait vraiment pas loupée cette nuit. Elle se laissa retomber nonchalemment sur le matelas encore chaud. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa droite, et confirma ses doutes... Lavi était parti. Quand ? Elle ne savait pas... Elle ne l'avait pas entendu se lever, ni s'en aller, mais elle avait ressenti que sa présence rassurante n'était plus là, tout près d'elle. Elle fixa un moment le plafond, puis se cacha le visage de ses draps.

Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, un vieux panda marchait, d'une humeur massacrante, suivi plus ou moins par un lapin fatigué. Le silence en disait long...

– Où étais-tu, cette nuit ? Demanda sévèrement Bookman à son disciple.

Lavi soupira, il s'y attendait après tout... Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis répondit vaguement :

– Quelque part...

Mauvaise réponse...

**BAM : **traduit par un magnifique coup de griffe de la technique kung-fu panda revisitée par un certain bookman.

Lavi, qui avait lamentablement attéri au sol, cria un « Aïe » indigné que n'importe qui ici aurait pû entendre... Puis il fit un sourire benêt, et se releva doucement, tout en s'étirant.

– Ce que je fais ne te regardes pas, vieux panda ! Mais si tu veux tellement le savoir... J'étais avec une magnifique rousse, une infirmière d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit quand on a...

Autre **BAM** !

– Tais-toi, abruti ! Ca m'interesse pas !

Puis Bookman s'éloigna, en direction de la salle de bain pour hommes.

– Oui, le vieux... Murmura-t-il en rigolant.

Puis il le suivit, en baillant.

Summer s'était rendormie paisiblement... Quand...

SBAM SBAM SBAM ! ( version plus violente des habituels « toc toc toc » ).

Elle se releva donc encore à moitié endormie, les cheveux mal-coiffés, lasse et blasée, mais aussi un peu ( beaucoup ) énervée...

Qui donc venait ainsi la réveiller... Il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin...

« Y a l'autre taré de Yuu qui est là, Summer ! »

« Merci, j'avais compris ! »

Eh oui... Elle est irritable au réveil... En même temps on la comprend...

Elle se releva rapidement, exaspérée par les hurlements de ce kendoka mal luné, qui lui demandait si elle était réveillée... Elle eut alors l'étrange envie d'hurler à son tour « Biensûr que oui, je suis réveillée ! Qui dormirait avec un buffle comme toi qui crit comme un taré en frappant comme un dingue contre la porte de sa chambre ? »... Mais elle se retint, en souriant, malgré tout amusée par ce caractère de brute inquiète...

Elle se traina vers la porte, pour lui ouvrir, quand elle se souvint de ses blessures...

« Et mince ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il ne faut pas qu'il me voit comme ça... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'on s'inquiètes pour ça... Surtout Kanda... C'est mon problème... »

« Et je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire pour y cacher, ça va être dûr, non ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais ce que je fais... »

Elle se précipita contre la porte, sans l'ouvrir, et dit doucement :

– Oui, Kanda, j'arrive, laisses-moi le temps de me préparer...

– Dépêches-toi !

– Je mets le temps que je veux non ?

– Ouai, ouai... Tant que t'es prête...

– Tu peux aller m'attendre au réfectoire... Non ?

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que !

– C'est pas une réponse !

– Si, ça en est une !

– Non !

– Si !

– Mais non !

– Oh que si !

– Tch !

– J'ai gagné ?

– Ouai, j'y vais...

– Merci !

– Tss...

Et donc, Kanda s'éloigna, en allant à la cantine, pour l'attendre là-bas... Comme toujours... Ils mangeraient ensembles. Un petit moment entre eux, habituel. Ils le faisaient dès qu'ils en avait le temps, dès qu'ils étaient tout les deux libres.

Summer, quant à elle, se précipita sur son armoire, puis sortit une robe de chambre blanche fine, longue et légère. Elle l'a mis par-dessus sa chemise de nuit bleue foncée courte et ample. Puis ferma ce grand gilet blanc pour recouvrir ses jambes étrangement pâles et meurtries de coups. Elle sortit aussitôt, courrant presque dans les couloirs de la Congrégation, tant bien que mal, résistant encore au mal de cette nuit. Elle alla dans les douches féminines, et se prépara, pour ressortir aussi vite, évitant de croiser qui que ce soit... Heureusement pour elle, il était tôt.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre. Ses cheveux encore mouillés faisaient couler d'infimes gouttes d'eau sur le sol. Elle haletait, elle avait peut-être un peu trop forcé... Elle était encore affaiblie, elle devait faire attention.

« C'est pas bien ! Arrêtes de forcer, t'es pas en état... »

Elle s'assit deux secondes sur son lit, et reprit des forces, sinon elle allait faire un malaise... Après avoir repris son souffle, elle chercha dans cette armoire des vêtements qui lui permettrait de camouffler ses blessures nocturnes... Elle choisit finalement de mettre un pantalon noir, une chemise avec par-dessus un gros pull d'hiver large foncé, puis un foulard épais, qui cacherait son petit cou recouvert de bleus. Elle mit ensuite le collier en or de sa mère sous toute cette armure visant à protéger ce secret, ses blessures... Elle plaça ses cheveux sur son visage, pour que rien ne transparaissent...

Avant de sortir, elle se regarda dans le miroir, première fois depuis son agression, car avant elle avait tout fait pour y éviter, appréhendant cette vue d'elle, blessée, et éprouvée. Elle regarda timidement son reflet, et n'en revint pas... Elle ... Son visage boursouflé, son oeil au beurre noir... Elle resta figée devant cette vision d'elle-même, et une larme perla doucement le long de sa joue... Elle ne supportait pas ça, elle ne supportait pas le fait qu'on lui ai autant fait tant de mal... Elle avait mal, tout simplement. Elle s'agenouilla, et pleura cette frustration, pour mieux l'évacuer... Summer avait plus que tout envi de vomir... Elle se serrait fort elle-même, se mordait les lèvres... Elle avait si honte, si mal... Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout... Son coeur lui donnait l'impression de s'effondrer lui aussi, à bout. Mais rien que d'y penser... Non, elle ne pouvait se l'avouer...

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se releva, et essuya ses larmes, qu'elle avait forcée à s'arrêter. Elle n'irait pas loin comme cela... Elle devait oublier ce moment, mettre de côté ses sentiments, et continuer à avancer... Ca passerait, peut être...

« Non ! Tu rigoles ! Ca passera pas de cette façon ! Il faut affronter tes ressentiments, la gosse ! » dit la Rose, très énervée.

« La gosse ? Nan mai... »

« T'en as pas marre de fuir là ? »

« Je fuis pas ! »

« Ahahaha ! Tu oses nier ? T'as vu ton état, rien que te regarder dans les yeux te fait souffrir ! T'arrives pas à t'affronter ! Ce qu'ils t'ont fait est affreux, et c'est pour cela que t'arriveras à rien en te voilant la face ! »

« Si, je dois y arriver... »

« Alors, pleures, défoules toi une bonne fois pour toute ! Cries, hurles ! Et le reste passera avec le temps... T'as une grosse colère en toi, et il faut bien que tu l'expulses d'une façon ou d'une autre, non ? »

« Je suis pas en colère ! »

« T'es butée ou quoi ? Dis-le que t'es mal, que t'en peux plus !"

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Dis-le. »

« Mais tu crois quoi, que je vais pleurer pour ça... Je suis pas mal... Je vais très bien... »

« Tu pleures, là ? »

« Oui, mais ... C'est pas pour ça ! Je... Je suis pas triste... »

« Alors expliques moi avec ton esprit tordu pourquoi tu pleures... » dit-elle, blasée...

« Parce que ! »

Elle mit sa main contre son visage, de sorte de cacher ses yeux embués... Elle ne voulait pas laisser ses larmes couler, mais elle ne pouvait plus les arrêter, elle soulait toutes seules... Et Summer pleura, pour mieux aller après, elle pleura contre ceux qui l'avait frappée si fort, elle pleura pour cette douleur omni-présente en elle, elle versait des larmes pour tout ça.

Puis elle sortit, le regard paisible, plus serein... Desfois, il vaut mieux pleurer quand on a mal...

* * *

Qu'en pensez vous ? Moi, je sais pas trop... Mais bon... La suite donc dans longtemps, désolée... A la prochaine ! ^^


	41. Raid surprise

Eh voilà enfin la suite ;D Je dirais rien de plus, à part mes grands remerciements à Miss Riri-chan, Krow-chan, Bakasama1428, Rose-Eliade, Rebecca-sama16, Miranda Every et Les adorateurs de limace. Merci ! :D

Bonne Lecture, chers amis ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 41 : Raid surprise.

Elle marchait rapidement... Elle marchait sans savoir où aller... Elle avançait sans savoir pourquoi... Elle avançait parce qu'elle devait avancer... Mais où aller ? Avec ces traces trop voyantes, souvenirs de douleur, synonymes de faiblesse... Elle avait bien songé à aller rejoindre Kanda à la cantine, pour leur midi intime. Mais elle ne pouvait se montrer ainsi... Hors de question...

« Rappelles moi pourquoi tu ne rejoins pas l'autre cinglé au sabre tueur qui te sers de réveil violent tout les matins ? »

« Tu le fais exprès ? Il ne doit pas me voir comme ça, Rose ! »

« De toute façon, il sera bien au courant un jour... Ces marques ne passeront pas inaperçus, crois-moi... »

« Eh bien... Euh... Je ferais en sorte qu'il ne voit rien... Et personne d'autre, d'ailleurs ! »

« Tu es vraiment étrange... Et tu ne te rends pas compte que, ce n'est pas toi qui va souffrir le plus dans cette histoire, mais bien tes proches... Le pire, c'est que tu ne le sais même pas ! Tu es affreuses avec eux ! »

Summer marqua un temps d'arrêt. Pourquoi lui dire tout ça ! Ce n'est même pas vrai ! C'est justement pour eux qu'elle ne dirait rien... Pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour elle... Ses ennuis pas les leurs, point barre. Si elle voulait apprendre à se débrouiller seule, elle devait au moins surmonter ça elle-même, sans eux.

« Ils méritent de savoir ! Ne sois pas égoïste... »

« Tais toi ! »

« ... »

« Je suis peut-être égoïste... Mais j'ai terriblement besoin de garder cette épreuve pour moi... »

« Et pourquoi donc ? Pour te faire passer pour la pauvre petite martyre ? »

La Rose était hors d'elle...

« Tu n'as pas le droit de camoufler cette affaire pour ton petit confort de princesse abonnée au tragique ! »

« Mon petit confort ? Tu te fous de moi, Rose ! En quoi cela fait mon petit confort ? Cette épreuve est très dure pour moi... Autant moralement que physiquement... Tu ne peux pas me balancer ça à la figure ! Tu ne comprends rien ! Je dois affronter ça toute seule pour mûrir ! Jusqu'à maintenant, je me reposais exclusivement sur eux... Papa, Lavi, Kanda... Mais aujourd'hui, je veux évoluer ! Je veux grandir, m'éloigner de cette petite fille fragile ! Ces derniers évènements ne sont que des tests... Alors s'il-te-plaît, laisses-les moi... Je dois réussir par moi-même... Et devenir plus forte pour eux ! »

Son ton était maintenant plus doux... La Rose sourit intérieurement.

« Je vois... Qu'il en soit ainsi alors... Ton but est juste... »

Summer grandissait... Elle était satisfaite.

« Courage... Tu t'approches de plus en plus de la sagesse... C'est pas croyable ! On aura tout vu ! Mais... Dans un sens, c'est bien, Summer ! »

Cette dernière soupira... Une de moins à convaincre... Puis elle remarqua que son errance ne l'avait pas conduite nul part, mais à l'étage des scientifiques, là où ils travaillaient en ce moment même sur cet objet étrange qu'ils avaient ramener de l'arche du comte, abandonnée désormais à l'Ordre Noir. « Papa est sûrement ici... » Bah oui, il ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde, elle le connaissait. Et il allait pour sûr faire le tyrannique avec les pauvres scientifiques... Mais on ne le change pas, hein ! Il est comme ça...

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller le rejoindre, après l'avoir aperçu à l'entrée, déclarant haut et fort qu'ils ne pourraient se passer de lui dans leur recherche, elle remarqua que tout le monde restait figé. Qu'arrivait-il ? Elle se décala sur le côté, pour mieux voir ce qui terrorisait ainsi tous les scientifiques... Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment... Les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux... Johnny se tenait là, encore debout, empaillé sur une sorte de... Une sorte de queue noire aux allures démoniaques, qui remontait jusqu'au bras d' Andrew Ansen, le chef de la branche Océanique, une sorte d'ami pour Bak. Le ventre et le visage pétrifié du pauvre jeune scientifique étaient ensanglantés, et il gémissait de douleur. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa droite, et vit son père, tout aussi choqué qu'elle, proche de la menace. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle se précipita devant lui, comme protection, et activa son innocence. Tout ça ne préservait rien de bon...

Et sous ses yeux encore surpris, l'homme à qui appartenait cette queue de l'enfer se métamorphosa lentement en une femme. Une peau sombre, des stigmates sur le front, des pupilles dorés menaçantes... Une Noah... Et cette fois-ci, ils avaient à faire avec Lulubell, la douzième apôtre...

Derrière eux se dressa une grande paroi noire, leur bloquant ainsi la sortie... Mais pas que... Cette sorte de mur mouvait sous leurs yeux... Il y eut des ricanements aïgus, malsains, insupportables, et ils ressentirent alors sur eux de nombreux regards maléfiques. Tout le monde paniquait maintenant, et il y avait de quoi... Car devant eux, une armée d'akumas de niveau trois était arrivée, avec pour but probable de les massacrer, ou, si ce n'est pour les tuer, bien pire... La panique, la peur, la terreur, l'horreur, le désespoir... Ils allaient à tous leur apprendre à connaître ces émotions, ces sentiments... Avant de, au tout dernier moment, les achever dans la torture. Alors tous coururent, crièrent, hurlèrent, se sauvèrent... Bien que pour certains, ce soit trop tard... Pas assez rapide, pas assez futé, pas assez lâche, c'est ce qui les ont perdu...

Durant cette véritable confusion, dans l'immense pièce où trônait au centre l'oeuf, le fruit de la création des akumas du comte Millénaire, et la cause de cette visite susprise, Summer attrapa vivement la main de son père, et l'entraina plus loin, histoire qu'il ne lui arrive rien, car sinon, elle ne s'en remettrait pas, pas cette fois... Mais une de ces abominations grotesques leur barra la route, décidée à les attraper. Instinctivement, Summer banda son arc, visa sa cible, et tira une flèche à l'aura lumineuse et pâle, assez impressionante grâce à sa rapidité, et à sa précision. Malheureusement, cette monstruosité l'évita de justesse, et chargea sur Summer. Il se lécha les lèvres, si on pouvait appeler ça des lèvres... Et jubila :

– Ah... Exorciste ... Je vais te pulvériser !

Summer paniqua un instant, puis songea à utiliser les pouvoirs de la Rose... Or, elle ne savait encore pas assez bien les manipuler, et... Elle pouvait agir, et régler ce problème seule. D'elle-même !

Il arqua son poing, puis la frappa à la joue, la faisant valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin. Avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol, il rattaqua, la faisant cette fois-ci voler en l'air... Elle remonta la pièce en quelques secondes, puis retomba... L'akuma revint à la charge, et Summer lui sauta dessus, avant même qu'elle n'attérisse. Elle le poussa alors avec force dans le vide, faisant en sorte qu'il s'écrase à sa place... Mais...

– Tu sais exorciste, je sais lire dans les pensées...

– Et alors ?

– Tu es bien amochée... Alors comme ça, ton propre camp te passe à tabac à notre place... Il y a de quoi douter sur leurs motivations, non ?

– Fermes-là !

– Et tu vas laisser passer ça, en essayant d'oublier cette épreuve dans ton coin... Sans te venger... Eh eh ! Tu es pitoyable, Exorciste !

– FERMES-LA !

Elle s'énerva violemment, en hurlant de rage. Biensûr que oui, elle devait se venger... Mais pas maintenant... Après avoir détruit ce monstre, déjà...

Sauf qu'il profita de sa perte de sang froid, et échangea alors leur place. Il était maintenant au-dessus d'elle. Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement. C'est elle qui allait se faire écraser... « Non... »

Mais elle ne put rien faire, et ils tombèrent sur le sol, le fissurant par le choc de cette chute... A ce moment, elle relâcha son innocence qui roula non loin de l'impact de son corps usée...

Mais Summer n'était pas encore morte. Pour finir le travail, l'akuma saisit sa gorge déjà marqués de coups, et la serra en riant aux éclats...

Bak, au loin, rejoint par Lenny portant un Johnny inanimé sur son dos, regardait avec effroi la scène qui s'offrait devant lui.

La calamité était entrain d'étrangler la jeune fille... Et à chaque fois qu'il resserrait son étreinte, un liquide noir dégoulinait sur son cou... A chaque avancée, il la brûlait terriblement... La matière noire des akumas... A demi consciente, elle gémit, puis tendit son bras frêle dans le but d'attraper cette arme, l'innocence. Elle mordilla ses lèvres... Maintenant, elle suffoquait, elle devait réagir. « Non... Trop loin... Vite, il faut que je... Que je... NON ! » L'akuma hurla de plaisir, avant de tenter son coup fatal... « Adieu exorciste ! »

Et tout alla très vite... Le sang pourpre gicla... Puis coula sur le sol glacé...

* * *

Alors, suspens ? :O Que pensez vous qu'il soit arriver ? La mort de Summer-chan ? Une blessure assez grave pour elle ? L'ultime intervention de sa gardienne, la Rose Noire, malgré la volonté de Summer, qui voulait se battre seule...? Ou... Alors, quelles sont vos hypothèses ? ^o^


	42. La bataille des pantins de Dieu

_Bonjours Bonjours ! ^^ *Bam, se prend une paella dans la figure* Oui, bon, je suis en retard d'une semaine U.U ( débile : dit-elle avec le riz et les moules dans les cheveux... -_-) Oh mais c'est le cervelet violet :D Enfin bref ! L'important est que je suis là ^^ avec un chapitre ! _

_... _

_Vous êtes sensés dire que vous êtes contents là... ( Ils y diront pas U.U ) Roh... T.T_

**Remerciements à ...** Krow-chan, ma bêta-reader, Miss Riri-chan, Bakasama1428, Miranda Every, Rose-Eliade, K-YOU, Nitnelav .D, Rebecca-sama16, et plus recemment TyCooky, qui débute l'histoire... Merci ! :D

**Disclaimers** : ( eh oui, maintenant j'en fais... ^^ ) -man appartient à Hoshino-sense, et Summer, la Rose Noire, et tout ce qui va avec sont à moi :D Eh eh !

* * *

_**Chap 42 : La bataille des pantins de Dieu.**_

Une goutte pourpre... Deux... Puis trois... Elles chutèrent sur ses joues abimées, puis dégoulinèrent sur leur long, pour finir dans son cou ravagé. Elle souffla... Et le cadavre du monstre s'écroula lourdement sur elle, une flèche d'innocence sanguinolante plantée dans le cou. Elle l'avait eu en première. Juste à temps, elle avait pu attraper son bâton avec beaucoup d'effort, qui se transforma en arc, et avait de suite tiré à l'endroit que ses yeux regardaient depuis le début, son cou...

_– C'est à cet endroit que tu voulais m'avoir. _Ricana-t-elle toute seule._ Je t'ai eu avant._

Elle gémit en silence, beaucoup trop fatiguée. Piégée sous cette masse abominable, elle fixa alors le plafond... Elle n'entendait plus rien, juste un vague néant de ténèbre qui l'entourait, elle ne sentait plus rien, comme si elle flottait et sa vue s'assombrissait peu à peu... Ses forces la quittaient peu à peu... Même sa respiration, même le sol sur lequel elle était allongée lourdement, même les appels de son père qui s'éloignaient de plus en plus... Même de cela, elle ne s'en rendait même plus compte. Juste le néant noir et effrayant, quoique apaisant... « Non, pas maintenant... Papa... » Puis, tout disparut.

Bak courrut jusqu'à sa fille, alors inconsciente... Il dégagea vivement le corps de l'akuma, qui l'étouffait de son poid, et retira alors l'innocence de sa main, encore serrée sur l'arme, qui se désactiva automatiquement. Et là, il la regarda... Un visage blème, une expression perdue, une respiration lente... Et ces blessures anormalement voyantes... Il sut alors que ces marques n'étaient pas celles que lui avait infligées le monstre... Elle étaient antérieures au combat, c'était évident...

_– Summer, que t'est-il arrivé ?_ Murmura-t-il douloureusement.

Ses sourcils se frocèrent, comme si elle réagissait à ces paroles. Sans attendre une minute de plus, il la prit dans ses bras, pour la porter.

– _Bak, il faut se réfugier quelque part ! Les Akumas en ont après les scientifiques ! On est pas de taille, surtout sans ta fille !_ Cria Lenny, portant Johnny sur son dos, agonisant.

Il acquiesça, puis la rejoignit. Ils se précipitèrent au deuxième étage de la pièce, en sûreté. Là, il déposa doucement et avec soin Summer, crispée de douleur, et commença à bricoler un moyen fiable de se protéger : des boucliers. Cela leur servirait à eux, pauvres mortels, ceux qui n'ont pas été élus de Dieu...

Puis une explosion éclata, et des cris d'horreur retentirent... Summer ouvrit instinctivement les yeux, prête à se battre à nouveau. Paniquée, elle prit son innocence et l'activa. Une main se posa alors délicatement sur la sienne... Bak...

– _Calmes-toi, Summer... Ce n'est rien... On est en sécurité._

Elle le contempla, incrédule, puis abaissa son regard, en silence.

– _Bak... Je crois que tous les autres se sont fait piéger..._ Remarqua Lenny, qui observait la scène de l'étage inférieur. Etage dont le sol était recouvert de corps ensanglantés. Les scientifiques « piégés »...

– _Apparemment... Reever, vous m'entendez ?_

– _Oui, monsieur Bak. C'est affreux._ Répondit une voix grésillante d'un appareil de communication.

Summer jeta un coup d'oeil à ce qui l'entourait à présent... Juste des tuyaux grisâtres, un sol dur et froid en métal, et une barrière inconfortable, là où Johnny, blessé, était installé nonchalamment. Elle s'approcha de lui en rampant presque, puis enleva son gros pull. Il fallait panser sa plaie, sinon... Après avoir improvisé un bandage, elle fit pression sur la blessure pour stopper l'hémorragie.

_« Pauvre Johnny... »_

_« Ne le plains pas, ton état est semblable, voire pire... Occupes toi donc de toi ! »_

Summer soupira... Puis, un événement attira son attention, et celle de Bak, et de Lenny. Des sortes de squelettes animés sortaient de la porte de l'Arche... Qu'est-ce que c'est ces choses ? Ils s'approchèrent lentement des hommes de la science, puis posèrent leurs doigts crochus sur le front des victimes apeurées, pour après faire un signe négatif de la tête. Et ensuite... Un akuma arrivait, et... Ecrasait le visage en larmes des cibles... Il ne restait plus qu'une mare de sang, où gisaient les cadavres sans tête.

_« Non ! C'est affreux ! Pourquoi ? Non... »_

Summer fixait le spectacle horrifiée, le visage figé d'effroi, la main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant d'hurler, et des larmes de dégoût apparaissant aux bords de ses yeux écarquillés.

– _Mer... Merci._ Dit alors une voix avec difficultés.

Elle le regarda, toujours catastrophée, puis sourit, comme pour le rassurer. Un sourire forcé, car là, elle n'en avait aucune envie. Leur situation était désespérée. Et les autres se faisaient massacrer en bas.

– _... Derien._

Johnny répondit à son sourire, puis tourna la tête curieux. Il vit alors la scène. Tous ses amis étaient en bas, blessés, prêts à être torturer ou je ne sais quoi. Tous alignés, souffrant, et suppliant leurs bourreaux de les tuer maintenant, ou de les épargner, pour les plus naïfs. Il vit aussi les premières victimes, sans visages, et les prochaines... Puis son regard s'arrêta net sur celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, Tap. Il était en bas !

– _Taaaaaap ! Tap est en bas !_ Hurla-t-il.

Tous tournèrent la tête, surpris.

– _Non, Tap !_ Cria Reever.

_« Il va y passer, le malheureux... »_ Constata la Rose.

Ce qui arriva arriva... Tap se fit électrocuter, pour finalement devenir un de ces squelettes...

_« Je... Je ne... Je... JE NE PEUX PAS RESTER LA ! »_

Elle se leva d'un coup, en rage, les poings tellement serrés que d'infimes filets de sang coulaient le long de ses doigts. Bak la scruta, et serra les lèvres.

– _Non, tu restes là._ Dit-il fermement. _Je t'interdis d'y aller Summer !_

Elle ne le regarda pas, se contentant de lui indiquer les derniers évènements avec froideur et amertume.

– _Regardes, maintenant, Reever y est... Et ce sera le prochain à être tué, ou transformé en ces choses ! Regardes ! Il faut que j'intervienne !_

– _Mais réfléchis deux secondes ! Tu as vu ton éta..._

– _Ce n'est pas une raison valable... Je suis exorciste. J'ai été choisie parmi tant d'autre, avec comme prix à payer, mes parents, pour cette mission. J'ai la capacité de les détruire, de purifier leur âme tourmentée, de vous sauver, de te protéger, papa..._

– _Summer, je t'en supplie... N'y vas pas... Je ne veux pas..._

Un flash les illumina tous deux, père et fille. Summer le regarda, puis lui dit, tremblante et pâle...

– _Je reviendrais papa... Ne crains rien._

Elle activa son innocence, brillante, qui éclaira le visage de ce père torturé entre son devoir, et son rôle paternel... Sa fille allait s'élancer aveuglément dans le combat.

Allen sortit de l'arche, suivi de Bookman, et commença à attaquer toutes les monstruosités présentes...

– _Je vais les rejoindre papa..._

Elle tourna son visage déterminé face à la réalité qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

Bak, juste à côté d'elle, à genou, la contempla, ému, et essaya d'attraper sa main, une fois encore avant qu'elle ne parte loin de lui. Sa fille... Il serra les dents, comme si son geste était vain, il n'arrivait pas l'atteindre, comme si quand il approchait, elle s'éloignait encore, se camouflant malgré elle dans la lumière trompeuse de l'innocence de Dieu. C'était frustrant. Summer... C'était obligé, elle s'en irait bien un jour, loin... Pourtant, il s'y refusait corps et âme...

Sauf que sa volonté ne suffit pas, elle sauta dans le vide, malgré ses faiblesses; malgré ses blessures qui la ravageaient encore... Elle se battrait. Pour elle, pour eux.

Elle avait surmonté la barrière, et tombait maintenant... Sur sa route plusieurs akumas tentaient de l'attaquer avec ruse... Sauf que Summer atterrit sur l'un deux, lui décocha une flèche dans le « front » de la créature, puis se laissa à nouveau chuter... Elle banda son arc, et tira plusieurs flèches avec une rapidité si déconcertante, que les akumas ne purent les repérer... Ils explosèrent tour à tour. Elle s'apprêta à continuer ce carnage béni par Dieu, quand sa poitrine la lancina douloureusement. Elle gémit, puis retomba péniblement au sol, et ne put voir une autre de ces atrocités se glisser dans son dos, pour l'achever avec ses deux bras en formes de lames aiguisées... Alors, Allen arriva in extremis, et trancha les deux bras de l'akuma, pour finalement le couper en quatre.

– _Summer ! Ressaisis-toi !_

Cette voix... C'était son maréchal... Klaud Nine... Cette dernière la releva, puis s'accouda à elle pour qu'elle puisse tenir debout.

– _Tu vas arriver à te battre, oui ou non ?_

Summer avait anormalement chaud, et était en sueur. Elle était tout bêtement épuisée... La jeune fille paressait absente, avec son regard égaré dans les méandres de cette bataille, et son expression distraite, neutre. Elle acquiesça simplement pour lâcher l'étreinte de la maréchale, et poursuivre son combat. Elle s'acharna bientôt sur chaque akuma, avec férocité... Elle avait maintenant la soif de vaincre ces choses maudites qui s'en prenaient à ceux qu'elle aimait...

A la fin, il ne resta plus rien, juste des carcasses d'acier sans vies. Summer s'écroula, puis se traina jusqu'à un mur, et s'assit contre, essoufflée... Elle examina ce qui était à présent devant elle... Et se remémora ce qu'elle leur avait fait, à ces monstres. Elle ne s'était pas reconnu à ce moment-là... Trop impitoyable, trop d'envies meurtrières... Pour cette bataille, elle avait pris un autre visage... Un visage qui la préoccupait... Car elle avait même pris plaisir à les massacrer... Ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas elle. Et pourtant... C'est bien Summer Chan, exorciste de dix-sept ans, qui avait combattu. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas la maréchale s'installer à ses côtés.

_« T'as de la visite... »_

– _Tout va bien ?_ Déclara Klaud.

– _Je suis... Epuisée... Je me sens... Mal..._

–_ Tu as été en contact avec la matière noire, je pense..._

– _Oui..._

Soudain, un cri retentit... Il était perçant, dévastateur, horrible. Ce n'était pas naturel.

– _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ah..._ Articula difficilement la maréchale...

Summer, elle, s'était recroquevillée au sol, serrant sa tête avec force, comme si celle-ci allait explosée... Voyant la souffrance de sa fille, Klaud attrapa Summer, et la serra contre elle, essayant de la protéger de ce hurlement atroce, en vain malheureusement.

Mais ce ne fut pas fini, une gigantesque et meurtrière explosion lumineuse fulmina et ravagea tout sur son passage, en emportant dans son chao la pièce entière.

Summer gigota machinalement, puis ouvrit les yeux, encore dans les bras de Klaud. Elle avait peur de voir ce qu'elle allait découvrir à son réveil... Mais non, en fin de compte, elle allait plutôt bien... Enfin, elle n'avait pas été touchée par la rafale destructrice, ni Klaud Nine. Bizarre, normalement, elles auraient dû y passer. Elle leva les yeux, et comprit en apercevant le bouclier, qui appartenait à l'innocence de Miranda. Elle les avait sans doutes tous sauvés. Elle devra la remercier, une fois qu'elle serait sortie de cet endroit en ruine et en flamme.

Quelqu'un la troubla dans sa réflexion en la secouant légèrement :

– _Mademoiselle... Mademoiselle. Mademoiselle ! Vous m'entendez ? Eh oh !_

Son regard jusque-là absent s'illumina.

_« Des secours ! Merci ! »_

– _Oui oui ! Je vais bien... Occupez-vous d'abord de la maréchale, s'il vous plaît._ Répondit-elle avec entrain, et surprise.

– _Biensûr, mais vous aussi._ Déclara-t-il.

Quelques secondes après, elle fut emmenée avec Klaud sur des brancards... Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle pouvait maintenant se laisser aller à dormir sans s'inquiéter... Tout était fini, apparemment.

Et durant son sommeil, elle sentit une main caresser doucement ses cheveux... Qui était-ce ? En tout cas, elle avait reconnu son parfum, _Kanda..._

* * *

_Niéhéhéhéhé ! ^^ Désolé, j'avais envi d'y dire... Alors, ca vous a plu ? :O_

_J'espère... ;) Allez, à la semaine prochaine mes petits amis ^^ Niéhéhéhéhé !_


	43. Petite entrevue insolite à l'infirmerie

_... Euh... BONJOUR 8D ! _

_* silence * _

_Ah ouai... Carrément... C'est vrai que je suis vraiment A LA BOURRE U.U ( Débile : C'est un grand pas d'admettre son problème... )_

_Je suis désolée... C... Comment ça c'est pas vrai ? ( ils sont habitués, tu peux pas les berner... ) Ah crotte alors... _

_Bon eh bien, voici mon chapître 43 8D Bonne Lecture chers amis ! IH IH IH HIH HIHIHIHIHIHIH ! ( O.O ...)_

**Remerciements à :** Krow-chan, Miss Riri-chan, Rose-Eliade, Miranda Every, Bakasama1428, Melior, Nitnelav, K-YOU, et Angelus Nami.

**Disclaimers :** Ce manga ne m'appartient pas, seules Summer et la Rose Noire ^^

_Ps : Ceci est un chapître spécial dédicace à toutes celle qui voulait tant savoir quel était donc le parfum de Kandanounet... ( notamment Emy-chan chan qui m'a carrément harcelée xD ) Donc, la réponse, dans le chapître... 8D_

* * *

**_Chap 43 : Petite entrevue insolite à l'infirmerie._**

« _C'est ridicule..._» commenta la Rose.

« _Peut-être._ » répondit la jeune fille blonde, alors concentrée sur un bouquin qu'elle lisait depuis le début de son « hospitalisation » dans l'infirmerie de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, au QG.

« _Nan ! C'est pas peut-être, c'est sûr ! Tu vas pas le laisser poireauter trop longtemps là-devant.._. »

« _Je ne le laisse pas poireauter voyons. J'attends qu'il rentre..._ »

« _Mais tu vois bien qu'il rentrera pas ?_ »

« _C'est pas à moi de lui apprendre à ouvrir une porte... _»

«_ Ah mais le pauvre, ça me fait de la peine là..._ »

« _AH C'EST BON, IL A QU'A APPRENDRE A FAIRE AUTRE CHOSE QUE DE TAPER COMME UN BOURRIN CONTRE UNE FOUTUE PORTE PENDANT UNE PLOMBE SANS JAMAIS AVOIR L'IDEE DE TOURNER LA POIGNEE !_ »

« ... _T'énerves pas, non plus_... _Moi j'ai rien fait... _»

« _Ahum. Il patientera. J'en ai marre de l'entendre attaquer ma porte tout le temps._ »

« _Mais tu es sûre que c'est pour cela que tu ne le laisses pas rentrer ?_ »

« _Non, à vrai dire ça m'arrange qu'il ne connaisse pas le méchanisme d'une porte... Eh eh..._ »

« _... Je vois... Et pourquoi ?_ »

« _Parce que je..._ »

Mais Summer fut couper dans sa discussion mentale en entendant une autre voix masculine de l'autre côté de la porte, une différente de celle de Kanda... Kanda qui lui répètait inlassablement, tout en jurant de temps en temps, « _Summer, tu es là ? Ouvres ! _»... C'est de loin ce qui l'exaspérait le plus d'ailleurs... Mais pour l'instant, ce qui l'intriguait était cette voix... Elle se concentra un peu plus pour écouter et déterminer à qui elle appartenait... Après un grand effort de réflexion, elle décréta que c'était celle de Lavi. Allant se replonger dans sa lecture, elle fut saisie d'effroi en entendant :

_- Yuu... C'est pas comme ça qu'on ouvre une porte, tu sais ?_

_- Appelles-moi encore Yuu et je te grille, le lapin, compris ?_

_- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Destresses... Je suis là pour t'éclairer, pauvre âme tourmenté, et en peine... Je vais t'ai..._

_- Ta gueule et abrèges ! _

_- Mais c'est qu'il est pas de bonne humeur le petit Yuu... Peut être parce que tu t'acharnes sur une pauvre porte depuis plus d'une heure... Alors qu'il suffisait de simplement... TOURNER LA POIGNEE, et de POUSSER LA PORTE. C'est simple n'est-ce pas ? Même toi tu peux comprendre non ? _

Alors que Lavi mettait en action ses paroles, Summer jura de le massacrer.

« _Nan ! Ouvres pas !_ »

_- Et voilà, la porte, comme par magie, s'ouvre... Ouah..._ Déclara Lavi avec ironie.

_- Tss..._

_- Je n'en attendais pas moins. Bon, où est Summer ? _

_- J'en sais rien... _

Ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce, et découvrirent alors avec effarement Summer. Ou plutôt, pour être plus exacte, ses pieds, uniquement ses pieds nus. Ils étaient sur le lit, l'un encore en l'air, l'autre retombé sur le matela. Le reste du corps de la jeune fille était... Hum... Par terre, je dirais...

En effet, cette dernière avait basculé à l'arrière de son lit en les entendant rentrer dans sa chambre. Son livre était encore sur son visage, comme si elle voulait cacher quelque chose...

_- ... Summer... Ca va ?_ Interrogea Lavi.

_- OUI ! Oui oui, je vais parfaitement bien ! Niquel ! TOUT va pour le mieux... _Cria-t-elle avec entrain aux deux compères.

_- Et... Pourquoi tu es dans cette position ? _Questionna Kanda, encore choqué.

_- Parce que c'est plus confortable. _

- ...

_- Tu nous cache quelque chose... Qu'est-ce que tu dissimules, Summer Chan ?_ Déclara Lavi, tout sourire.

_- Mais rien, cette position est inspirée du paresseux... Je m'y sens bien à l'aise ! _

_- Ahum... Summer, on voit tes... Tes... Tes... _Commença alors le kendoka, outré et rouge pivoine.

_- Vas-y Yuu, tu peux le faire ! Tu peux nous faire une vraie phrase tout seul, comme un grand, avec un sujet, un verbe et un complément... Ouai Yuu ! _

_- Tes... _

_- Ah, Kanda, on va pas y passer la journée... _S'indigna Summer, elle avait hâte qu'ils partent, cette posture lui cassait le dos.

_- Ah mais tu sais Summer qu'il n'est pas habitué à sortir ce genre de phrase voyons... Laisses-le le faire tout doucement..._ Se moqua Lavi.

_- SOUS-VETEMENTS_. Finit-il par dire.

_- Hein ?_ Répondirent alors en choeur le lapin et le « paresseux », encore et toujours avec son livre sur la tête.

_- On voit tes sous-vêtements Summer !_

_- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHH !_ Gémit-elle en se relevant, aussi rouge que... Les cheveux de Lavi. Son livre tomba donc de son visage...

_- LAVI ARRETE DE REGARDER !_ Fulmina Kanda.

_- Ah c'est rapé on voit plus rien... T'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt Yuu..._

Et Lavi s'écroula suspectement, après avoir reçu un certain manche de sabre dans sa "poire". Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, elle reprit son livre et le colla fermement juste devant son visage.

_- Ce livre te plaît à ce point ? Tu sais que quand il y a de la visite, il est plus poli de POSER son livre sur la commode, et de PARLER DIRECTEMENT aux gentils visiteurs que nous sommes... Rah mais c'est pas vrai, faut vraiment tout vous dire à vous deux. Heureusement que je suis là, moi, pour vous expliquer les choses de la vie ! Ah ah ! Indispensable, je suis indispensable..._ Déclara fièrement le Lapin, en pleine crise de narcissisme.

Tandis que Summer le regardait de derrière son bouquin toute intriguée, Kanda ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer son mémorable « _Tss..._ ».

_- En même temps, le lapin a pas tort, tu fais quoi avec ton livre..._

_- Alors toi aussi tu trouves ça suspect, Yuu ? T'es plus futé que je le pens..._

Lavi s'arrêta net en revoyant sa chère amie : Mugen, le sabre qui te tranche plus vite que Lucky Luke.

_- Pour répondre à votre question, ce livre est si passionant que je ne peux m'empêcher de le lire. Mais ne faîtes pas attention ! Ah ah !_

_- Mouai... _Murmurèrent-ils à l'unisson doutant devant cette excuse complétement nulle.

Ils croisèrent alors leur regard, et se firent un signe de tête. Une aura maléfique les enveloppait...

_- Un... Deux..._ Compta alors Lavi.

_- Euh... Vous faîtes quoi ? _

_- TROIS !_

Et là, ils sautèrent tout deux, comme de grands amis ( on y croirait... ) sur Summer complétement ahurie. Après une longue lutte acharnée, les deux incroyables alliés réussirent à arracher à leur ennemie son bouclier ! Oui... Enfin, son livre.

_- Argh ! Non. Vous êtes méchants !_ S'écria Summer.

_- Désolé Summer, mais on ne résiste pas à l'alliance Lapin Kendoka, c'est devenu une loi indécrottable ici. _

_- C'est surtout très rare._ Répliqua la jeune blonde, boudant les deux garçons.

_- Exact ! Moi aussi j'y croyais pas : que ce cher Yuu soit capable d'éprouver un esprit de camaraderie, avec moi en plus... Je suis tout ém... _

_- Fermes-là lapin ! _

_- Oui monsieur Yuu... _

_- Tch ! _

_- Oho ! Tu changes de réplique ? INCROYABLE..._

_- Je te HAIS. _

_- Mais c'e..._

_- Roh ca va ! Vous pouvez faire ça dans le couloir non ? _

_- Vrai ! Mais nous ne pourrions pas t'embêter depuis là-bas, vois-tu... _Chantonna presque Lavi, avec une petite voix fluette.

- ...

_- Ah mais nous oublions quelque chose... Alors, ce que tu cachais... Oh... Un visage couvert de bandages... Oh, c'est ça... _Termina-t-il très sérieusement, pour changer. En effet, il savait bien ce que c'était...

_- Les blessures de ton combat ? _Demanda Kanda.

Et voilà, Summer devait tout dire à Kanda. Bon, il fallait le faire de toute façon. Autant se lancer.

_- Eh bien... Je vais tout t'expliquer... En privé !_

Tout les regards se posèrent alors sur le lapin roux, assis en tailleur sur le sol, au milieu des deux exorcistes.

_- ... _

_- Lavi... Au cas où tu n'aurais pas saisi le sens de ma phrase, je te demandais subtilement de sortir de la pièce et de nous laisser seul à seul_.

Les regards devinrent très insistants, et le pauvre lapin, mis injustement à l'écart fit une scène de jalousie, mais finit par sortir... Un silence lourd s'installa rapidement dans la pièce.

_- Alors, que voulais-tu me dire en privé ?_

_- ... Que certaines de mes blessures ne sont pas les conséquences des Akumas... Elles remontent avant le raid... _

Elle baissa piteusement son visage.

Kanda comprit immédiatement où elle voulait en venir. C'était donc à cause des corbeaux, durant cet interrogatoire ! Ils allaient lui PAYER ! Comment ? Comment ont-ils osé lui faire subir ça !

Trop ! Il se retourna et voulu franchir la porte, pour leur faire aussi mal qu'à elle, _Summer_. Elle n'avait pas à supporter cette douleur. _Summer_. Ces fumiers le regretteraient ! A tout prix ! _Summer_. Il ne pouvait pardonner à l'Ordre !

Alors qu'il se rapprochait de cette fameuse porte, une petite main attrapa la sienne, crispée, et la serra comme elle le pouvait. Elle semblait si frêle, si faible... Mais si douce, caressant légèrement sa peau. Si froide, et pourtant, elle lui procurait tant de chaleur. Et il préféra ne plus bouger, obéir à cette petite main, pour ne manquer aucuns détails de ce moment.

Summer regardait le dos de Kanda avec tristesse, elle lui causait tant de soucis. Il se sacrifie pour elle... Un jour... Ca finira mal. A cette pensée, elle ferma ses yeux. Non, jamais cela n'arrivera. Jamais. Elle alla aussitôt se lover contre lui, le serrant avec tant de tendresse. A son contact, le beau japonais frissona. Il se retourna pour lui faire face, et... L'enlaça à son tour.

Si l'un disparaissait, le monde s'effondrerait pour l'autre. C'était si évident.

Au bout d'un moment, Summer prit une inspiration, et se retira de leur précieuse étreinte. Elle releva son visage, et sourit avec sincérité à Kanda.

_- Tu n'as pas à faire cela, Kanda..._

_- Mais... _

_- Oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire... Je te connais par coeur... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, cette fois, je ne laisserai pas passer ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Sauf que c'est moi, et uniquement moi qui m'occuperai de cette vengeance ! Eh eh !_

Elle sourit à nouveau. Kanda remarqua instantanément la ressemblance de son sourire avec le soleil... Il l'éblouissait de sa lumière vive... Parfois, au lieux de le réconforter, ce sourire lui faisait mal... Il ne saurait l'expliquer, mais une certaine gêne l'envahissait... C'était étrange...

Kanda se prépara mentalement à répondre à ce sourire. Sourire, à son tour... Pas une mince affaire pour ce japonais taciturne et impassible. Alors que ses lèvres commençaient à bouger -chose très rare- Summer coupa l'élan incroyable de Kanda -qui se sentit immédiatement soulagé- en déclarant, les joues rougies :

_- Euh... Kanda... Je me demandais... C'est quoi ton parfum ?_

Kanda laissa pendre sa mâchoire jusqu'au sol, complètement hébété. C'était quoi cette question ?

_- P... P... Par... Pardon ?_

_- Bah... C'est quoi ton parfum ? J'aime... Bien son odeur..._

Maintenant, il était complétement rouge, et transpirait atrocement. Summer le dévisageait étrangement.

_- Euh... Kanda, ça va bien ?_

_- ... O... On... One Rabbit... ... Le parfum pour les lapins, de Jean Bernard Le Cholapin. _

_- Gné ? C'est quoi cette ch..._

_- EH ! C'EST MON PARFUM YUU !_

Lavi sortit alors de sa « cachette » comme une furie -il espionnait les deux adolescents derrière le rideau... Eh oui... Summer et Kanda n'ont rien vu... Lavi sait être discret quand il espionne, c'est un critère sacré des bookman-. Summer fixait le lapin enragé, complétement incrédule. Kanda lui...

_- Et merde..._ Râla le japonais dans sa barbe.

_- JE SAVAIS QUE TU EN PRENAIS ! Le flacon se vidait trop vite... Tu sais que ça coûte très cher, Yuu ! En plus c'est une édition limitée d'un très grand parfumier ! REMBOURSES MOI !_

_- Jamais Lapin ! _

_- Oh que SI ! J'étais attaché à ce parfum..._ Cria Lavi, en feintant des larmes.

_- Je vais te... ! _

_- STOP !_ Enragea Summer.

Les deux compères n'osèrent plus bouger, encore entrain de se tirer les cheveux ou de mordre l'autre.

_- MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT ! ON DIRAIT DEUX GAMINS ! VOUS ÊTES DANS MA CHAMBRE ! ALORS TEMPS MORT !_

_- Maieuh... _Se plaignit Lavi.

_- Pas de réponse ! LAVI !_

_- Gloups... _Déglutia-t-il.

_- Pour ton parfum, je t'en achèterai un autre à ton anniversaire ! Un qui n'ait pas un nom ridicule !_

_- Mais il sent bon ! _S'indigna-t-il.

_- Je sais bien, je l'ai senti sur Kanda._ Répliqua-t-elle très bas.

_- Oh je vois... Comme c'est mignon..._

Il se tut à nouveau face au regard noir de Kanda.

_- Bon, ensuite, KANDA ! Toi, je te rachèterai de ce parfum « One Rabbit », parce qu'il te va bien._

Et hop, un japonais tout rouge à nouveau !

- _Bien. Maintenant que tout est réglé, vous pouvez sortir, j'ai envi de lire mon livre... _

_- Oui madame ! Tout de suite madame ! _Déclara Lavi comme un petit soldat.

Tandis que Kanda sortait de la pièce, Lavi se mit juste devant la jeune fille.

_- Oui ?_ Dit-elle, complétement absorbée par l'histoire qu'elle lisait à nouveau.

Il ne répondit rien, se contenta juste de rapprocher ses lèvres vers ses oreilles... Il chuchota alors :

_- Ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux te va à merveille, Summer. Elle met en valeur tes yeux. Je te trouve très belle..._

Elle rougit. Lui se décala, et lui fit un clin d'oeil enjoué. Il rit, puis la regarda dans les yeux, avec tant de tendresse...

- _C'est bien ce que tu lui a dit tout à l'heure... Tu grandis, enfin !_

Le jeune homme ne laissa pas le temps à Summer de répondre, il partit de suite rejoindre le kendoka.

_- Je te parie que lui aussi, il a remarqué..._ Murmura Lavi, un sourire amer sur le visage.

* * *

_Je ne saurai vous dire... "Je reviens la semaine prochaine :D "... Hum... Non. U.U Ca sonne faux... ( Oh que oui ! ) "A demain ! 8D !" Je me crois, mais les autres ne vont pas me croire sur ce coup... ( Tu l'a dit... ) Tch ! Bon, bah, à dans un nombre de jours indéterminés alors ! 8D ( N'importe quoi ... -_- )_


	44. La méfiance paternelle

_Oh... Oh la la *O* (Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? -_- ) Bah... De revenir en aussi peu de temps... Sérieusement, je me sérieurise... U.U (... N'importe quoi...) _

_Alors, vous vous y attendiez pas, hein ? 8D Que je revienne en moins de deux mois ^^_

_Eh bah si, je l'ai fait :D Et voilà la suite ^^_

**Remerciements à** Miss Riri-chan, Bakasama1428, Melior, Monkey S. Northern, Krow-chan ( ma bêta-readrice :D ), k-you, les adorateurs de limaces, Miranda Every et Angelus Nami :)

**Disclaimer :** Le manga DGrayman appartient à Katsura Hoshino. Summer est à moi ^^

* * *

_**Chap 44 : La Méfiance Paternelle**_

– _Hum... Un peu plus vers la droite... _Constata une jeune fille blonde, pensive.

– _Tss ! _Râla un japonais.

–_Mouai... Non, descends légèrement en fait. _

–_... C'est bon là ?_

– _Eh bien... Restes un peu comme ça pour voir..._ Hésita-t-elle.

–_Dépêches-toi alors !_

–_..._

–_Bon c'est bien là ? Je vais pas rester ici des heures non plus, Summer ! _

– _Roh ça va, Kanda ! Tu pourrais m'aider ! J'y arrive pas toute seule. _Pleurnicha-t-elle presque.

– _Si le lapin me voyait comme ça..._ Souffla Kanda.

– _Il se moquerait de toi._ Continua Summer, très sérieuse et concentré sur la position du tableau contre le mur que Kanda tenait depuis... Trois quart d'heure. Eh oui, il a compté...

–_Merci !_

–_Ah mais oui, c'est parfait ici ! Bravo mon grand et fort Kanda ! Merci mon sauveur ! _

– _... D... De... Derien._ Rougissa-t-il face au sourire lumineux de la jeune Summer Chan.

–_Dis... Maintenant, tu peux me l'accrocher s'il-te-plaît._

–_... Tch... _

– _Merci bien !_ Cria-t-elle en sautillant sur place de joie.

Ni une ni deux, le japonais enfonça le clou dans le mur, comme un beau bricoleur aguerri, et se retourna vers une Summer toute contente, qui ne cessait de le remercier. Il acrrocha finalement le tableau au mur.

Soudain, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Puis, la porte se fracassa sur l'arrivée de Bak, essoufflé d'avoir du courir...

– _Ma porte toute neuve... _Se lamenta Summer... _Pour une fois que c'est pas Kanda qui la casse._

Kanda dévisagea Bak, lui-même le fixant suspicieusement, avec dans ses bras une multitude de cartons bourrés de livres. Il se défiait du regard... Enfin, seul Bak regardait hargneusement le jeune japonais qui lui n'en avait rien à faire.

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Bak fit volte-face, et se retourna vers sa fifille, posant par la même occasion les cartons de la demoiselle. Cette dernière le gratifia d'une bise sur la joue. Kanda, lui, s'assit sur le lit de la jeune anglaise. Grave erreur : Bak tiqua sur ce détail.

– _Ce sont tes derniers cartons ?_ Demanda Bak, un faux sourire collé sur la figure.

–_Hum hum ! Exact ! _

– _Très bien..._ Finit-il, en refixant Kanda, avec un regard menaçant...

– _Un problème ?_ Cracha Kanda, exaspéré de cette attitude absurde de gamin.

L'ignorant royalement, Bak tapota gentiment la tête de la petite Summer, étonnée. A ce moment, il eut la terrible envie de lui tirer la langue... Quel gosse...

– _Euh... Papa ? Tout va bien ?_ Le questionna sa fille.

–_Oui, oui ! _

–_Ah je sais, tu es bizarre parce que Fou t'a encore fait enrager ? _

– _MEME PAS VRAI !_ Hurla-t-il, sur les nerfs. Le mot « _Fou_ » était tabou. A proscrire quand il est dans les parages...

–_Si tu le dis... Mais alors pourquoi es-tu si étrange ?_

– _Ce garçon... _Déclara-t-il, en montrant du doigt Kanda, toujours assis sur le matelas du lit, qui baillait d'ennui.

–_Kanda ? _

– _Quoi ? _S'exclama ce dernier, de mauvaise humeur.

–_Bah oui, Kanda ! Summer... Que t'ai-je dit le jour de tes quinze ans ? _

–_Euh... _

–_Que le seul homme habilité à rentrer dans ta chambre, c'est moi ! Les autres hommes ont le feu aux fesses, tu dois le savoir... Tu dois rester pure... Et je ne pourrai supporter le contraire !_

– _Pardon ? _Cria Kanda.

– _Je comprends pas... _Se plaignit Summer.

– _Encore heureux que tu ne comprennes pas ! Toi ! Tu veux profiter d'elle ! Avoue ! Je le sais ! Tu es un petit pervers en fait sous ton apparence de glaçon, hein ? Je le savais ! Il a perverti ma petite Summer..._ Hurla-t-il en postillonnant sur le pauvre japonais.

– _Kanda ? Un pervers ?_ Se moqua Summer.

–_Parfaitement ! Il a le regard des vieux vicieux ! Il fait peur ! Regarde !_

Bak s'avança vers Kanda, lui saisit le menton, et plaça le visage du kendoka devant celui de Summer. Juste après, il détailla et commenta le regard « _de tueur_ » qu'il affichait constamment sous les yeux d'une Summer complétement perdue dans le fil de la conversation... Regard qui en fait est celui que Kanda a depuis toujours, c'est-à-dire son regard froid et impassible. Enfin, on pouvait deviner en cet instant un soupçon de colère. Tandis que Bak continuait de blablater dramatiquement sur le fait que Kanda était un détraqué pervers, ce dernier l'assomma d'un coup de super-Mugen sur le crâne, et s'en alla en lâchant un :

–_Tsss ! Vieux fou !_

Summer resta debout quelques secondes dans le silence, puis reprit avec entrain et grand sourire :

–_Maintenant que tu es là papa, tu peux m'aider à ranger tous mes livres dans mon étagère !_

Bak lui était encore inconscient au sol -une attaque de Mugen ne laisse jamais indifférent-.

Mais il dut se résigner à aider sa fille avec ses petits yeux larmoyants qui le fixaient. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils rangeaient ensembles...

–_Dis, Summer, tes amis ont remarqué ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux ? Ils l'ont trouvé jolie ?_

_ En effet, la jeune anglaise avait fait raccourcir ses pointes, qui étaient avant beaucoup trop longues, de façon à ce qu'elles tombent un peu au-dessus de ses épaules, et avait fait coupé toutes les mèches qui lui cachaient maladroitement le visage. Tout était beaucoup plus net ainsi..._

Summer réfléchit un court instant, puis se rappela ce que Lavi lui avait dit : « _Ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux te va à merveille, Summer. Elle met en valeur tes yeux. Je te trouve très belle... ». _Elle sursauta, et vira au rouge vif en balbutiant vaguement : « _O... Oui... L... Lavi l'a trouvé jolie..._ »

Bak se retourna instantanément dès qu'elle eut prononcé ce nom **masculin. **Il le nota mentalement, et le mit sur la liste des personnes dangereuses pour Summer :

1- Fou -suppôt de Satan, qui le traumatise depuis l'enfance-.

2- Komui -son ennemi juré, à qui il manque une case, la seule barrière entre lui et la superbe Lenalee, celui qui lui a piqué le poste de grand intendant, qui se moque de lui etc...-.

3- Kanda -le détraqué pervers qui possède un sabre relativement dangereux, et qui se nourrit essentiellement de sobas-.

4- Lavi -le gars louche aux sourires suspects habillé en clown ( point de vue de Bak )-.

– _Hum... Lavi tu dis..._ Murmura-t-il doucement, en s'imaginant ces quatre personnes déguisés en diable riant sournoisement en lui tirant la langue -auto-suggestion-.

– _Oui... Et au fait merci de m'..._ Commença Summer toute joyeuse avant d'être stoppée dans son élan quand Bak lui colla sa main sur la bouche en poussant un cri strident.

Bak, suspicieux, regarda autour de lui, toujours la main sur la bouche de la pauvre jeune fille abasourdie, puis soupira, et relâcha son emprise sur sa fille.

–_Il ne faut pas dire ce genre de chose ici... Une oreille indiscrète pourrait t'entendre... Ce serait très mauvais ! Gloups !_

–_Entendre quoi ? Que tu as des talents de coiffeur et que c'est toi qui m'as coupé les cheveux ? _

–_IIIIIIIIIHHHHHH ! Summer ! _

–_Pardon... Mais en quoi est-ce une honte ? _

– _Mais c'est évident ! Les coiffeurs masculins sont toujours efféminés !_ Annonça-t-il en sueur.

– _Tu as trop de préjugés papa..._

–_Pas du tout ! _

–_En plus, c'est pas pour dire, mais... Papa, tu te comportes souvent comme quelqu'un d'ef... _

–_Mais c'est faux ! Je suis parfaitement viril Summer ! Qui t'as dit ça ? _

–_Fou._

–_Je le savais ! JE LE SAVAIS ! Elle me pourrit encore la vie, c'est pas possible !_

–_Tu es un peu dur avec elle..._

– _QUOI ? _ Cria-t-il, toujours dans l'aigu. _Elle t'a monté contre moi... La fourbe ! Je la déteste !_ Pleurnicha-t-il.

–_Roh papa pleure pas ! Tu sais bien que tu es le meilleur à mes yeux ! _

–_C'est gentil de me consoler après m'avoir enfoncé. Enfin, merci Summer, c'est bien de toi que les compliments comptent le plus. _

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, puis reprirent la tâche de ranger les bouquins de la demoiselle.

Bak sortait de tout : des livres historiques, philosophiques, des romans fantastiques, des histoires d'amours etc... Il croisait régulièrement ceux qu'il lui avait offert par le passé, comme d'autres totalement inconnus. Et parmi ces livres totalement inconnus, il y avait celui-ci...

–_Euh... Summer !_

–_Hum... Oui ?_

–_Qu'est-ce que ceci ? « Comment régler son compte à un cul-serré à moustache en vingt leçons »._

–_Oh, celui-ci, c'est à titre indicatif ! Je vais en avoir besoin... _

–_Et en quoi, je te prie ? _

–_Le titre est très révélateur à ce propos papa._

–_C'est ce que je pensais ! Tu veux faire une farce à Luberrier ?_

–_Ah oui, biensûr ! C'est essentiel après ce qu'il m'a fait... _

– _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?_ Demanda-t-il, en imaginant déjà sa fille en criminelle jugée dans un tribunal suite à l'agression de Monsieur Luberrier...

–_Eh bien, c'est indirect mais..._

–_Et qui t'a donc donné ce bouquin ? _

–_Euh... Lavi. Quand il a su que je voulais me venger de Luberrier, il a tout de suite voulu me l'offrir._

–_Encore ce Lavi hein... ?_

–_« Encore » ?_

– _Rah il faut LE BRULER Summer !_ Annonça Bak, grave, en tenant dans sa main un briquet allumé.

Summer prise de panique se rua sur le livre, et l'arracha des mains de Bak, le faisant tombé au sol par la même occasion... Il s'écroula mollement par terre... Pas très résistant.

–_Non non non ! Il ne faut pas papa ! J'en ai besoin !_

–_Mais c'est une preuve Summer ! Tu peux être condamné pour ça ! Dramatisa Bak, encore et encore._

–_Tu crois pas que t'exagères papa... _

–_... _

– _Ahlalalalala... Papa. Tout va bien aller. Fais-moi confiance._

–_... Hum... Non. _

–_Mai... !_

–_Je ne te fais pas confiance, je crois en toi, et ça, c'est beaucoup plus fort Summer. Tu es ma fille, et tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Et je garderai toujours un oeil sur toi, pour toi..._

Summer fit son plus beau sourire, et enlaça très fort son père. _Pour moi aussi tu comptes tellement..._

Lavi paraissait pressé pour ceux qui le croisait dans le couloir... Ce fut le cas de Johnny, parmi d'autres...

Ce dernier le cherchait depuis une plombe pour lui rendre un bouquin qu'il avait emprunté à Bookman. Et quand enfin il l'aperçu dans le couloir, il soupira de soulagement, et lui annonça qu'il leur rendait leur livre. Sauf que...

–_Désolé Johnny, je suis pressé, plus tard !_

–_Mais, euh..._

Mais Lavi disparut à nouveau, se métamorphosant en un éclair rouge ultra-rapide.

Mais qu'avait-il en tête ?

Puis il arriva devant une porte... Enfin, non, il y a un trou, pas de porte. Il entra dans la chambre, et dès qu'il aperçut la tête blonde, il sourit vicieusement. Comme il adorait faire cela...

La jeune anglaise était assise sur le sol, en tailleur, lisant le fabuleux cadeau de ce cher Lavi. Il vint la rejoindre, en face d'elle, et lui ferma son bouquin.

–_Laisse tomber, Summer, j'ai une meilleure idée qui n'est pas dans ce livre._

–_Ah oui ?_

–_Je vais t'expliquer mon plan de vengeance sur Luberrier... _

* * *

_Merci à tous d'avoir lu... Et n'oubliez pas de commenter ^^ En respectant le vieux dicton de Alindmy : Un review ARGUMENTE :D _

_A la prochaine ( si ca se trouve, ce sera demain 8D )_


End file.
